<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling Inside by bladegaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619578">Feeling Inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladegaur/pseuds/bladegaur'>bladegaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Axel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Misunderstandings, Riku - Freeform, Roxas - Freeform, Sora - Freeform, Vida cotidiana, kingdom hearts - Freeform, vanitas - Freeform, ventus - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladegaur/pseuds/bladegaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas tenía una vida normal y tranquila con su hermano gemelo Ventus, y su mejor amigo Axel, sin embargo, todo se complicó cuando extraños sucesos y sentimientos comenzaron a surgir en el interior de todos ellos... ¿podrá Axel conquistar el confundido corazón de Roxas y mostrarle cuánto lo ama?</p><p>Dedicado a Zahaki-san 💕💕💕</p><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a Disney y Square Enix, este fic fue hecho como entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— No.</p><p>— Vamos, Roxy, sólo una vez.</p><p>El rubio suspiró con cansancio, deteniendo así la redacción de su ensayo para el club de literatura; era la hora del descanso y todo su salón había salido a holgazanear por los alrededores menos él.<br/>
El pelirrojo se inclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla que estaba delante del menor, la cual pertenecia a alguno de sus compañeros de clase, tan sólo para mostrarse insistente ante su petición.</p><p>— Si me gusta, le puedo decir a los demás para que vengan a ti cuando quieran.</p><p>Roxas alzó por un momento su mirada añil mostrándose más amenazante que interesado en su propuesta, para luego volver a bajarla con la misma actitud renuente sin que haya cambiado siquiera un poco su manera de pensar.</p><p>— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No quiero.</p><p>— Sabes que te pagaré por tu servicio, será un buen negocio para ti.</p><p>Axel aún estaba esperanzado a que aceptara lo que le pedía, lo necesitaba urgentemente, es más, lo quería como nunca antes había sucedido en toda su vida; jamás había imaginado desearlo tanto y menos que terminaría tratando de convencer a su amigo ojiazul para que lo hiciera con él.</p><p>— Necesitas el dinero, ¿no?</p><p>Roxas volvió a suspirar con pesar, es cierto que en ese momento estaba enfrentando un problema financiero del tipo "ya estoy grande y mis padres se dieron el lujo de quitarme la mesada para obligarme a buscar mi solvencia de otra manera"; a pesar de que aún no era mayor de edad como para poder conseguir algún empleo formal o de otra índole para ello.</p><p>— Está bien. — dijo ya derrotado al comprender que no podría librarse de su amigo pelirrojo, y de todas formas necesitaba el dinero para que su situación económica no se viera afectada.</p><p>— ¡Si! ¡Genial! ¡Paso por ti después de clases! — dijo Axel entusiasmado mientras se levantaba de la silla y se encaminaba hacia afuera del aula de 2do grado.</p><p>Roxas se mostró apático y lo vio salir sin tener mucha ilusión por lo que aquello representaba en realidad: darle clases privadas a Axel no era precisamente la mejor manera de levantarle el ánimo. Sin embargo y aún después de que el mayor se había marchado del lugar, sonrió levemente ante la actitud infantil del otro; a veces envidiaba esa personalidad relajada y vivaz que poseía su amigo, esa que era más acorde a su edad, pero que curiosamente no tenía.<br/>
La campana sonó y prontamente los alumnos volvieron a su respectivo lugar, por lo que el aula en la que anteriormente Axel y Roxas habían estado a solas, ahora se encontraba completamente llena. Ventus entró al lugar y saludó enérgicamente a su mellizo como si no lo hubiera visto en días.</p><p>— ¡Roxas!, ¿dónde estabas? Tengo algo qué decirte... — dijo mientras se acomodaba en el escritorio que estaba delante del rubio, donde Axel se había sentado minutos atrás.</p><p>— Estaba aquí, ¿podrías decirle a papá y mamá que llegaré tarde a casa? Debo hacer algunas cosas después de clases. — dijo Roxas de manera ausente mientras observaba su cuaderno con apuntes.</p><p>— Claro, no hay problema. </p><p>— Gracias. ¿Qué era lo que querías contarme? — dijo habiendo levantado la vista por primera vez para verlo.</p><p>— Ah, no tepreocupes, no es nada importante; hablamos luego. — dijo Ventus sonriéndole alegremente y volteándose hacia al frente, viendo que el profesor en turno ya había entrado al salón.</p><p>Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y él permaneció impasible ante la monotonía de éstas, volteaba de cuando en cuando hacia la ventana situada a su lado izquierdo, puesto que la fila de escritorios en la que estaba situado se encontraba repegada a la pared de ese lado de la habitación; algo que en verdad le gustaba, debía admitir, ya que cuando algo le fastidiaba, podía perderse fácilmente entre sus cavilaciones y el inmenso paisaje que se dibuja delante a él.</p><p>Era de esperar que el colegio fatigara, que dejaran muchos deberes para hacer en casa y que el calor de la estación lo pusiera de mal humor, aún y cuando portaran el uniforme ligero que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga corta, el pantalón de vestir color celeste a cuadros y una corbata del mismo color. Lo que no esperaba era que darle clases a su amigo fuera tan agotador; y todo para que Axel ni siquiera haya puesto atención en todo el tiempo que estuvo tratando de explicarle las bases de las materias que quería aprender, el pobre ni siquiera sabía en qué tema iba su propia clase... aunque no estaba muy seguro si debía comparecerse de él en ese momento. </p><p>Roxas caminaba desganado, se dirigía a su hogar tras haber ido a casa de Axel, estaba cansado, y sólo quería comer algo antes de tener que ocuparse de sus deberes; también esperaba que Ventus le haya avisado a sus padres que iba a llegar tarde, si no, seguramente tendría otro problema con qué lidiar.<br/>
Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió crispándose en el acto, cuando escuchó un grito agudo provenir desde adentro del lugar.</p><p>— ¡Roxas!</p><p>El rubio levantó la vista un tanto aturdido, viendo a un castaño precipitarse rápidamente hacia él para abrazarlo en un intento por darle la bienvenida a su propio hogar; lo dejó hacerlo, viendo con cierta indiferencia el acto que tanto se esmeraba en realizar, su primo era tan ruidoso y enérgico como siempre.</p><p>— Hola, Sora. ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>— Vino de visita, es lo que quería decirte antes, pero igual te ibas a enterar. — dijo Ventus con una gran sonrisa apareciendo detrás de Sora.</p><p>— Ven, llegas a tiempo para la merienda. — dijo Sora jalándolo del brazo para que entrara de una vez, puesto que aún permanecían de pie en el recibidor de la sala.</p><p>Roxas los vio con cansancio, pero los siguió sabiendo de antemano que tanto su gemelo como su primo eran aún más animados de lo normal cuando estaban juntos; a diferencia de él que era más uraño y pesimista a pesar de que los tres tuvieran la misma edad.<br/>
Entendía que Ventus se emocionara tanto por verlo, difícilmente habían podido verse o convivir como antes desde que Sora había quedado en un salón diferente cuando recién entraron a la preparatoria. Por lo que, a pesar de su desánimo, sonrió una vez más, él también lo extrañaba y, además había otra razón por la cual Sora se estaba alejando cada vez más de ellos.</p><p>— ¿Cómo te va con Riku? — dijo Roxas de pronto tratando de no sonar tan irritado ni entrometido.</p><p>Se encontraban sentados en el piso de sala junto a la mesa de centro que había en ella, igual a como solían hacer cuando eran pequeños, a pesar de que los sillones serían mucho más cómodos para él en ese momento; tanto él como los otros dos echaban de menos hacerlo así.</p><p>— Nos va muy bien. — dijo Sora con una enorme sonrisa y un poco ruborizado.</p><p>Desde que Riku y Sora habían comenzado a salir, eran menos frecuentes las visitas del castaño en ese lugar, por lo que no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesto con el albino por acaparar tanto a su primo; le disgustaba no poder pasar buenos ratos con él como antes, y eso hacía que se reflejara en su voz el cansancio que tanto sentía por tal circunstancia, mas luego de haber oído su respuesta y haber visto esa expresión tan llena de emoción, no tuvo más opción que bajar su mirada con resignación.</p><p>No había sido muy inesperada la noticia de que ambos chicos habían comenzado a salir, puesto que todos sabían que se conocían y se estimaban desde que eran muy pequeños; lo que hacía sentir a Roxas algo de asombro era que se vieran tan felices cuando estaban juntos. Era como si hubieran alcanzado un nivel de afección que él no podía entender.</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse de todas esas interrogantes, ¿qué más daba? Sora estaba ahí con ellos, podían pasar una tarde agradable como en los viejos tiempos; además, no quería recordar los dichos de algunas personas que no dejaban de insistirle en que debía conseguirse una novia para que su humor mejorara.</p><p>Entre las conversaciones animadas de Ventus y las ocurrencias de Sora la tarde avanzó amenamente, hasta que, al caer la noche, el timbre de la puerta sonó descolocándolo completamente, no sabía quién podría estar del otro lado insistiendo en que le abrieran.</p><p>— Debe ser Riku, va a venir a recogerme. — dijo Sora en un suspiro cargado de emoción mientras se levantaba para abrir él mismo la puerta, haciendo que Roxas se asombrara una vez más y lo siguiera con la mirada. </p><p>En efecto, tras haber escuchado el nombre del susodicho y las risillas amortiguadas del castaño, sabían que el ahora novio de su primo era el sujeto que se encontraba en la entrada de su casa; Sora tomó sus cosas y se volvió para despedirse de sus primos quiénes seguían en la sala, donde fácilmente podían verse al no haber obstáculos ni un muro que separara ambas estancias.<br/>
Riku les envió una pequeña mirada a manera de saludo, y Ventus agitó su mano con alegría correspondiéndoles el gesto mientras que Roxas soltó un pequeño bufido de molestia al ver que se iban, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aún no podía entender cómo es que alguien tan frío como Riku había logrado conseguirse un novio como su explosivo primo; luego de la partida del castaño, la casa quedó sumida en un lúgubre silencio que sólo Ventus se dispuso a romper.</p><p>— Bien, hay que recoger todo esto para poder cenar; ¡yo cocino! — dijo levantándose de un brinco.</p><p>— Ya no deben tardar en volver papá y mamá. — dijo Roxas mirando de soslayo el reloj que colgaba de la pared.</p><p>— Dejaron una nota avisando que llegarían tarde.</p><p>Roxas suspiró con cansancio al comprender que tendrían que hacer todo ellos solos, como sucedía cada vez que el trabajo detenía a sus padres para volver a casa temprano, siempre había sido así, lo sabía y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto; así que se levantó y ayudó a su hermano a limpiar la casa para después, dedicarse a sus deberes escolares hasta que no pudieron más y se dispusieron a dormir.<br/>
Ambos chicos compartían la misma habitación al ser una residencia pequeña, y la litera en la que dormían era evidencia de eso; Roxas reposaba en la cama baja mientras que Ventus se acomodaba en la de arriba.</p><p>— Es lindo, ¿no crees? — dijo Ventus con un inusual tono suave. — Estar enamorado. —</p><p>— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? </p><p>Roxas dio una patada a la colchoneta de Ventus disgustado por las palabras de su hermano, ese tema estaba empezando a molestarlo bastante; iba a empezar a gruñirle más reclamos y observaciones al menor, cuando escuchó las risillas divertidas de éste dejándolo sumamente impactando por ello.</p><p>— ¿Pero, qué? ¿Estás enamorado?</p><p>Roxas parpadeó perplejo al haber pensado en esa posibilidad, y que el otro no le respondiera sólo lo hizo suponer que era cierto; estaba bien, no era algo malo, pero aún así, algo no cuadraba ahí, más que alegrarse por Ventus y sentirse aliviado o gozoso por saber que daría un gran paso en su vida o que le llenara de orgullo saber que su pequeño hermano estaba creciendo, se sintió helado. Definitivamente, esa situación no se la esperaba.</p><p>— Ventus.</p><p>Roxas se había quedado sin aliento, no sabía qué decirle, pero pronto desechó la intención de averiguar más en el asunto, puesto que no volvió a escucharlo, por lo que supuso que se había quedado dormido; luego pensó que quizás sólo era una broma o algo por el estilo, de todas formas, no quería indagar más, era algo de lo que realmente no quería saber nada. Y sin más, se dejó vencer por el sueño, no quería seguir pensando en eso.</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No lo sabía.</p><p>No sabía si fue desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando tenía 10 años; o si fue cuando estaban en secundaria, e iban a la heladería del centro de la ciudad después de clases; o si fue la semana pasada cuando lo encontró sentado en lo alto de la marquesina del kiosko situado en el pequeño parque donde habían quedado verse. En esa ocasión el menor se encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte, con audífonos puestos y ese semblante de añoranza que parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a alzar el vuelo, parecía tan inquieto, tan deseoso de libertad, como si de una ansiosa golondrina se tratara... aquella vez él había quedado hipnotizado por esa imagen, y más cuando el rubio volteó a verlo y sonrió tras haber notado su presencia, como si lo hubiera hecho sólo por él y para él.</p><p>No, no lo sabía, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a atraerle y llamar tanto su atención, eso era lo único que sabía, lo único que le importaba: quería a Roxas, le gustaba más que como un amigo, mucho más.<br/>
Por esa razón, ahora se encontraba en ese lugar, quería hacer algo para acercarse a él y poder formar una relación más íntima con su mejor amigo, porque quería permanecer siempre a su lado.</p><p>— Hola, perdón por llegar tarde.</p><p>Axel se encontraba en la azotea del colegio, era la hora del almuerzo y aunque no lo fuera, gustaba de poder recrearse en esa área despejada y solitaria cada vez que quería alejarse del agitado mundo de gente que había dentro de aquel edificio; miró por encima de su hombro cuando escuchó la voz y los jadeos del chico que se había apresurado por llegar a ese lugar en cuanto recibió su mensaje urgente.</p><p>— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Para qué querías verme?</p><p>Preguntó el rubio un tanto preocupado al ver el semblante serio del pelirrojo.</p><p>— Ayúdame a conquistar a Roxas.</p><p>Axel había dicho aquello de manera tan solemne que Ventus sólo pudo abrir grandes los ojos con asombro, era algo que jamás imaginó que pasaría pero, a pesar de la enorme sorpresa que estaba sintiendo, sonrió ampliamente ante tal idea.</p><p>De nuevo habían comenzado las clases y él sólo podía mirar hacia la ventana con aburrimiento, no era que odiara la clase de biología, era que el tópico a tratar no le parecía interesante en lo absoluto; por eso había preferido divagar entre sus pensamientos situados en ese escrito que debía componer para su club preferido, basado en un libro que sí había logrado atrapar su interés y que deseaba volver a leer tan pronto como pudiera.</p><p>De pronto, el escándalo se hizo presente a su alrededor sacándolo abruptamente de su repaso mental, más concretamente había captado su atención el tema central de aquella algarabía, el cual ni más ni menos era precisamente él... él y su mellizo, Ventus.</p><p>— Ellos son idénticos, son gemelos, después de todo. Sería imposible distinguirlos a simple vista, realmente son iguales...</p><p>— Bueno, excepto por su carácter. Eso es lo que más los distingue. Sí, son completamente diferentes en ese aspecto...</p><p>Ambos rubios miraban confundidos a su alrededor ante tanta palabrería dicha por todos sus compañeros de clase, el tema había salido a colación, puesto que al estar hablando acerca del embarazo y demás detalles en la gestación de los embriones, cayeron en la mención de los mellizos; y ahora todos se dedicaban a comparar sus gestos, su manera de hablar, sus gustos, todo.</p><p>Roxas frunció el ceño claramente disgustado ante ese comportamiento, oyó a Ventus decirle que no les hiciera caso, habiéndose volteado para hablarle y, a pesar de que entendiera las intenciones de su hermano, no pudo evitar apretar la tela de su pantalón con los puños por el descontento que estaba sintiendo.</p><p>Él ya sabía que eran diferentes, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, lo sabía y aún así sintió una profunda puñalada en su interior al escuchar todos los aspectos en los que lo diferenciaban de Ventus. Las clases terminaron y el tema poco a poco cayó en el olvido, mas, a pesar de que lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, Roxas no logró retomar la calma con la que había llegado ese día al colegio.</p><p>La campana sonó, marcando el fin de la jornada y todo el alumnado se dispuso a evacuar el lugar, ambos rubios caminaban fuera del plantel, Ventus comentaba cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese y Roxas seguía ensimismado, sintiendo que el pesar de aquellas palabras no se estaba desvaneciendo tan rápido como quisiera. Al llegar a la salida, Ventus se despidió de su hermano y se apresuró a seguir por su camino cuando vio a Axel esperando por él.</p><p>— Hey, Roxas, ¿quién se murió, o por qué tienes esa cara tan espeluznante?</p><p>Axel avanzó hacia él al ver que el menor estaba quieto en su lugar y no había hecho más por llegar hasta él, Roxas levantó la vista con molestia y frunció el ceño indignado por su comentario. Rodeó al pelirrojo y siguió caminando en un intento por ignorarlo, mas Axel fue tras él y al poco tiempo lo alcanzó, por lo que no pudo alejarse más.</p><p>— Oye, si te vas así me harás pensar que en verdad alguien se murió. — vio que Roxas apresuraba el paso, claramente estaba molesto, pero él no sabía porqué. — Calma, ¿cuál es la prisa? Si quieres podemos ir por un helado.</p><p>— Este no es un buen momento para eso, sólo quiero terminar ese asunto contigo y volver a casa cuanto antes. — dijo Roxas con enojo sin haberse detenido ni voltear a verlo.</p><p>— Vamos, Roxy... — dijo Axel adelantándose para ponerse frente a él y detenerlo, tomándolo del hombro derecho. —... yo invito. —</p><p>Roxas lo miro con cansancio, pero sólo pudo observar la enorme sonrisa que el mayor le regalaba; suspiró profundamente, y luego de unos instantes, por fin habló con sumo desgano.</p><p>— Está bien. — después de eso, sólo pudo oír la risa triunfal del pelirrojo, quien no dejaba de festejar el haber ganado una vez más.</p><p>Sin esperarlo ni pensarlo, Roxas se relajó un poco al presenciar aquella actitud tan atolondrada en su amigo; así que fueron por el dichoso helado y se encaminaron de nuevo hacia la residencia del mayor. Axel hacía conversaciones interminables de todo cuanto se le cruzaba por la cabeza, mientras que Roxas lo ignoraba o respondía cortante cuando lo obligaba a participar en la conversación.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos verdes como el jade, viajaron hacia su acompañante y recorrieron lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo; fue un momento de trance en el que no pudo hacer más que devorarlo casi con la misma devoción con la que degustaba su helado preferido. No fue hasta que Roxas le devolvió la mirada que por fin se percató de que no había despegado su mirada de él; más concretamente su cuello expuesto al estar descubierto, ya que el menor había aflojado la corbata a causa del calor que los azotaba.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó desconcertado al notar que el otro ni siquiera pestañeaba, habiéndose relamido los labios por los restos de vainilla que tenía adheridos a ellos.</p><p>Axel tragó duro su saliva y desvió la vista tan pronto como pudo.</p><p>— ¡Nada! ¡Creí haber visto un bicho en tu helado! Pero no importa, quizás ya te lo comiste. </p><p>— ¿¡Qué!?</p><p>Roxas palideció por la preocupación cuando lo escuchó, pero cuando lo vio doblarse de risa y soltar carcajadas por demás eacandalosas, comprendió que estaba bromeando con ese molesto sentido del humor que tanto lo caracterizaba. Y no se detuvo en darle un par de patadas por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar.</p><p>El asunto ya se había calmado cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, y sin más subieron a la habitación de Axel, en la cual éste colocó una mesa baja estilo japonesa, ambos se arrodillaron frente a ella y comenzaron a repasar las materias que el pelirrojo había pedido estudiar.</p><p>— ... y así es como determinas la integral de una diferencial. Axel, ¿estás escuchando?</p><p>Axel soltó un gran bostezo mientras rascaba su nuca, y se estiró como si se acabara de despertar.</p><p>— En realidad, no.</p><p>— ¡Agh! ¿Qué caso tiene tratar de enseñarte si no estás dispuesto a aprender? — dijo Roxas indignado al ver la falta de interés de parte del mayor, por lo que, en un momento de arrebato, comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas, haciendo que Axel se alarmara en cuanto lo vio.</p><p>— Oye, ¿qué haces? ¿Ya te vas? — preguntó desconcertado, sintiendo cómo el corazón casi se le saltaba del pecho.</p><p>— No tiene caso quedarme aquí si no vas a poner atención, no quiero estar perdiendo el tiempo así.</p><p>— Pero igual te voy a pagar, lo sabes.</p><p>— Eso no importa, no quiero que me pagues si no me lo estoy ganando. —por un momento, Axel se sintió helado y un espeluznante terror lo invadió al ver la seriedad con la que el ojiazul hablaba. — Además, fuiste tú el que insistió en que hiciera esto, desde el principio te dije que yo no quería hacerlo. </p><p>— ¡Espera! Está bien, está bien, ya entendí, no te vayas. — dijo Axel tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo de nuevo para que se sentara. — Voy a poner atención, sólo voy a pedir una pizza y enseguida vuelvo, ¿si?</p><p>Roxas lo vio con mucha desconfianza, mas luego de soltar un cansado suspiro, accedió; Axel se levantó de prisa y bajó las escaleras para llegar a la cocina, donde pretendía tomar el teléfono y llamar para pedir la supuesta pizza que tanto deseaba. Se recargó sobre el lavavajillas y respiró hondo tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarse.</p><p>Pero es que le era imposible hacerlo, todo el día había estado ansioso por llegar a su casa para disfrutar de la compañía de Roxas, y ahora que estaban ahí, no dejaba de hacer el tonto y decir cualquier estupidez; era como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado y no hiciera más que sacar de quicio al ojiazul con sus incoherencias. No, no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad, tenía que controlarse y seguir adelante con su plan, no podía arriesgarse a que se echara a perder todo cuanto estaba haciendo en ese momento.</p><p>Roxas era valioso para él, siempre le había agradado, pero esa estima que creía sentir por tantos años ya no podía seguir siendo clasificada sólo como amistad o cariño; no, iba más allá de eso. Y es que el chico era genial en toda la extensión de la palabra, aún y cuando a veces fuera agrio y cortante, eso sólo lo maravillaba y lo enloquecía de felicidad.<br/>
Sabía que Roxas era independiente, un alma indómita y rebelde que deseaba abrirse paso en todo lo que hacía; sabía cómo era, conocía esa personalidad que, lejos de cortarle las alas y encerrarlo en una jaula, quería hacer que volara tan alto como quisiera.</p><p>De nuevo suspiró y por fin pudo calmarse para llevar a cabo la importantísima excusa que se había dado el lujo de improvisar con tal de convencer al chico suspicaz a quien tenía esperando en su habitación. Volvió luego de servir unos aperitivos y tomar un par de sodas consigo, pudo divisar a Roxas desde el marco de la puerta, estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado y se contuvo de perderse de nueva cuenta en la asombrosa visión que resultaba al ser bañado por la luz que provenía de la ventana, la cual estaba situada a espaldas del menor.</p><p>— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vas con eso? — dijo Axel sin saber porqué había dicho eso, ganándose una mirada disgustada por parte del otro.</p><p>— No lo puedo creer, eres un grado mayor que yo y tus notas dan lástima. —Roxas lo acusó mientras le mostraba el pésimo estado en el que se encontraba su cuaderno con apenas algunos rayones y garabatos incomprensibles. — Con razón no sabes en qué tema va tu clase. </p><p>Axel rio entre dientes tras haber escuchado las quejas del menor, y éste le recriminó otra vez por su falta de interés en sus propios estudios. Se sentó de nuevo a su lado y cruzó sus brazos, apoyándolos en la mesa para recostar su cabeza sobre ellos.</p><p>— Sólo a ti se te ocurre recursar química y álgebra al mismo tiempo. —dijo Roxas haciendo un leve puchero involuntario, como siempre solía hacer cuando se concentraba demasiado en algo.</p><p>— Ah, sí, hablando de eso, hay que agregar otra materia a esa lista. —dijo Axel sonriente y divertido al ver el semblante incrédulo y horrorizado de Roxas.</p><p>— ¡Axel!</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Es broma, ¿no?</p><p>Axel parpadeó perplejo sin poder comprender lo que sucedía, tuvo que analizar una vez más al chico que estaba frente a él para asegurarse de que no estuviera alucinando o algo por el estilo; bien, era rubio, de ojos azules, sonrisa gentil y semblante alegre... sí, era Ventus el que estaba ahí en la azotea con él.</p><p>Entonces, ¿por qué en ese momento le parecía estar presenciando un ente por demás desconocido para él cuál nunca había visto en toda su vida? Ah, sí, era por eso... espera, ¿en serio le estaba pidiendo "eso" a cambio de ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara para enamorar a Roxas? Si no lo quisiera tanto... pero, sí, sí que lo quería, quería a Roxas más de lo que podría explicar, así que sólo asintió a la condición que su ahora nuevo cómplice le había impuesto para brindarle apoyo incondicional en su noble misión.</p><p>— Muy bien, entonces, te diré todo lo que descubra; y tú me darás los avances de lo que te pedí en el momento en que los tengas, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos.</p><p>Sí, definitivamente ahora sabía que Ventus podía ser tan imponente y audaz como su mellizo, y la verdadera pregunta era: ¿cómo rayos iba a poder conseguir lo que éste chico le estaba pediendo? Suspiró con resignación, al darse cuenta de que esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginó.</p><p>Estaban cerca, tal vez demasiado, había rodeado los hombros del menor con su brazo izquierdo en un vano intento por protegerlo, ya que en realidad era una pobre excusa para abrazarlo sutilmente. Podía sentir cuan delgado era su cuerpo, y a su vez, también la fuerza que lo componía, en acto reflejo inclinó su cabeza al nivel del otro, puesto que tenía que hacerlo al ser más alto que él, el otro comúnmente apenas si llegaba a la altura de su hombro; de nuevo se aferró a la espalda ajena y lo acercó más a él.</p><p>Roxas giró levemente para decirle que quizás deberían volver en otra ocasión, ya que el gentío dentro del centro comercial parecía ir en aumento; Axel y Roxas habían ido a ese lugar luego de clases ya que, además de querer pasear y alargar el tiempo de estadía del rubio junto a él, Axel fue con la intención de comprar plumillas nuevas para su guitarra, mientras que Roxas iba en busca de un aclamado best-seller que salía a la venta ese mismo día.</p><p>Sin embargo, tras ver el desfavorable embotellamiento en el que se encontraban, realmente estaba desistiendo de permanecer en ese lugar por más tiempo; pero Axel había dejado de responder cuando se vio tan cerca del otro, y más cuando, al haber volteado para hablarle, Roxas había hecho que se rozararan sus rostros piel con piel. Mas no tuvieron tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que de pronto, toda la aglomeración había empezado a moverse, lo cual fue otro pretexto para abrazar a Roxas y no soltarlo.</p><p>Pero, una vez que todo se había normalizado y en contra de todo lo que sentía, Axel tuvo que dejarlo ir y aparentar que nada había pasado; se dirigieron a las tiendas correspondientes y, aunque tuviera el corazón latiendo a mil, había podido actuar como usualmente lo hacía.</p><p>— Ah, no puede ser. —de pronto, la voz de Roxas lo sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que volteara a verlo con curiosidad. — Dejé mi billetera en casa. —dijo mortificado al estar a un metro de la caja registradora, a punto de obtener su preciado libro.</p><p>— Tranquilo, yo lo pago. —dijo Axel quitándole el libro de las manos y pagándolo en el acto, sin dar tiempo a que Roxas reaccionara. — Ten, aquí está tu libro. —de nuevo se lo entregó, ahora cubierto por la bolsa distintiva de la librería, mientras revolvía alegremente sus cabellos rubios.</p><p>— Pero... —el reclamo de Roxas llegó tarde, pues Axel ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida.</p><p>— Nada de "peros", considéralo un incentivo por la clase extra que me darás. —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que Roxas lo mirara avergonzado. — Ahora ven, tenemos que ir a estudiar.</p><p>Roxas de nuevo lo miró tanto asombrado como avergonzado por ese detalle de su parte, además del inusual entusiasmo que el pelirrojo mostraba al tratarse de sus estudios; así que, abrazó su libro y fue tras él aún y cuando fuera un gesto muy inusual para sí mismo. Aquello lo había puesto de muy buen humor, no tanto como para dejar de regañar a Axel por cada descuido que tuviera, pero sí lo suficiente como para haber llegado a su casa con una sonrisa en los labios.</p><p>Ventus lo saludó en cuanto entró y Roxas lo miró un tanto curioso al ver que apenas si se había asomado por encina de su enorme bloc de dibujo, en el que estaba sumamente entretenido; no era muy común verlo tan centrado en algo. No le dio más importancia y subió a su habitación, estaba casado por el ajetreado día, así que se acostó sólo para contemplar su nueva adquisición, la cual no era ni más ni menos que un obsequio de su mejor amigo, por llamarlo de alguna manera; definitivamente no esperaba eso de él, por lo que en verdad había sido una grata sorpresa, esa fue la mejor manera en que pudo terminar el día, así como la presente semana de clases.</p><p>Al día siguiente, un sábado muy de mañana, él ya estaba despierto disfrutando de su libro y había abarrotado la sala con todos los libros que quería repasar, se había sentado nuevamente en el piso, teniendo uno de los grandes sofás como respaldo mientras seguía sin parar cada línea impresa en el papel; todo había sido perfecto y él estaba tan tranquilo y entretenido con su lectura que creyó que nada podría arruinar su día, y cuando menos lo esperaba, notó una sombra colocarse en silencio a su lado derecho.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres? </p><p>— ¿Tienes un minuto? Hay algo que quiero decirte. —dijo Ventus mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, Roxas lo miró por un instante y luego volvió a enfocarse en su lectura.— ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste el otro día? Cuando me preguntaste si estaba enamorado... —continuó sabiendo que ese silencio por parte de Roxas le decía que hablara, éste emitió un pequeño gruñido a modo de afirmación.— Bueno, lo que pasa es que... sí, hay alguien que me gusta.</p><p>Roxas se quedó petrificado y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando lo escuchó, sin poder reaccionar y por puro reflejo giró el rostro hacia él, completamente  anonadado por lo que acababa de decir; Ventus se encogió en su lugar con timidez, volteó a ver hacia donde estaban sus papás, platicando cómodamente en la cocina, y luego se volvió hacia su hermano otra vez.</p><p>— No se lo digas a nadie, ¿si? —dijo Ventus susurrando y colocando su índice en medio de sua labios, pidiéndole silencio.</p><p>Mas Roxas sólo podía mirarlo con mucho asombro, observando la sonrisa avergonzada y el tenue sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano, y antes de que pudiera pasar algo más, su madre los llamó para que fueran a cenar. Sin embargo, Roxas no dejó de pensar en eso el resto de la velada, y antes que nada, se sentía conmovido por la confidencialidad que Ventus le estaba mostrando al revelarle algo tan personal como eso, y aún más al ver que había procurado que sus padres no lo hayan oído, no esperaba que su hermano le tuviera tanta confianza y debido a eso, también había empezado a sentirse verdaderamente incómodo.</p><p>Lamentablemente, él no sabía nada de ese tema, nunca se había enamorado y de hecho, no le llamaba la atención en lo absoluto, así que, ¿qué podría hacer o decir al respecto? Estaba solo en su habitación y se acostó pensando en ello y tratando de encontrar alguna palabra de aliento o algún consejo con el que pudiera instruir a su hermano, pero nada venía a su cabeza.</p><p>Tomó uno de sus libros y lo sujetó en alto para distraerse todavía sin saber qué decirle a Ventus, en realidad no conocía nada de ese asunto; y a decir verdad, Roxas no sentía simpatía por esas situaciones, a pesar de que hubiera muchos relatos excelentes y libros que narraban todo tipo de historias en base al romance, creía que no era terminantemente necesario abarcar el tema en cuanta redacción se hiciera.</p><p>Y de nuevo se sintió mal consigo mismo, pues quería al menos apoyar a su hermano en la situación que fuera, en cualquiera en la que se viera involucrado; así que tenía que investigar y hacer algo al respecto, sólo eso podía hacer.</p><p>Caminaba apresuradamente hacia la oficina del profesor a cargo del club de literatura, había terminado su ensayo y quiso entregarlo tan pronto como fuera posible; por suerte había hecho todos sus deberes para la clase siguiente, a diferencia de sus demás compañeros que se habían quedado haciendo todo en el último minuto, así que podía darse el lujo de ir a entregar su preciado escrito mientras su salón de clases sufría a causa de su propia negligencia.</p><p>Una vez entregado el manuscrito, Roxas dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su salón a paso lento ahora que ya no tenía ningún pendiente, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando pasó cerca de un aula despoblada, del salón de música, hasta donde pudo suponer; se acercó preguntándose quién podría estar vagando en ese lugar, pues tenía entendido que ningún club estaba activo a esa hora. Entreabrió la puerta, tratando de mirar hacia adentro para averiguar quién estaría tocando tan hermosa melodía, mas quedó sumamente impresionado cuando descubrió la identidad del individuo que tocaba tan armoniosamente las cuerdas de esa guitarra.</p><p>Era Axel, pero jamás lo había visto de esa manera, tenía una radiante sonrisa, no era la usual alegre que mostraba ni la buscapleitos que hacía cuando trataba de hacerlo enojar, parecía como si en verdad estuviera diafrutando aquello, y tenía una mirada completamente desconocida para él; además, estaba tocando una melodía tan suave cuál nunca antes había oído y menos aún ser interpretada por el pelirrojo, hasta donde sabía, su amigo tocaba música más ruidosa y estridente, pero ésta era completamente lo opuesto.</p><p>Todo esto en conjunto más la luz que entraba por la ventana directamente hacia él, dándole la espalda y situado sobre uno de los escritorios del lugar, le daba un aspecto irreconocible a su mejor amigo; y lo que más lo impactó, fue la extraña sensación que percibió en sus adentros... se había quedado paralizado en el marco de la puerta y ni siquiera fue capaz de entrar para hablar con él. Y tras sentir aquel dolor en su pecho, se alejó del lugar muy alterado por lo que acababa de presenciar, por el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente al ver a Axel tan entregado al sentimiento con que estaba interpretando aquella melodía.</p><p>"Se ve muy apuesto." </p><p>Fue lo único que pensó, y puso una de sus manos sovre su boca tratando de contener su impresión, Axel había despertado algo en él que jamás imaginó llegar a tener.</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Oye, Roxas, ¿me escuchas? Rooooooxaaaaaaaas... —Ventus tuvo que agitar su mano enfrente del rostro de su hermano para tratar de llamar su atención.</p><p>— ¿E-eh? ¿Qué? </p><p>— ¿Estás bien? Llevas un buen rato mirando hacia la nada. </p><p>Ambos chicos se habían detenido en medio del pasillo que llevaba a la salida del plantel, Roxas lo miró desconcertado por un momento y luego volvió a mirar el vacío frente a él; llevaba varios días sin poder apartar aquella imagen de Axel de su cabeza, tal y como lo había encontrado en el salón de música.</p><p>— Sí, no es nada.</p><p>Ventus lo miró curioso y un poco preocupado, pero suponía que no era una actitud tan extraña en su hermano, quien era tanto o más reservado que eso; de pronto, un grito llamó la atención de ambos rubios, uno buscó la fuente de donde provenía y el otro rehuyó a la persona a quien ya conocía, por lo que no tuvo que voltear para confirmar su identidad.</p><p>— ¡Roxas!</p><p>Axel se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba su amigo, Ventus se apresuró a despedirse y se alejó de ahí en cuanto lo vio, por lo que Roxas sólo pudo observar cómo se perdía la figura de su mellizo entre la multitud; de pronto, sintió un brazo rodeando su cuello, en una especie de llave de lucha.</p><p>— ¡Oye, ¿acaso te ibas a ir sin mí?! ¡Tienes que darme clases, ¿recuerdas?! —dijo Axel excesivamente alegre mientras revolvía sus cabellos rubios, como si fuera una especie de castigo por casi dejarlo abandonado.</p><p>Roxas no dijo nada ni se quejó por las acciones del pelirrojo, se sentía un poco incómodo ahora que estaba junto a él, pero para su sorpresa, no era tan desagradable como lo había imaginado; y, aunque mantenía su distancia con el otro, le respondía, apenas, entre sus pláticas con monosílabos y se mostraba huraño, por lo que no parecía ser un comportamiento diferente a lo usual.</p><p>Tenía que pensar objetivamente: pues bien, a pesar de ser un chico, podía decirle al otro que era apuesto, es decir, Axel no estaba deforme o algo parecido, así que estaba bien si reconocía que era bien parecido... ¿no? No necesariamente tenía que gustarle para admitirlo, ¿verdad? Eran dos cosas diferentes, y mientras lo tuviera en claro, podía pensar lo que quisiera de su amigo... o al menos se esmeraba en convencerse a sí mismo de lo que estaba analizando. Asintió un par de veces cuando se sintió más tranquilo respecto a ese tema, a pesar de que aún se mantenía muy tenso en el lugar donde estaba sentado.</p><p>— Oye, ¿vas a revisar lo que hice, o no? —la voz y el insistente toqueteo del índice de Axel contra su hombro lo hizo reaccionar.</p><p>Miró hacia el mayor por inercia, logrando ver el gesto aletargado en su rostro, y tras repetirse que su deducción era correcta, volvió la vista hacia el cuaderno que permanecía inmóvil delante de él; bien, todo estaba bien entonces, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, volvió a asentir y tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos para por fin revisar el trabajo que le había encargado a su despreocupado amigo. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, su rostro pasó de sereno y medianamente preocupado a descolocado y perturbado.</p><p>— Axel, ¿qué son éstos dibujos junto a las ecuaciones? —dijo Roxas con sumo desagrado e incredulidad, mostrándole los dibujos de manzanas, paletas de helado y llaves entre sus notas.</p><p>— Son para decorarlas, no me gusta ver sólo números y letras por todos lados. —dijo enderezándose, luego de estar casi recostado sobre la mesa, mostrándose orgulloso y satisfecho con su trabajo.</p><p>Hubo un pequeño estallido dentro de la mente de Roxas cuando escuchó la explicación de su amigo, y con toda la indignación posible que pudo tener, tomó un gran marcador rojo y tachó todas las escuaciones, calificándolas como erróneas; de manera que alteró al pelirrojo e hizo que protestara por su acción.</p><p>— Hazlas todas otra vez. —dijo Roxas con el ceño fruncido mientras le regresaba el cuaderno tapizado por marcas rojas.</p><p>— ¡Oye, ni siquiera las revisaste!</p><p>— Lo haré cuando no haya dibujos en ellas, son completamente innecesarios.</p><p>Ambos fruncieron el rostro, haciendo un puchero de enfado y se miraron sin intenciones de ceder, la lucha de miradas duró unos cuantos minutos hasta que Axel volvió a hablar.</p><p>— ¡Ugh! ¡Aburrido! —dijo para después arrancar la hoja de las ecuaciones y comenzar a hacerlas todas otra vez.</p><p>Roxas no respondió ante su ofensa, sólo cruzó los brazos asentando así su postura imponente, sabiéndose el vencedor de esa riña, mientras observaba los gestos de descontento y oía las quejas del mayor, quién a regañadientes seguía escribiendo las ecuaciones en su cuaderno.</p><p>No, no, definitivamente jamás podría gustarle este tipo.</p><p>Con esa firme idea y tras obligar a Axel a hacer correctamente cada ejercicio que le mandó, por fin pudo volver a su hogar, por suerte sus padres estaban ahí, así que sólo tuvo que asearse e ir a cenar, puesto que en esa ocasión, no tendrían que hacerla él y su hermano; volvió a su habitación y se acostó para leer el libro que Axel le había comprado, sentía que a veces era pesado con él, pero si tenía que darle clases privadas, por lo menos quería hacerlo bien.</p><p>De pronto, Ventus entró y fue directamente hacia él.</p><p>— Oye, Roxas, ¿haz leído "Romeo y Julieta"? —Roxas tuvo que desviar la vista de su lectura para enfocarla en su hermano, mirándolo confundido y con la clara interrogante del porqué le estaba preguntando eso. — Es difícil entenderlo, ¿no? Es que tengo que leer un libro para nuestra clase y no sé cuál deba escoger.</p><p>Roxas suspiró con cansancio cuando comprendió qué era lo que quería su hermano, viendo el gesto ingenuo y curioso en su rostro mientras intentaba ver el título del libro que él estaba leyendo.</p><p>— Están en la repisa de allá, escoge el que quieras. Tal vez deberías leer "El fantasma de Canterville" o "Cyrano de Bergerac", pienso que no son tan complicados para ti.</p><p>Ventus se giró y fue a la repisa del fondo, donde Roxas guardaba y acomodaba toda su colección de libros, buscó los que le dijo y entre ellos también encontró el de "Romeo y Julieta" que le había comentando al principio.</p><p>— Oh, en verdad lo tienes, no sabía que te gustaran las historias de amor.</p><p>— William Shakespeare es uno de los escritores más importantes de la literatura universal, por supuesto que tengo que leer los libros que ha escrito.</p><p>Ventus tomó los libros y los observó mientras regresaba hacía la litera para sentarse en una de las orillas, sobre la cama de Roxas, éste lo miró con recelo pero no dijo nada al respecto.</p><p>— Roxas... ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? —dijo Ventus ausente, susurrando sin haber volteado a verlo, aún detallando la cubierta del libro que tenía en sus manos.</p><p>— Por supuesto que no. —dijo Roxas luego de un prolongado momento en el que su gesto se congeló, y habiendo logrado volver en sí, respondió.— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?</p><p>— Por nada, sólo quería saber. —dijo Ventus con una suave risa provocada tanto por su situación como la de su hermano.— Bueno, entonces, te devolveré el libro cuando lo desocupe, ¿está bien? —dijo descolocando al otro al verlo ahora con un semblante tan alegre y natural como el que solía tener siempre.</p><p>Roxas asintió y Ventus volvió a sonreírle en agradecimiento, luego subió a su cama y se acomodó para dormir, no quería complicar más las cosas, y tampoco sabía de qué manera ahondar en el asunto; claro que le interesaba las intenciones de Axel con su hermano, pero también deseaba conocer por su propia cuenta qué era lo que debía hacer. Por su parte, Roxas se había quedó muy incómodo por esa pequeña conversación, pensaba que Ventus ya sabía que él no tenía experiencia en ese tema, así que tampoco entendía porqué le preguntaba aquello o porqué le había comentando que había alguien que le gustaba a él.</p><p>Se mordió el labio con mortificación y apretó el libro que traía entre sus manos, tal vez estaba buscando orientación o quería saber algo al respecto, ambos sabían que, además de lo ya mencionado, él no tenía predilección por ese tema en particular, lo más lógico sería preguntarle a alguien que supiera qué hacer en esos casos o que estuviera saliendo con alguien en ese momento, y él no era precisamente la mejor opción para eso; fue entonces que vino a su mente su escandaloso primo y su no tan alentador prospecto. Bajó su libro y tras un pesado e incómodo silencio, habló.</p><p>— Ventus, si necesitas algo, sólo pídelo, ¿si? —dijo mirando intensamente la colchoneta de su hermano, la cual fungía como techo sobre sí mismo, esperando que el otro entendiera lo que quería decir.— No importa lo que sea...</p><p>En verdad no sabía qué más hacer por él, sólo podía pensar en ayudarlo, en apoyarlo en cualquier cosa de la que prescindiera, aunque no tuviera experiencia o conocimientos en el tema, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera bien; aún cuando no fuera el más indicado y se sintiera completamente ajeno a la situación, sólo quería ayudar a Ventus, nada más. De pronto oyó la risa divertida y alegre del otro, tan genuina y verdadera que no fue necesario verlo para saber que estaba sumamente feliz por sus palabras. </p><p>— Claro, muchas gracias, Roxas.</p><p>Inesperadamente, aquella respuesta conmovió profundamente a su gemelo, y lo hizo sonreír tan sólo por sentir que, incluso alguien tan indiferente como él, podría ser de utilidad para alguien tan ingenuo como su hermano; definitivamente no dejaría solo a Ventus, no solamente en eso, sino en cualquier situación que lo ameritara, era su único hermano y, después de todo, era lo único que podía hacer por él.</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Yo no soy Ventus.</p><p>Dijo firmemente mientras veía con recelo a la chica, esbelta, rubia y bonita, claramente más pequeña, seguramente de un grado menor, quien le pedía que saliera con ella mientras le ofrecía una rosa, un enorme chocolate y una carta en un sobre color rosa con hermosa caligrafía y el nombre "Ventus" escrito en ella.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —chilló ella consternada por sus palabras, siendo presa de los nervios mientras observaba el gesto indiferente que el gemelo del mencionado mantenía en su rostro, completamente opuesto a la usual gentileza que solía haber en el gesto del otro.</p><p>— Es como dice, chica; él es su hermano, Roxas. —dijo Axel saliendo de la nada, habiendo rodeado los hombros del menor con su brazo derecho, recargándose encima de él a modo de camaradería y acercándose demasiado a la chica mientras señalaba el rostro del mellizo con su índice, como si fuera un profesor que debía explicar a detalle el tema que mejor conocía.</p><p>Si la vergüenza, la humillación y el absoluto desinterés de parte de Roxas no habían sido suficientes, el gesto sombrío y la sonrisa burlesca, casi sádica del pelirrojo, asustaron a la chica en demasía; por lo que dio media vuelta rápidamente y se alejó de ahí gritando un agudo y lloroso "lo siento" por todo el pasillo hasta que se perdió de vista. Roxas suspiró con frustración a causa de eso, no era la primera vez que lo confundían con su hermano y realmente le disgustaba que lo hicieran, desde lejos se podía ver la diferencia entre los dos... o al menos es lo que él pensaba al respecto. Muchas veces habían logrado hacerlo sentir como si fuera un clon de su hermano, y de la misma manera, mucha gentelo fastidiaba diciendo lo mucho que se diferenciaban el uno del otro; pero era aún más molesto que fueran hacia él para declararse sin darse cuenta de que estaban hablando con el chico equivocado.</p><p>— A este paso, vas a ahuyentar a todas las pretendientes de Ventus, ¿acaso quieres que se quede solo y sin pareja?</p><p>La voz de Axel sólo hizo que se convenciera más del pensamiento anterior, ya que, lamentablemente, no veía el porqué tenía dar una explicación que, de hecho, no le debía a nadie, ¿qué no deberían asegurarse de saber distinguir al chico a quien le iban a armar ese teatro? Roxas pensaba todo esto mientras aún tenía a su engorroso amigo encima de él.</p><p>— Por cierto, ¿dónde está el gemelo más cotizado? —dijo Axel elevando la otra mano hasta su frente, mirando hacia todas partes, tratando de localizar al susodicho y ganándose una mirada de enfado de parte de Roxas.</p><p>— Ya sabes que él se adelanta a ir a casa, ¿acaso quieres que también venga con nosotros para que se entere del pésimo desempeño que tienes a la hora de estudiar? —dijo sacudiéndose del agarre del pelirrojo, éste lo soltó y elevó ambas manos al frente en señal de rendición, sabiendo que su amigo era capaz de hacer lo que decía.</p><p>— Calma, calma, sólo fue una pregunta, amigo. —rio nerviosamente al entender que en verdad Roxas no estaba de humor para ninguna broma.</p><p>El rubio comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la salida con el firme deseo de terminar aquellas lecciones que tenía que darle al mayor, sin tener la menor intención de ocuparse en algo más que no fuera eso; Axel lo siguió sin dejar su actitud relajada, aunque tratando de no molestar demasiado al otro.</p><p>— ¿Crees que a Ventus le importe que hayas espantado a esa chica?</p><p>— ¡Tú fuiste el que la espantó! Y tampoco creo que a Ventus le disguste enterarse de lo que pasó, después de todo, él... —Roxas cortó en seco su argumento al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de revelar el secreto que Ventus le había contado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo.</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>— Nada, olvídalo.</p><p>Siguieron andando rumbo a la casa de Axel y, a pesar de que el asunto se había calmado un poco, el incómodo ambiente seguía presente, de nuevo venían esas palabras que tanto molestaban a Roxas respecto a cuán diferente era él de su hermano, el tema que más le disgustaba después del porqué no tenía pareja o interés en formar una relación amorosa con alguien más; no, era simplemente desagradable, él sólo quería aprobar el actual semestre, aspirar a un par de concursos de las casas editoras de sus libros favoritos y aplicar para la universidad a la que tanto anhelaba ingresar, ¿era mucho pedir que los demás no lo molestaran con cosas que no le interesaban y que éstas no intervinieran con las que sí quería hacer? Al parecer, sí, era demasiado.</p><p>Llevaba ya un buen rato dándole vueltas al asunto sin haber podido quitárselo de la mente ni poder pensar en algo que mejorara su estado de ánimo, suspiró con cansancio y recargó su mentón sobre su mano izquierda, mirando hacia ese lado dentro de la habitación de Axel; estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que aquellos ojos verdes no habían dejado de verlo en ningún momento, Axel estaba extrañamente callado, pero Roxas no podía percibir nada más que los interminables descontentos que sufría cada vez que lo confundían y comparaban con su gemelo.</p><p>— ¿Sigues molesto por lo que pasó con esa chica? —de pronto el rostro de Axel fue lo único que pudo divisar, se había abalanzado sobre la mesa y estaba demasiado cerca del rostro de Roxas para poder abarcar todo el rango de visión disponible.</p><p>Roxas lo miró con asombro e incomodidad, más por la pregunta del pelirrojo que por haberse acercado tanto a él, ya que conocía a la perfección la respuesta y ahora sentía pena por haber sido descubierto por su mejor amigo. Trató de desviar la mirada y cambiar de tema, cuando sintió las manos de Axel revolverle nuevamente los cabellos.</p><p>— Ah, el problema es que te peinas igual que él, ¿por qué no tratas de cambiar de look? ¿Qué tal uno como el mío? ¿O como el de Riku? ¿Qué tal como Pence? —decía Axel entre risas mientras acomodaba su cabello según el ejemplo que iba sugiriendo.— ¿O como Sora? —dijo por último elevendo los abundantes mechones rubios como si fueran orejas de gato, que era lo más parecido al extraño peinado del castaño.</p><p>Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de apreciar alguna obra de arte, Roxas permaneció tan pasmado y expectante que no fue capaz de reaccionar en todo el tiempo que el pelirrojo realizaba aquella osadía con su cabello.</p><p>— ¡Deja mi cabello más en paz! —dijo Roxas manoteando para que apartara sus manos de él, viéndolo reír divertido igual a  como solía hacer cada vez que hacía sus bromas, lo miró ceñudo e hizo un puchero de disgusto mientras trataba de acomodar su cabello. En un impulso, se levantó y comenzó a "atacar" el cabello del pelirrojo, como lo había hecho con él.— Tú eres el que debería hacer algo con su cabello, pareces un puerco espín. —dijo regresándole la broma y comenzando a alborotar sus largos cabellos.</p><p>Ambos forcejeaban jugando a modo de lucha, hasta que, al perder el equilibrio, cayeron de espaldas al piso, donde siguieron  su pelea divertidos, sin dejar de reír.</p><p>— Está bien, descansemos un poco. —dijo Axel sin deseos de seguir con las lecciones, al menos por algunos minutos.</p><p>Quedaron acostados boca arriba, poco a poco las risas se fueron apagando, mas no así el buen humor que ahora los inundaba, Roxas entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver la guitarra de Axel recargada sobre el escritorio que había a su lado derecho, e inmediatamente recordó la vez que lo había encontrado en la sala de música; volteó a verlo, puesto que seguía acostado junto a él, a su lado izquierdo, y, al verlo de esa manera, tan relajado, con los ojos cerrados y con esa amplia sonrisa en los labios, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si en verdad le llegase a gustar. ¿Lo odiaría si le dijera algo así? ¿Qué tan malo sería si se enamoraba de su mejor amigo? Se entristeció un poco al pensar eso, pero aún así, una tierna sonrisa quedó plasmada en su rostro al haberlo considerado, ajeno al horror o la repulsión que imaginó que sentiría.</p><p>De pronto sentía el deseo de hacerlo, el deseo que no lo había abandonado desde un par de días atrás; pero no quería arruinar el momento, Axel lo había hecho reír a pesar de lo mal que se había sentido, así que, quería al menos disfrutar de esa agradable tarde sin tener que preocuparse más por el asunto.</p><p>El día sábado llegó sin más preámbulos, la mañana era clara y hermosa, y el ambiente se tornaba favorable para todos... bueno, menos para Axel; estaba de pie frente a la casa de Roxas con guitarra en mano y lo único que sabía era que el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Tomó su celular y marcó el número deseado, esperando impacientemente que la llamada fuera recibida y contestada por parte del chico a quien quería localizar.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no hay nadie en tu casa? —dijo tan pronto como contestaron.— Dijiste que no irían a ningún lado.</p><p>— Lo sé, pero Sora llegó de pronto y nos invitó a un picnic; ya estaba todo listo y además, vinieron Hayner, Pence y Olette de visita, así que no podía decirles que no.</p><p>— ¿Y en dónde se supone que están ahora?</p><p>— Al este, en el parque que está a las afueras de la ciudad. </p><p>Ventus hablaba a media voz oculto detrás de un gran árbol, para que ninguno de los presentes oyera la conversación, sabía que Axel había planeado algo para ese día y el presente picnic había arruinado por completo sus intenciones.</p><p>— Lo siento. —dijo para después colgar.</p><p>Por supuesto que Axel hubiera querido que no lo hiciera, en verdad no quería vagar por toda la ciudad tratando de ubicar al grupo de amigos a quienes no conocía para llevar a cabo su cometido; y tampoco quería arruinarle el día a Roxas, pues sabía que tenía muchos deseos de ver a sus viejos amigos desde que se separaron en preparatoria; suspiró decepcionado y resignado, su plan tendría que esperar.</p><p>— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ventus no pudo evitar pegar un brinco por el susto que se llevó cuando oyó la voz de Roxas provenir detrás de él, giró rápidamente tratando de ocultar el móvil que traía en las manos.</p><p>— ¡N-nada! Creí haber recibido una llamada y quería verificar. —dijo alterado y riendo con nerviosismo, esperando que su hermano creyera su excusa.</p><p>Pronto les hablaron para que empezaran a poner la mesa, así que se reunieron en ésta donde ya estaba Sora tratando de averiguar cómo debía acomodarse la comida.</p><p>— ¿En serio quieren que haga esto? Debimos haber comprado comida china o algo así.</p><p>— Qué lastima, yo pensé que querías lucirte delante de Riku al servirle un platillo tan apetecible para que se enamorara más de ti. —susurró Ventus con leve decepción y en voz baja para que solamente él pudiera escucharlo.</p><p>— ¡Voy a servir el mejor platillo que Riku haya probado en toda su vida! —dijo Sora excesivamente entusiasmado, captando la atención del susodicho, por lo que terminó yendo hacia ellos.</p><p>— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —Riku se acercó a Sora con intención de ayudarlo, pero éste se apartó bruscamente de él.</p><p>— ¡No, yo puedo hacerlo! ¡No lo toques! —Sora tomó todo el bowl repleto de comida y se fue corriendo para que Riku no lo alcanzara, haciendo que Ventus fuera tras él para quitárselo, asegurándose de que no se alejara demasiado o fuera a tirarlo.</p><p>Roxas los miraba con suspicacia sin comprender el porqué de tanto alboroto, ya que, hasta donde sabía, Sora no era aficionado a la cocina siquiera para servirse un vaso con agua, así que, ¿para qué haría todo eso? Frunció el rostro con confusión y los observó de lejos, tratando de averiguar qué sería del bowl con la comida. Un instante después, se dio cuenta de la figura que seguía de pie junto a él, mirando hacia la misma dirección pero con una sonrisa muy sutil.</p><p>Oh, no, estaban Riku y él solos frente a la mesa, no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado con disgusto, todavía no le agradaba su compañía y estaba considerando seriamente alejarse de ahí usando cualquier excusa... hasta que cruzó por su mente la opción de preguntarle algo respecto a su relación con Sora, no porque le interesara conocer los detalles que la rodeaban, sino porque quería una referencia para sí mismo.</p><p>— ¡Oye, tú...! Tú... por qué... Sora... —Roxas no lograba hacerse entender y tampoco podía hacer más que mirarlo con demasiada incomodidad y recelo. — ¿Por qué te quedaste con él?</p><p>Riku lo miró de reojo un tanto sorprendido al ver que el rubio trataba de hablarle, cosa que nunca antes había hecho por su propia voluntad, pero entre los murmullos que espetaba y tras oír el nombre del chico castaño, comprendió el tema que estaba tratando de tocar. Sonrió levemente y volvió la vista hacia el frente, observando el alboroto que su despistado novio estaba armando delante de todos.</p><p>— Porque él me acepta como soy, ha estado conmigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, a pesar de los errores que he cometido, él nunca me ha juzgado; y, por si fuera poco, me hace reír con su forma de ser. —Riku hablaba sin voltear a verlo, solamente podía observar a Sora venir hacia él una vez que el asunto del bowl ya se había clamado.</p><p>Sin esperar más tiempo, se apartó rápidamente del lado de Roxas y fue hacia el castaño que se aproximaba cargando un plato de comida con intención de dárselo; Riku hizo una mueca extraña con una sonrisa torcida al ver el estropicio que Sora había hecho con la comida, pero la aceptó de todas formas y el castaño pronto lo jaloneó para que se sentara junto a él. Roxas lo siguió con la vista repasando las palabras que le había dicho sin que él se las haya pedido realmente, pero que en verdad le habían hecho pensar que quizás ambos obtenían esa aceptación por parte del otro; lo suficiente como para que el albino haya dado ese paso de confianza y responsabilidad en su relación, y cuidar que ésta no se vea atrofiada.</p><p>¿Sería posible pensar que podría pasarle lo mismo a él y a Axel? Enterneció su mirada y sonrió ilusionado por la esperanza que le daban esas palabras, aún cuando provinieran de Riku; y le agradó más el sentir que no se escandalizaba por ello.</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No podía creerlo.</p><p>¿En verdad estaba considerando la posibilidad de hacer algo tan vergonzoso? Peor aún, ¿se estaba dejando guiar por la explicación de alguien que ni siquiera le agradaba en realidad? Esto no podía estar pasándole, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿en qué momento se había torcido la realidad de esa manera? Realmente no podía decir que era algo que quisiera que pasara, o que estaba ansioso por hacer, definitivamente no; sin embargo, eso no hacía que el incesante deseo de decirlo se mitigara, y eso lo complicaba todo.</p><p>No podía simplemente parase delante de Axel y decirle que cabía la posibilidad de que él comenzara a gustarle, y no precisamente como el amigo que era... no, obviamente no podía hacer eso; si por lo menos se hubiera molestado en averiguar cuál era el tipo de pareja ideal para su amigo, quizás no se sentiría tan confundido por eso.</p><p>Sí, lo sabía, no era una buena opción hacerlo y a pesar de eso, esa tentadora idea no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza... ¿y por qué sentía su rostro tan acalorado con la sensación de hormigueo sobre sus mejillas? No era posible que en veradad estuviera sonrojado por imaginar todas esas cosas, se suponía que no debía sentirse de esa manera por pensar en su amigo; se tapó el rostro con ambas manos deseando que el rubor disminuyera, era la hora del descanso dentro de la preparatoria, y sabía que Axel no tardaría en llegar a su lado para conversar o perder el tiempo como siempre solía hacer, y no quería que lo viera así.</p><p>De nuevo Ventus había desaparecido diciendo que iría a la cafetería, así que al menos no tenía que mostrarse ante él de esa manera tan lamentable y vergonzosa, se levantó de su asiento y fue rápidamente al baño para mojarse la cara y tratar de despejarse un poco; aunque la idea de quedarse en ese lugar le pareció más atractiva que volver a salir, ya que aún tenía el rostro tapizado de rojo. Tenía que calmarse, no comprendía porqué de repente había comenzado a sentir tantos nervios y escalofríos tan sólo por pensar en tener a Axel a su lado.</p><p>"Estúpido Riku", sus palabras habían hecho que pensara demasiado en ese asunto, sabía que era una inútil excusa tratar de culpar al albino por su condición, sabía que estaba tratando de engañarse para no ver el estado en que se encontraba, pero aún así no podía evitarlo; o al menos lo haría hasta que recobrara la cordura y volviera a la normalidad, lo cual tenía que hacer antes de tuviera que ver de nueva cuenta al chico pelirrojo, quien seguramente estaría buscándolo en ese preciso momento. Suspiró con fuerza, esmerándose por tomar el control de sus emociones, más, sólo un poco más y luego volvería a su salón.</p><p>— ¿Y bien?, ¿qué fue lo que conseguiste?</p><p>Axel estaba de nuevo en la azotea del colegio, pidiéndole algún resultado al rubio situado frente a él, seguía alterado por haber tenido que cancelar lo que había planeado para el fin de semana pasado, cuando ambos mellizos se habían ido de picnic sin avisar; así que ahora le estaba pidiendo al gemelo de su mejor amigo algo que le sirviera para poder llevar a cabo su cometido.</p><p>— No hay mucho que pudiera conseguir, después de todo, lo conoces muy bien; pero quizás esto te sirva.— Ventus extendió su mano hacia él, ofreciéndole sólo un papel doblado, el cual dudaba que le fuera a ser útil.</p><p>Axel lo tomó y lo desdobló con cuidado, su contenido lo asombró haciendo que elevara ambas cejas en el proceso, no era una solución mágica a su dilema, pero podía asegurar que le serviría; desvió la mirada hacia el otro quien sonreía con suficiencia, sabiendo que había hecho un buen trabajo como cómplice del mayor.</p><p>— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Axel más que nada para asegurarse de que fuera verídico que porque desconfiara de Ventus, éste sólo asintió alegremente como respuesta.</p><p>— ¿Y cómo te fue con mi encargo? —dijo Ventus entusiasmado con la idea de recibir lo que tanto estaba anhelando.</p><p>— Nada bien, me has hecho buscar una aguja en un pajar. —Axel se cruzó de brazos haciendo un gesto de derrota mientras recapitulaba la travesía que había emprendido para poder cumplir con su parte del acuerdo.</p><p>Al oír esas palabras, la sonrisa de Ventus se desvaneció completamente, había estado tan feliz e ilusionado por escuchar los resultados de su encomienda que no había considerado la posibilidad de que su deseo no sería concedido, Axel notó la inmensa tristeza en los ojos azules del menor, cual nunca antes había visto en él.</p><p>— ¿Sabes lo difícil que es tratar de encontrar algo como lo que me pediste? —dijo con inusual seriedad observando cautelosamente cada gesto en su rostro.</p><p>— Sí, lo sé.</p><p>Ventus bajó la mirada con pesar, sabía que su encargo no sería nada fácil de realizar, y ahora que escuchaba las palabras del pelirrojo, sabía que seguramente su petición sería denegada; esto volvió impresionar a Axel y, luego de soltar una suave risa al comprender qué era lo que tanto ansiaba el menor, sacó un par de hojas de su pantalón y se las ofreció.</p><p>— Fue todo lo que pude conseguir, espero que te sirva.</p><p>Ventus levantó la mirada y tomó rápidamente las hojas que Axel le ofrecía, leyó su contenido y no pudo evitar emocionarse sobre manera por lo que ahí decía.</p><p>— ¿En serio? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Gracias! —Ventus brincó de felicidad haciendo que Axel riera también al verlo tan alegre.</p><p>Las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que suponían, así que, al menos por el momento, podían continuar con sus propios objetivos, la campana sonó y ambos bajaron, dirigiéndose hacia su salón de clases; el primero en llegar fue Ventus, al encontrarse más cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea.</p><p>El menor giró para despedirse cuando varios alumnos cruzaron el largo pasillo, chocando bruscamente con él y provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, Axel alcanzó a reaccionar y se acercó para amortiguar la inevitable caída del otro, por lo que éste quedó estampado contra su pecho. </p><p>— ¡Wow! ¿Estás bien? —Axel lo sostuvo de los brazos para asegurarse de que no cayera, y luego de un momento, Ventus elevó el rostro un tanto aturdido por el golpe.</p><p>— Sí, estoy bien; gracias. —Ventus le sonrió en agradecimiento y el otro rio un poco por el pequeño susto que se habían llevado.</p><p>De nuevo se despidieron y por fin entraron a sus salones.</p><p>No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿en qué momento había pasado aquello sin que él se hubiera percatado de la situación? No había podido reaccionar a causa de la impresión que sintió, y cuando por fin lo pudo hacer, regresó por su camino tratando de digerir aquella imagen, cuidó que nadie lo viera, ya que quería calmarse, solamente eso, aunque ahora le resultara imposible hacerlo; y es que, por más que se esforzara en ello, la duda seguía en su cabeza: ¿por qué Ventus y Axel estaban solos y abrazados en el pasillo?</p><p>Tenía que haber alguna razón lógica para eso, pero la verdad es que no podía pensar en ese momento, salvo sentir ese enorme malestar y dolor al recordar nítidamente aquella escena; como pudo volvió a su salón e intentó por todos los medios posibles esquivar la mirada de Ventus, aunque pudo notar la gran felicidad que lo embriagaba, y eso sólo hacía que el impacto de dicho suceso se reafirmara. </p><p>Entonces recordó que aquella vez Ventus no le había dicho quién le gustaba, y a él nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle eso, ¿sería posible pensar que Axel le gustara a su hermano? Sabía que Ventus llevaba un tiempo alejándose de ellos cada vez que se ponían de acuerdo para salir o simplemente para platicar, se alteraba cuando lo veía acercarse y se iba corriendo, varias veces había pasado que no encontraba a ninguno de los dos a la hora del descanso, justo como había sucedido ese día... ¿acaso habían estado juntos mientras él esperaba que el pelirrojo fuera a verlo a su salón?</p><p>La jornada escolar terminó, y se presentó en la casa de Axel para continuar con las lecciones que le estaba impartiendo, mas esto sucedió sin que estuviera plenamente consciente de lo que hacía; "¿a Ventus le gusta Axel?" Era lo único que había en su mente, y lamentablemente él sólo podía sentir el enorme deseo de que no fuera verdad, no ahora que se estaba sintiendo atraído por su amigo... que estaba a punto de revelarle algo que quizás cambiaría para bien o para mal la relación que siempre habían tenido.</p><p>Salió tan pronto como pudo, la ansiedad lo estaba matando y su cabeza era un caos, no era posible que eso fuera cierto, ¿verdad? No era posible que se sintiera tan mal por haber visto a su mejor amigo y a su hermano juntos, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en que se estaban viendo a escondidas? Pero al recordar las palabras de Ventus y el cómo los vio en el pasillo, abrazados y riendo tan felices, sólo lo hacían caer de nuevo en esa suposición; y por si fuera poco, se estaba arriesgando mucho, si se le ocurría decirle a Axel que comenzaba a gustarle, se arriesgaba a perder a su amistad, y además, no podía soportar la idea de que, en realidad, él y Ventus se veían bien juntos. Él tenía todas las de perder.</p><p>Se encerró en su cuarto tan pronto como llegó a su casa, de nuevo se encontraban ausentes sus padres y no sabía de qué manera encarar a su hermano, cortante y esquivo fue como se comportó, no podía perder el control, no debía, si antes ya se había debatido lo que sentía, ahora más que nunca era crucial que no se dejara llevar por esos sentimientos; es lo único que podía hacer, mas no sabía si podría conseguirlo.</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba cansado, de nuevo se presentaba aquella situación que siempre había vivido desde que podía recordar, él sabía que era diferente a Ventus, lo sabía perfectamente y aún así, nunca antes había sentido tanto pesar por esa realidad. Él era serio y huraño, con una mentalidad más lógica y madura de la que debería tener, además de ser un tanto temperamental; comparado con su hermano que era alegre, entusiasta, amable y en ocasiones adoptaba un comportamiento más infantil del que debería tener.</p><p>Esa era la verdad, ellos eran muy opuestos a pesar de ser gemelos, porque de hecho, el haber sido engendrados al mismo tiempo no tendría que ser el motivo por el cual ambos tuvieran la misma personalidad, los mismos gustos o las mismas habilidades; pero eso no había detenido a nadie, entre familiares, conocidos y desconocidos, para que les dijeran todos los aspectos en los que no se parecían, todo cuanto los identificaba y los caracterizaba.</p><p>Y él personalmente, nunca había peleado con su hermano por esa razón, a pesar de que dichos comentarios siempre lo habían hecho sentir mal consigo mismo y su existencia, no, nunca le había reclamado a él por lo que los demás dijeran o hicieran, porque Ventus era su hermano, su hermano menor por un par de minutos, sabía que no tenía la culpa de eso; además, el chico era agradable, a pesar de sus descuidos o los disgustos que le pudiera causar, Ventus era un buen hermano, no tenía problemas con eso, y entendía que a todos les agradara y quisieran estar con él, Roxas era uno de ellos también. Claro que le simpatizaba su hermano, ¿a quién no le gustaría convivir con alguien tan risueño y gentil como él? Obviamente todos lo apreciaban, lo sabía.</p><p>El único problema era que no sucedía tanto con Roxas, no era tan antisocial como para despreciar a todo ser humano que hubiera a su alrededor, y era cierto que tenía muy pocos amigos, pero casi siempre alguien terminaba por quejarse de su forma de ser y pronunciaba la tan conocida frase que había tenido que escuchar muchísimas veces dirigirse hacia él: "No eres como Ventus". Por supuesto que no lo era, era una persona completamente diferente, y era ahí donde todas esas comparaciones terminaban hiriéndolo inevitablemente, ya que parecía que no había muchos que estuvieran a gusto con su forma de ser.</p><p>Pero esa era su individualidad, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer para cambiar aunque quisiera, y tampoco era como si quisiese convertirse en una especie de copia de su hermano, tenía su propia vida y quería seguir con ella pese a todo; pero lo que no esperaba era que existiera la posibilidad de que le gustara el único amigo que le quedaba en la ciudad, y que, tanto su amigo como Ventus se llegasen a gustar. No contaba con la opción de decirle a Axel que quizás había comenzado a sentir algo especial por él, y menos aún que los encontraría a él y a Ventus abrazados en el pasillo de la escuela.</p><p>Lo peor del asunto era que, días antes de esto, Ventus le había confesado, expresamente a él, que había alguien que le gustaba, y la mente de Roxas sólo pudo atar cabos conforme a la información que tenía, por lo que la pregunta que le surgió al haber visto tal escena, al poco tiempo se había convertido en una afirmación: a Ventus le gustaba Axel. </p><p>Roxas lamentaba ser él en ese momento, lamentaba tener una personalidad tan desagradable y por primera vez, lamentaba no ser Ventus, y por si eso fuera poco, ahora también lamentaba empezar a sentirse atraído por su mejor amigo; ¿qué tan horrible podía ser como para sentir tanto disgusto y envidia por haber visto a su hermano y a su mejor amigo juntos? Sabía que no era justo con ninguno de los dos, Ventus le había confesado aquello mucho antes de que él considerara sentir algo por Axel, el tema ni siquiera le había interesado hasta ese entonces, y encima de todo, no sabía lo que Axel pensara al respecto; no era justo para nadie que él se entrometiera de esa manera, sin duda, era un pésimo amigo y un pésimo hermano.</p><p>Se removió inquieto sobre su lecho, no quería que amaneciera, no sabía cómo debía enfrentar a ambos chicos, lo único que sabía era que se había prometido ayudar a Ventus en cualquier cosa que necesitase, sin importar lo que fuera, y era justo ahora cuando debía mantener su palabra y ver por el bien de su hermano; lo había dicho y tenía que hacerlo, Ventus confiaba en él, no podía hacer algo tan despreciable como arruinar la vida amorosa de su hermano... aún cuando él se sintiera tan devastado por eso, quería que Ventus fuera feliz, nada más.</p><p>Era el día más largo de su vida, o al menos así lo había sentido, un interminable día de malestar y confusión, Roxas no veía la hora de volver a su hogar y olvidarse de todo el mundo, quería refugiarse en su montaña de libros y no volver a salir de ahí, cada vez que miraba a Ventus recordaba a Axel abrazándolo, y cada vez que veía a Axel, recordaba a su hermano en sus brazos; y la misma idea seguía rondando por su cabeza, era lógico que Ventus le agradara más a Axel que él, después de todo, ambos eran relajados, divertidos y tenían actitudes muy similares, sería más fácil que ellos se agradaran y comenzaran a gustarse que alguien se fijara en él. La chica que lo había confundido era una prueba de eso, era Ventus el favorito y a quien se le habían confesado, no a él. Y cada sonrisa que su hermano le mostraba, le hacía darse cuenta de que en verdad no quería perjudicarlo ni hacer nada que lo hiriera.</p><p>Lo había decidido, vería por su bien aunque fuera tan doloroso para él, mas, sin embargo, ¿por qué ahora estaba alucinando con que Axel se comportaba más atento con él? Como si de pronto quisiera decirle algo importante, tratara de tomar su mano mientras caminaban para dirigirse hacia la casa del mayor, o como si el que éste le revolviera los cabellos significara algo más que el simple gesto con el que trataba de molestarlo. Era imposible que algo así sucediera en la realidad, así que tenía que calmarse, ahora más que nunca, no debía imaginar cosas que no sucedían ni dejarse llevar por lo que sea que creyera sentir.</p><p>— Uwaah, no hagas esa cara, si está mal, sólo dímelo. —La voz de Axel hizo que se sobresaltara, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y ahora apretaba el cuaderno del pelirrojo como si estuviera enojado. — ¿Tengo que hacerlo otra vez? Al menos descancemos un poco, estudiar es muy aburrido.</p><p>¿Qué clase de gesto estaría haciendo para que Axel le dijera eso y se viera tan nervioso? Tenía que calmarse sin importar qué. Ni siquiera estaba revisando el trabajo realizado por el mayor, sus acciones y sus pensamientos no concordaban, Roxas suspiró con exasperación sintiendo cómo finalmente comenzaba a abandonarlo mucha de la tensión que sentía. Axel lo miraba también con ansiedad, no esperaba que tratar de mandarle señales indirectas fuera a ser tan contraproducente, trataba de ser más galante y detallista esperando que Roxas se sintiera conmovido o asombrado, pero todo el tiempo lo había ignorado y ya ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, ¿lo estaba molestando, incomodando o simplemente no le interesaba nada de lo que hiciera? Axel también suspiró con suavidad, Roxas era difícil de conquistar después de todo.</p><p>Roxas desvió la mirada una vez más, como llevaba haciendo durante todo el día, y vio junto a la cama de Axel, a su lado izquierdo, la guitarra del pelirrojo reposando sobre ésta, y de nuevo surgió el deseo de oirlo tocar aquella melodía de la manera que lo había atestiguado sin esperarlo; pero antes de que pudiera pasar algo más, sintió el suave toque de esa mano sobre su cabeza, haciendo que se petrificara y bajara el rostro con pesar.</p><p>— Calma, no tienes porqué enojarte tanto; si sigues así, te quedarás solo. </p><p>Aquellas palabras aturdieron y aterraron al rubio, claramente pudo ver cómo Axel y Ventus se iban juntos y lo dejaban atrás, eso era lo que sus palabras le estaban diciendo; y Roxas no quería eso, no quería que ambos se alejaran de él y lo dejaran solo, pero ¿podía competir con su hermano o al menos decir algo de lo que en verdad quería? Por su parte, Axel se golpeó mentalmente y miró hacia su derecha con reproche e ironía hacia sí mismo, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido decir una estupidez tan grande como esa? Eso ni siquiera era lo que en verdad pensaba acerca del ojiazul, y definitivamente no era la mejor manera de llamar su atención.</p><p>— ¡Axel! —el grito desesperado de Roxas lo hizo voltear hacia él rápidamente, Axel quedó pasmado viendo el extraño gesto de preocupación en su rostro.</p><p>— ¿Uh? </p><p>"Tú me gustas... ", Roxas no decía nada, sólo lo miraba intensamente, como si quisiera que leyera sus pensamientos.</p><p>— ¿Qué? </p><p>"Elígeme a mí".<br/>"Yo también puedo ser divertido, como Ventus". <br/>"Tampoco tengo ganas de estudiar".<br/>"¿Tocarías otra vez esa canción para mí?"</p><p>— ¿Roxas? </p><p>Axel lo miraba con asombro, pues no era común que lo observara con esa desesperación y sin emitir sonido alguno, además de sentirse nervioso por lo incitante que lucía; y sabía que si no mantenía todo bajo control, terminaría arrojándose sobre él.</p><p>— Nada.</p><p>Pronto vio que Roxas bajaba la mirada, y sin poder evitarlo, exhaló con alivio, no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero al menos ese extraño momento ya había acabado; no quería incomodar al menor con su inusual comportamiento, así que trató de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.</p><p>Roxas no podía hacerlo después de todo, no podía decir o hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho; ser espontáneo, hacer a un lado los deberes, pretender interesarse en la música de su amigo, eso no era propio de él. De nuevo suspiró y continuaron las lecciones con desgano e incomodidad, mas no era tan notorio como para que el otro se diera cuenta de ello, estaban bastante ocupados consigo mismos tratando de mantener la calma pese a todo.</p><p>Cuando por fin terminó, Roxas salió de casa de Axel entristecido y agotado por todo cuanto estaba pasando, e incluso Axel se acostó sobre el suelo, llevándose ambas manos al rostro tratando de despejarse del incesante deseo de tocarlo o hacerle algo más al menor. Roxas caminaba sin ánimo alguno, dirigiéndose hacia su casa, no podía creer que en verdad había pensado en decirle a Axel lo que sentía, lo que quería, y volvió a repetirse que no debía, no era justo para su hermano, Ventus confiaba en él, no quería defraudarlo.</p><p>Atravesó el pequeño parque, sabiendo que faltaba poco para llegar a su destino cuando, tras levantar la vista, lo primero que vio fue a Ventus sentado en una banca junto a un chico que estaba peligrosamente cerca de él, y su finta no era para nada de fiar; entre el impacto y el desconcierto, fue rápidamente hacia ellos y haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que su enojo le proporcionaba, apartó al sujeto y lo arrojó contra el piso con intención de golpearlo.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a mi hermano?!</p><p>— ¡Roxas!</p><p>Roxas se interpuso entre ese chico y Ventus, completamente indignado mientras oía como el otro soltaba una risa espeluznante.</p><p>— Vaya, no sabía que tenías un hermano tan valiente.— Vanitas se levantó lentamente mostrando una sonrisa arrogante y divertida.</p><p>— ¡¿Quién se supone que eres tú?!</p><p>— ¡Roxas, espera!</p><p>— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y tú ya deberías estar en casa! —Roxas volteó a verlo con mucha molestia.</p><p>— ¿Estás seguro de que no eres su madre? —Roxas lo miró desconcertado y aún más indignado al oír las palabras del pelinegro, pronto avanzó hacia él dispuesto a darle su merecido, pero Ventus apresó uno de sus brazos y tiró de él para detenerlo.</p><p>— ¡Roxas, no lo hagas!</p><p>El gemelo mayor volteó hacia el menor viéndolo con molestia, y fue él quien ahora era preso de Roxas, éste lo sujetó de la muñeca derecha y lo jaló, llevándoselo para por fin alejarlo del otro; no tenía humor para soportar nada más, y ahora sólo quería volver cuanto antes junto con Ventus e ignorar la risa burlona que resonaba a sus espaldas mientras se marchaban.</p><p>— Adiós, Ventus, nos veremos otro día. —la voz de Vanitas lo hizo voltear hacia él, viendo la sonrisa de satisfacción que le dirigía y haciendo que se sonrojara en el acto.</p><p>Ambos hermanos anduvieron aprisa hasta que llegaron a su hogar, entraron y a simple vista pudieron notar que sus padres de nuevo no se encontraban ahí, Roxas se detuvo a mitad del pasillo aún sin soltarlo, estaba enojado, confundido y se sentía traicionado, su mirada seguía clavada en el piso y no podía pensar en nada, no podía ver clara ninguna cosa en ese momento.</p><p>— Roxas, él... él no es...</p><p>— ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese chico? —giró a verlo con enojo en cuanto lo escuchó.— Se supone que tú ya... —bajó la mirada con pesar al recordar a Axel. —Tú ya tienes a alguien que te gusta, ¿no?</p><p>— ¡No es lo que parece! Él trabaja en el taller de artes a donde asisto y...</p><p>— No me digas nada, no quiero saber nada de él. —se llevó una mano a su frente sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar, soltó a Ventus y éste lo veía con preocupación. — Por ahora déjalo, estoy cansado y no quiero que trates de defender a alguien a quien que al parecer no tiene educación y ni siquiera conozco, ¿oiste?</p><p>— Está bien.</p><p>Roxas dio media vuelta y subió a su recámara, esperaba que al menos Ventus no se fuera a salir para ir a ver a ese chico, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, ahora sí podía decir que había sido el día más largo de su vida.</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo empezó cuando recién iniciaba la preparatoria, tras haber considerado todos los clubes disponibles, decidió entrar al departamento de artes; siempre había tenido el gusto y el talento para el dibujo, por lo que rápidamente se convirtió en un miembro destacado en él. Roxas había quedado en el club de literatura, por lo que ambos comenzaron a manejar diferentes horarios y deberes, pero de cuando en cuando se encontraban dentro del centro comercial, su hermano mayor iba en busca de sus aclamados libros y él iba a un taller de arte, donde impartían algunas clases particulares de paga, además de acudir frecuentemente a las tiendas de materiales y herramientas especializadas para dibujo.</p><p>Fue justo en este lugar donde solía ir a ver las diferentes pinturas y esculturas que los miembros del taller exponían, en ello se entretenía muchas veces al salir del colegio, una de tantas ocasiones divisó, más allá de la sala común de la galería, una puerta entreabierta donde suponía guardaban las obras luego de exponerlas; Ventus se acercó al oír algunas voces provenir de ese lugar, y luego de que un hombre saliera de ahí, se asomó con curiosidad para ver lo que habría dentro de aquella habitación, sin embargo, no era una bodega como él suponía, era un gran salón que fungía como estudio, ya que pudo ver a un chico de espaldas hacia él pintando un cuadro sombrío a la par de bello.</p><p>Pero lo que más había llamado la atención del rubio, fue el chico en cuestión, tenía cabello negro y rebelde, y aunque no había logrado distinguir su rostro debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, podía asegurar que tenía un gesto de tristeza en él; éste notó su presencia y volteó mírandolo con desprecio, fue entonces que Ventus pudo ver los ojos miel de ese joven, contrastando drásticamente con todo lo que hubiera esperado, por lo que el menor quedó impresionado por ello.</p><p>Al instante, el hombre que había visto salir le habló estrictamente diciendo que no debía estar en ese lugar y Ventus tuvo que salir de ahí tras disculparse con el encargado. Luego de eso, había intentado volver a ver a ese chico, pero no lo había logrado, suponía que debía encontrarlo en ese lugar, ya que tiempo después, pudo ver el cuadro que había hecho en la exposición del taller. Cargó su gran bloc de dibujo y trató de hacer un cuadro de una de las esculturas que había en exhibición, pero una voz desconocida sonó tras él, haciendo que interrumpiera abruptamente su labor.</p><p>— No sirves para dibujar, ¿lo sabías?</p><p>Ventus giró al instante y pudo ver a aquel joven a sus espaldas, cruzado de brazos, mirando su dibujo despectivamente, el rubio seguía aturdido por su presencia y tardó en reaccionar más de lo que hubiera querido.</p><p>— Bien, gracias por decirme; tendré que esforzarne más.—Ventus se volvió de nuevo hacia su bloc y siguió haciendo su dibujo.</p><p>— No era una crítica constructiva, niño; te estoy diciendo que no sirves para esto.</p><p>Ventus observó su dibujo al haber escuchado esas palabras, por un momento dudó si en verdad debía seguir haciéndolo, pero pronto se confortó, sabiendo que disfrutaba mucho aquello; sonrió y continuó dibujando a pesar de sentirse incómodo por el hecho de que ese chico no se había apartado. Mas éste no se lo permitió, le arrebató el bloc al ver que había decidido seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.</p><p>— ¡Oye, devuélvemelo! ¡Es mío!— Ventus se levantó y giró para encararlo en cuanto vio que le había quitado su bloc.</p><p>— ¿Para qué quieres algo que no sirve?— el pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente al ver esa reacción y el gesto de preocupación que Ventus tenía en su rostro.— Será mejor que vuelvas a la guardería de donde saliste y dejes el arte a los que de verdad saben hacerlo.</p><p>Ventus apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente y herido por la manera en que ese chico lo estaba menospreciando.</p><p>— No lo haré sólo porque tengas talento y expongan tu trabajo en esta galería, eso no te da derecho a despreciar el arte de los demás.— Ventus lo miraba con seriedad y un poco molesto, quería que el problema terminara de una vez, ya que no había ido a ese lugar para pelear y sólo quería que le regresara su bloc.</p><p>— No hay nada de eso aquí, ni odio, ni oscuridad... —dijo sonriendo mientras veía con arrogancia el bloc de Ventus— ... por lo tanto, no sirve de nada.</p><p>Vio cómo el pelinegro dejaba caer su bloc al piso, como si quisiera quitar el valor que tenía sólo con sus palabras y esa acción; Ventus lo miró fijamente, quería recuperarlo cuanto antes, temía que fuera a romperlo o destruirlo de alguna otra manera. </p><p>— Eso no es cierto, hay muchas cosas que pueden ser representadas con el arte, no todo es odio y oscuridad...</p><p>Ventus hablaba con firmeza, plenamente convencido de lo que decía, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el otro se acercó rápidamente a él y lo tomó bruscamente del cuello de su camisa.</p><p>— ¿Qué puede saber de arte alguien como tú? Sólo eres un neófito insignificante que no entiende de qué está hecho este mundo.— decía con una sonrisa torcida, mostrándole una mirada llena de rencor.</p><p>— ¿E-en serio? ¿Entonces por qué veo tristeza en ti?</p><p>Ventus estaba asombrado por todo cuanto el otro decía, no obstante, también podía ver esa extraña sombra escondida tras esa mirada tan clara como el ámbar más puro que jamás había visto, pero tan hirientes como si pudieran clavar espinas en su corazón. Su comentario disgustó al otro, haciendo que aplicara más fuerza en su agarre, le era increíble que un chico tan ingenuo como él se atreviera a decir aquello con tanta seguridad, como si presumiera de conocerlo.</p><p>— Y también lo veo en ellos.</p><p>Ventus no se retractó de lo que dijo, por el contrario lo reafirmó, esta vez señalando hacia los cuadros que el pelinegro había hecho; el rubio fácilmente podía distinguir ese estilo y el sentir que había sido plasmado en ellos. Vanitas quería hacer que se arrepintiera de lo que estaba diciendo, pero una voz conocida para él se escuchó acercándose desde el fondo de la estancia; por lo que tuvo que separarse de él e ir de nueva cuenta hacia el estudio, de donde había salido. Ventus lo vio alejarse, y tan pronto como sintió que ya no peligraba su bloc, fue rápidamente hacia él y lo recogió, aliviándose de que no le hubiera pasado algo más grave.</p><p>Miró alrededor, buscando al otro chico con cierta preocupación, sentía que en cualquier momento aparecería y retomaría la discusión en donde se quedaron; sin embargo, no fue así, a pesar de eso, se había incomodado mucho por lo que pasó, por lo que prefirió ir a su casa y volver otro día, esperando que no tuviera que pelear otra vez con ese chico.<br/>El tiempo pasó y siguió visitando la galería, como gustaba hacer en sus ratos libres, y aunque le tenía un tanto preocupado el que se encontrara de nuevo con el pelinegro, no dejó de acudir al lugar donde podía disfrutar y admirar todas esas pinturas y esculturas en exhibición; entre las cuales pudo distinguir algunos trabajos de ese chico, y, al parecer, nada había cambiado en él, puesto que seguía identificando esos lúgubres sentimientos impresos en todos esos lienzos.</p><p>Y hubiera querido sentirse aliviado por no haber visto de nuevo a ese chico, pero la verdad es que tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerlo y saber porqué tenía conceptos tan sórdidos y siniestros como los que había dicho aquella vez; sobretodo, porque algo en sus ojos hacía que no pudiera dejar de pensar en él. "Ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre", pensó con congoja una de tantas veces que asistió al taller y no lo encontró; esa vez había vuelto a su hogar sintiéndose extrañamente inquieto, muy pesaroso tan sólo por desear saber algo tan trivial como eso. Tomó su bloc de dibujo y comenzó a trazar el rostro del chico de ojos ambarinos, quería volver a ver esos iris, saber si había podido vislumbrar un poco de luz con ellos, o si ya no se encontraban tan tristes como cuando los conoció. </p><p>Varios meses después, aún seguía tratando de dibujar algún retrato del pelinegro, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a verlo, fue entonces cuando recibió aquel mensaje urgente de parte del mejor amigo de su hermano gemelo, pidiéndole que fuera a la azotea de la escuela para hablar algo importante con él. Y él acudió pensando que habría problemas o alguna otra cuestión preocupante para su persona; pero lo que no esperaba era que Axel le pediría ayuda para enamorar a su hermano mayor, Roxas, y a cambio se ofrecía para darle cualquier cosa que quisiera... Ventus se alegró al pensar que su hermano sería feliz con alguien tan devoto como el pelirrojo; pero, además de eso, sin esperarlo ni poder evitarlo, recordó al instante al desconocido pelinegro que aún rondaba por su cabeza, por lo que terminó pidiéndole que lo localizara. </p><p>Sabía que era algo sumamente difícil de hacer, ya que no tenía ni un solo dato que pudiera darle al pelirrojo como referencia, y aunque ambos habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo, no pudieron hacer mucho para aportar algo de utilidad a su cómplice; algunas semanas después, Ventus le entregó a Axel cierta "información confidencial" que nadie sabía de Roxas, y justo cuando creyó que no lograría saber nada de aquel chico, Axel logró conseguir su ubicación. Estaba tan feliz de saber algo de él, que no se percató del extraño comportamiento que mostró su hermano para con él, y sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a rastrear a aquel chico; logró ubicar el edificio que correspondía a la dirección dada por Axel, y justo cuando se encontraba afuera del edificio, recapacitó y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo.</p><p>¿Había ido en busca de ese chico que lo trató tan mal, sólo porque quería verlo una vez más? Ventus se quedó paralizado sin saber si debía llamar o no, ¿qué se supone que le diría si llegaba a abrirle la puerta? Eso no tenía sentido, y lo único que él sabía era que en verdad quería conocerlo, quería saber qué había pasado con él.</p><p>— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?</p><p>De pronto una voz que le resultó conocida se oyó detrás de él, haciendo que se crispara en el acto, giró encontrándose al pelinegro apenas a un metro de distancia de él; Ventus lo miraba atónito sin saber qué hacer ahora que estaba frente a él, no sabía qué decir ni podía apartar la mirada de él. Había pasado por tantas cosas tratando de encontrarlo, que cuando por fin lo contempló, simplemente se quedó estático... y eso sólo provocó que Vanitas sonriera altivamente.</p><p>No sabía cómo habían terminado así, pero ahora, Ventus y Vanitas se encontraban sentados en el pequeño parque ubicado en la cercanía, platicando más amenamente de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado alguna vez; pero lo que más incomodaba al rubio era que sabía perfectamente porqué se sentía tan nervioso y alterado de tener a ese extraño chico a su lado. Lo había pensado por mucho tiempo, había leído mucho al respecto y la única conclusión a la que llegó fue la que le dijo a Roxas luego de que Axel solicitara su cooperación para conquistarlo: estaba enamorado de él.</p><p>Se había enamorado de Vanitas mucho antes de siquiera haber hablado con él, había ido a buscarlo sin parar desde aquel incidente y aunque después de eso no había vuelto a verlo, había dibujado incontables veces su rostro, deseando poder encontrarlo una vez más... ahora se sentía como si fuera un acosador depravado o como si tuviera algún tipo de obsesión por él, ¿acaso podría empeorar aún más esa situación? </p><p>— ¿Por qué ya no te había visto en el taller?— dijo Ventus quedamente, con la mirada puesta en sus manos que sostenían nerviosamente su bloc de dibujo, así como su mochila y demás útiles escolares.</p><p>— ¿Acaso eres un detective?— dijo Vanitas bruscamente, mírandolo de soslayo para después, desviar su mirada al lado contrario.— Estaba terminando mis estudios, sólo tomé el trabajo en el taller durante las vacaciones. No estoy perdiendo el tiempo como otros...</p><p>Ventus escuchaba perfectamente lo que el otro decía, esa era la razón por la que no había podido verlo otra vez en ese lugar, había una explicación lógica para ello después de todo; y todavía no podía creer que en verdad estuviera hablando civilizadamente con él, sí, mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado considerando la discusión que tuvieron la única vez que se hablaron. Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentirse tan ansioso, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que quería conseguir al haberlo buscado con tanto ahínco; se removió inquieto en su lugar, deseando poder irse de ahí cuanto antes, y al mismo tiempo, quería quedarse conversando con él hasta que no pudiera más, suspiró con frustración, estar junto a alguien que le gustaba era más difícil de lo que parecía.</p><p>— ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado? ¿Me vas a decir que te gusto o algo así? </p><p>La voz burlona de Vanitas hizo que se tensara demasiado, así como sus palabras, no esperaba que fuera a decir algo como eso, y sin meditarlo, giró el rostro hacia él para finalmente poder encararlo; Ventus sólo podía mirarlo intensamente, sin poder responder algo a lo que acababa de decir, y siendo testigo de la risa cruel que no dejaba de emitir el otro. Cuando por fin pudo desviar la mirada, pensó en lo patético que debería estarle pareciendo por haberlo buscado tan desesperadamente, y por un momento deseó salir corriendo de ahí y no volver a insistir en nada con el pelinegro; apenas si estaba culminando este pensamiento, cuando logró captar su silueta moviéndose, acercándose peligrosamente hacia él, era imposible, ¿verdad?Vanitas no iba a besarlo... ¿o si?</p><p>Estuvo expectante todo el tiempo, deseando saber si lo haría o no, hasta que un ruido sordo y la imagen de Vanitas siendo apartado rápidamente de él fue lo único que pudo contemplar, seguido del grito de su hermano quien por alguna razón ahora estaba colocado delante de él, como si tuviera que protegerlo.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a mi hermano?!</p><p>— ¡Roxas!— Ventus lo llamó mientras oía la espeluznante risa que Vanitas comenzaba a soltar.</p><p>— Vaya, no sabía que tenías un hermano tan valiente.— vio a Vanitas en el suelo sin entender muy bien cómo había llegado ahí.</p><p>— ¡¿Quién se supone que eres tú?!</p><p>— ¡Roxas, espera!</p><p>No, Ventus aún no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y tú ya deberías estar en casa! — era cierto, y al percatarse de que Roxas lo veía con tanta molestia no supo qué contestar, hasta que Vanitas volvió a captar su atención.</p><p>— ¿Estás seguro de que no eres su madre?— Ventus sabía que en cualquier momento Roxas lo golpearía por las palabras de que había dicho, así que se avalanzó hacia él, apresando uno de sus brazos, y tirando de él para detenerlo.</p><p>— ¡Roxas, no lo hagas!</p><p>Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, hasta que Roxas volteó hacia él, viéndolo aún más enojado, lo tomó repentinamente y lo jaló, llevándoselo a rastras de ahí; Ventus estaba preocupado, nunca antes había visto a Roxas tan molesto, y sin embargo, giró para ver a Vanitas en cuanto escuchó la risa burlona que resonaba a sus espaldas mientras se marchaban.</p><p>— Adiós, Ventus, nos veremos otro día.— entonces pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que le dirigió e hizo que se sonrojara profundamente.</p><p>Caminaron aprisa hasta llegar a su hogar y se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo en medio de un pesado e incómodo silencio que no supo cómo deshacer, Roxas no lo había soltado aún y se veía muy enojado, aún así trató de hablar para aclarar lo que sea que estuviera pensando.</p><p>— Roxas, él... él no es...</p><p>"...malo", dudó en completar su explicación, sentía que no podía decirle eso luego de que lo había ofendido de esa manera.</p><p>— ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese chico? Se supone que tú ya... Tú ya tienes a alguien que te gusta, ¿no?</p><p>Ventus no sabía porqué Roxas se veía tan afectado por eso, y desgraciadamente no lograba articular alguna frase coherente que pudiera usar para explicar lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>— ¡No es lo que parece! Él trabaja en el taller de artes a donde asisto y...</p><p>"¿Y qué?" Realmente no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos para saber qué debía decirle, ya que, a pesar de que Vanitas fuera un chico con una personalidad tan espeluznante, era él quien le gustaba... ¿y quién podría pensar claramente cuando había estado a punto de ser besado por su prospecto?</p><p>— No me digas nada, no quiero saber nada de él. — veía a Roxas muy alterado, y no sabía qué hacer para que se calmara. — Por ahora déjalo, estoy cansado y no quiero que trates de defender a alguien que al parecer no tiene educación y ni siquiera conozco, ¿oiste?</p><p>— Está bien.</p><p>¿Qué más remedio tenía? Claramente podía ver que su hermano estaba en su límite y tampoco quería presionarlo ni forzar más las cosas, además él también necesitaba descansar y pensar bien lo que quería decirle; después de todo, quería su apoyo en esa situación, si no fuera así, no le habría dicho exclusivamente a él que había alguien que le gustaba... y también tenía que pensar de qué manera lograría que Roxas aceptara a Vanitas, a pesar de lo grosero que se había portado. Eso no sería nada fácil de hacer. Vio cómo Roxas subía las escaleras y se encerraba en su habitación, Ventus suspiró con cansancio y un tanto aliviado de que por lo menos, el asunto no se agravaría más por ese día. </p><p>Ventus miró con calma a su alrededor, pero por más que buscó, no logró ubicar su preciado bloc de dibujo.</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxas estaba de mal humor.</p><p>No debería ser muy extraño verlo molesto todo el día, considerando que esa era una característica que el mellizo tenía; lo preocupante era que muy probablemente él fuera la razón por la que estuviera tan disgustado, ya que había podido notarlo más irritado de lo normal cada vez que se acercaba a él o trataba de hablarle.</p><p>Axel ya sabía que sus ocurrencias a veces podían hacerlo enojar y últimamente él también estaba perdiendo los estribos. Había momentos en los que sus emociones comenzaban a dominarlo, pero él no podía darse el lujo de descontrolarse y hacer lo que el deseo le inducía para con el rubio.<br/>Sí, lo sabía, tenerlo tan cerca en la privacidad de su habitación, tratando de encontrar un buen momento para confesarse, o por lo menos hacer algo que impresionara a Roxas, a la par de mantener el control para no sobrepasarse con él, era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.</p><p>A pesar de que conocía esos aspectos en la personalidad de su amigo, ahora le resultaba doloroso saber que él mismo era el detonante que lo hacía llegar a su límite; estaba casi seguro de eso, y eso era debido a que la pequeña parte faltante que denotaba el "casi" era su propio optimismo que le insistía en seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, no por ello lo estaba dejando a su suerte, por supuesto que no, no podía esperar sentado confiando ciegamente en algo tan incierto como la suerte para asegurar su futuro y el de su mejor amigo, por más simple que pareciera ser su relación con Roxas, era lo que más le importaba; por ello agradeció grandemente el que Ventus lo haya citado en la azotea del colegio para hablar con él, dándole a entender que las acciones evasivas de su amigo se debían a que algo más había pasado.</p><p>— Creo que la situación se complicó más de lo esperado.</p><p>— ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?</p><p>— Bueno, ¿recuerdas el favor que te pedí? Pues, hubo un problema con Roxas.</p><p>Axel estaba sorprendido observando al menor de esa manera, suponía que este chico había cometido alguna torpeza al verlo tan avergonzado y preocupado mientras trataba de explicarle algo que él, en realidad, no entendía; por lo que, lo único que pudo rescatar entre los murmullos de Ventus fue que, en parte, él tenía la culpa de que el humor de su hermano empeorara. Y no era que Axel quisiera hacerlo responsable de eso... lo que sea que haya pasado, sino que eso le decía que debía ser más cuidadoso en lo sucesivo; además de aliviarlo un poco al saber que no todo era su culpa, eso en verdad le había alegrado el día.</p><p>Aún y cuando la actitud de Ventus fuera tan inesperada e inquietante, lo vio cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos; se acercó y le acarició un poco los cabellos tratando de animarlo, al parecer, él también tenía dificultades para sobrellevar lo que estaba pasando. Pero se habían aliado para ayudarse mutuamente, así que por lo menos trataría de hacer algo al respecto, después de todo, era Roxas el tema central de ambos, el interés que tenían en común y el elemento que les preocupaba desde su respectivo punto de vista.</p><p>También sabía que pronto comenzaría el período de exámenes, así que podía entender el que su amigo se viera tan presionado por eso; estaba consiente de que él también tenía que prepararse para sus estudios. Axel observaba a Roxas con diligencia mientras revisaba el ejercicio que le había encargado, sintiendo de nuevo el impulso de hacer algo, mas conteniéndose para no alterarlo más... más de lo que ya estaba. Y sólo podía pensar en algo que había rondado por su mente desde hace varios días atrás, suspiró quedamente, y luego se animó a hablar.</p><p>— Roxas, sabes que están próximos los exámenes trimestrales, ¿verdad?</p><p>Roxas volteó a verlo con desdén, pero provocándole un fuerte escalofrío y una inmensa felicidad, puesto que llevaba días sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que quieres lecciones extra para eso también?</p><p>La acusación directa del ojiazul por poco lo hace estallar de entusiasmo, había pensado decirle eso miles de veces con tal de hacer que estuviera con él la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible... pero no era eso lo que le iba a decir; aún así, se permitió soltar una pequeña risa, sin poder ocultar lo divertido y encantado que se encontraba con su comentario.</p><p>— No, iba a decir que creo que estaré bien, yo puedo hacerlo; así que no tendrás que venir esos días. —Axel mantuvo su sonrisa sincera mientras que el menor digería las palabras que acababa de decir.</p><p>Roxas se había congelado completamente, y lejos de sentirse aliviado, ahora sentía mucho pesar por lo que el pelirrojo le estaba diciendo; volvió de nuevo su vista hacia las notas de Axel, y trató de no mostrarse afectado por ello.</p><p>— Bien, entonces no será necesario que venga aquí.</p><p>Axel soltó una risa cargada de entusiasmo, tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado, mas al poco tiempo, desvió la mirada a su lado derecho, era mejor así, ¿no? Después de todo, no quería forzarlo tanto, y, como dice ese dicho popular: Si lo amas, déjalo ir. Tenía que dejarlo ir, al menos por un tiempo.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Ventus iba a su casa con un inusual sentimiento de tristeza, la situación no había mejorado con Roxas, y aunque no lo evadía del todo, estaba claro que seguía molesto con él y sin deseos de oír su explicación, la cual ni siquiera tenía lo suficientemente clara como para poder enfrentarlo; tampoco sabía si podría volver a ver a Vanitas, y encima de todo, había extraviado su bloc de dibujo, era un conglomerado de desgracias que le habían sobrevenido de pronto, sin darle tiempo siquiera de prepararse para ello.</p><p>Suspiró desanimado sin saber qué debía hacer, cuando al acercarse a su hogar, levantó la vista y encontró a cierto chico pelinegro recargado sobre el cercado de piedra que conformaba la entrada de su casa; cruzado de brazos y sumamente tranquilo, como si todo estuviera yendo de maravilla. Hubiera pensado que estaba alucinando, pero éste clavó su incitante mirada sobre la suya en el instante en que se acercó a él; Ventus se paralizó por completo, sintiéndose hipnotizado por esos iris ambarinos, de nuevo tenían una sombra extraña que calaba profundamente en él.</p><p>— Para ser el "señorito perfección", eres muy descuidado.</p><p>Ventus parpadeó tras oír sus palabras sin comprender lo que le decía, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar a qué se refería, lo vio acercarse extendiendo una mano hacia él; bajó la vista por inercia y pudo distinguir su bloc de dibujo en poder del pelinegro que no dejaba de sonreír con autosuficiencia.</p><p>— Mi bloc... pero, ¿cómo?</p><p>— Lo dejaste tirado en el parque, cuando tu pequeño hermano fue a interrumpir.— Ventus tomó el bloc de su mano conmovido por su gesto, y también muy incómodo por lo que había pasado.— ¿Quién pondría toda su información personal en la portada de su bloc de dibujo?</p><p>Ventus palideció en cuanto lo oyó, estaba a punto de agradecerle por devolverle su bloc, y si antes no estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado, ahora sí estaba muerto de la pena al verse en esa escena y escuchar la risa maliciosa de Vanitas; quien, según creía, reía de satisfacción, sabiendo que una vez más lo había tomado por sorpresa. </p><p>— Al menos fue útil para saber dónde vives.</p><p>De nuevo captó la atención del rubio, haciendo que elevara la vista y lo mirara fijamente, luego de haber estado cabizbajo por varios minutos; no importaba cuántas veces lo viera, aún le impresionaba el porte que tenía y la penetrante mirada que poseía. Sin embargo, y por más que quisiera quedarse a platicar con él, sabía que no era un buen momento para hacerlo, por lo que buscó sus llaves rápidamente y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. </p><p>— Muchas gracias por haber traído mi bloc hasta aquí. Nos vemos.— Ventus hizo una reverencia y giró cruzando el pequeño jardín de la entrada, con intención de entrar a su casa. Apenas si había introducido la llave en la cerradura, cuando se percató de que Vanitas lo había seguido, como si estuviera esperando impacientemente a que abriera la puerta. Y estaba cerca de él, muy, muy, muy cerca.— E-espera, Roxas puede llegar en cualquier...</p><p>— Oh, así que el hermano sobreprotector no está, qué bien.</p><p>Vanitas lo acorraló contra la pieza de madera y giró la llave en la cerradura para abrirla él mismo, empujando a Ventus para que entrara al tiempo que también se introducía dentro del recibidor y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.</p><p>— ¡No, espera!</p><p>— Y tus padres tampoco están, por lo que veo.— Vanitas dio un rápido vistazo a la casa, notando la ausencia de los ya mencionados y haciendo que Ventus se alarmara al sentirse a merced del otro.</p><p>Vanitas caminó tranquilamente hasta el sofá y se sentó cómodamente, extendiendo sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo, como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces antes.</p><p>— No deberías estar aquí, mis padres también... no tardan en volver.— Ventus estaba más nervioso de lo que debería, no sabía qué haría si llegaban a descubrirlo; si no tenía idea de cómo decírselo a Roxas, menos aún sabría qué hacer con la reacción de sus padres.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, vio el sutil gesto de Vanitas, haciéndole entender que quería que se acercara, Ventus fue hacia él aún inseguro y dubitativo, se sentó al otro extremo, un tanto alejado del pelinegro y clavó su mirada sobre sus manos, sin saber qué decir o hacer.</p><p>— ¿Tu hermano no tiene algún pasatiempo o una novia que lo entretenga?— la voz de Vanitas sobresaltó a Ventus, haciendo que se estremeciera y se turbara mientras sopesaba sus palabras.</p><p>— No.</p><p>— Ja, debí suponerlo.— dijo Vanitas con sorna, mirando discretamente hacia la ventana que había en la estancia mientras evaluaba la situación.</p><p>Ventus se sorprendió al oír aquello, aún así, se atrevió a preguntar.</p><p>— ¿Por qué quieres saber? — Vanitas lo miró de soslayo tan analíticamente que Ventus se sintió conmocionado, tanto por la manera en que el mayor lo veía, como por haber sido confrontado por su propia consciencia al darse cuenta de que podría malinterpretar lo que estaba diciendo.— Quiero decir, si es importante, hay alguien que quiere salir con él, y me pidió ayuda para conseguirlo.</p><p>— Oh, ¿en serio? Eso es muy interesante.— Vanitas se acercó a él, deslizándose sobre el sofá tratando de impedir que Ventus escapara.— En ese caso, yo podría hacer algo también.</p><p>— ¿En serio?, ¿me ayudarías a hacer que Roxas se enamore esa persona?— dijo Ventus ilusionado al considerar la idea, era algo que jamás hubiera pensado de Vanitas.</p><p>— Sí, pero no tengo intención de hacerlo para que tu hermano sea feliz.</p><p>— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces, por qué?</p><p>— Porque así ya no podrá interrumpirnos.— Vanitas elevó su mano hasta el mentón de Ventus, y lo único que él pudo ver, fue el rostro del mayor acercándose cada vez más mientras caía de espaldas sobre el sofá. </p><p>Había sido un día muy largo, no sólo por el hecho de que se sintiera tan mal por todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior; o por haber encontrado aquella vez a su hermano en compañía de alguien sumamente desagradable; sino que también Axel le decía que no iba a necesitar su ayuda en los siguientes días para estudiar, y que lo haría por su propia cuenta. Si bien esa era una situación que había anhelado durante mucho tiempo, ahora resultaba ser doloroso; sentía que básicamente, ya no era necesario en su vida, si pronto culminaría su preparatoria, si podía llegar a tener una verdadera y muy agradable relación con su hermano, entonces él saldría sobrando, ¿no? Y el recordar que nuevamente Ventus y él habían desaparecido a la hora del almuerzo, no hacía más que confirmarlo; seguramente ya no querría pasar más tiempo con él, eso era lo único que Roxas podía entender.</p><p>Suspiró con cansancio mientras se dirigía hacia su hogar, y cavilaba todas estas cosas, realmente no lograba encontrar alguna solución más que resignarse y dejar que todo siguiera su curso; no era correcto entrometerse más en la vida de Axel ni la de Ventus, y con toda la pesadumbre que podía sentir en ese momento, abrió la puerta, dispuesto a entrar de una vez.</p><p>— E-espera... Vanitas...</p><p>Ventus cerró sus párpados por la sorpresa de tener al pelinegro tan cerca sin saber muy bien qué estaba sucediendo, sólo podía percibir ese suave y cálido toque sobre sus labios, que eventualmente bajó a su cuello; en medio de ese aturdimiento entreabrió sus ojos y con dificultad pudo distinguir una silueta en el marco de la puerta, mas los abrió de golpe al comprender de quién se trataba.</p><p>— ¡Roxas!</p><p>En efecto, Roxas estaba de pie frente a ellos, observando con incredulidad a su hermano acostado en el sofá y al odioso chico de la vez pasada encima de él, besándolo tranquilamente.</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ventus siempre había sido tranquilo y amable, de cálida y gentil sonrisa, además de tolerante y nunca lo había visto enojado o peleando sin razón con alguien más; por ello, Roxas lo consideraba un buen chico, generalmente lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de ser su hermano mayor, y muy pocas veces había tenido que reprenderlo o hacerse cargo de algún asunto para arreglarlo personalmente, ya sea por la presión social de responsabilizarlo por ser menor que él, o por el simple gusto de ayudarlo, Roxas siempre había estado ahí para él.</p><p>Era también este sentir el que le obligaba a hacer lo correcto y le había convencido de que debía permitir que Axel y Ventus fueran felices el uno con el otro, debía aceptar que ellos se gustaran y apoyarlos en todo lo que necesitaran. Y a pesar de que era tan difícil para él, había decidido hacerlo, porque Ventus era un buen chico y quería lo mejor para él; dejando de lado su aún no confirmada atracción por Axel, todo estaba bien, no tenía problemas con eso y quería esmerarse por ser un buen hermano para él también.</p><p>Entonces... ¿alguien podía decirle por qué estaba siendo testigo de cómo su mellizo estaba siendo "atacado" por aquel insufrible desconocido en el sofá de su sala? Aún si le dijeran que estaba alucinando sabía que no sería más que una vil y estúpida mentira, y más se convencía de ello al ver el gesto alterado y desconcertado que Ventus mostró en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta.</p><p>— ¿Pero qué...?</p><p>Por pura dignidad, se contuvo de terminar aquella pregunta, sabiendo que no tenía que ser un genio para saber cuál sería la respuesta, y estaba seguro de que no le agradaría siquiera oírla provenir de su propia mente.</p><p>— Pero si es el hermano más oportuno, ya era hora de que llegaras. — dijo de pronto el pelinegro.</p><p>¿Eso había sido sarcasmo?</p><p>Roxas se había quedado paralizado al ver que ese tipo no dejaba de besuquear a su hermano, pero luego de oír esas palabras provenir del mismo sujeto, le hizo salir del gran impacto que le causó; ahora lo miraba con rabia e indignación, y a pesar de que pudo percibir una indescifrable sensación por la escena que estaba presenciando, avanzó hacia él con la firme decisión de partirle la cara. Lo vio levantarse de sobre su hermano, lo sujetó del cuello de la polera negra de manga larga que vestía y lo apartó bruscamente de él; cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que desafortunadamente, el pelinegro era más alto que él, por lo que sabía que no se veía tan amenazante como quisiera, y sentir el filo de esa mirada tan fría, a pesar de ser tan clara, clavándose profundamente en la suya, lo inquietó más de lo que quisiera admitir.</p><p>— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar aquí?!</p><p>Y oír esa escalofriante risa le hizo desear desesperadamente que Axel apareciera de la nada e hiciera alguna de sus bromas con tal de desvanecer el tétrico ambiente que se había formado en ese lugar. Vanitas no estaba siquiera un poco preocupado al ver así al rubio, sólo lo veía con arrogancia y sonreía con satisfacción.</p><p>— Su apariencia es muy similar, pero en verdad, ustedes son completamente diferentes.</p><p>Vanitas dijo aquello tan despectivamente y con una mirada tan altiva, que dejó petrificado a Roxas al instante, haciendo que todo su coraje se desvaneciera sin dejar rastro de él más que un semblante de confusión y desasosiego; de nuevo sonrió al ver su expresión, sabía que había tocado un área vulnerable en él. Mas no pudo disfrutarlo tanto como quisiera, ya que sintió un toque al borde de su polera, desvió la vista encontrándose con el gesto preocupado de Ventus, quien negaba con la cabeza, pidiéndole que no siguiera provocándolo. Vanitas rodó los ojos al lado contrario a él y se zafó del agarre de Roxas, el cual ya no tenía la misma fuerza con la que inicialmente lo había tomado.</p><p>— Como sea, nos vemos luego.</p><p>Vanitas caminó sin apuro hacia la puerta y salió del lugar, dejando un sombrío e incómodo ambiente en la sala donde estaban los mellizos. </p><p>— Roxas.</p><p>Ventus miró con preocupación a Roxas, lo llamó tratando de hacer que volviera a la normalidad, pero éste apenas si cruzó su mirada con la suya y se alejó sin darle tiempo de que le hablara más del asunto. Ventus suspiró con desánimo al ver la reacción de su hermano, y cuando por fin pudo recapacitar en lo que había pasado, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado... ¡Vanitas lo había besado! ¡A él, en su casa, y enfrente de su hermano! Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el sofá en posición fetal, tratando de mitigar la sobrecarga de emoción que sentía; hasta que, de pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar y él contestó sin pensar mucho en ello.</p><p>— Háblame de ese tal "Axel"... —fue lo que escuchó inmediatamente del otro lado de la línea.</p><p>Roxas entró a su habitación, se sentó pesadamente sobre su cama y se recargó contra el vitral que conformaba la ventana del lugar, estaba molesto, muy molesto por todo, si el haber encontrado a Ventus con "ese" tipo de "esa" manera en su propia casa no había sido suficiente, le desagradaba más el hecho de haber sido afectado por las mismas palabras que tantas veces había oído provenir precisamente de "él"... pero lo que le molestaba aún más, fue el pensamiento que tuvo en el momento en que presenció aquella escena recién abriendo la puerta. La terrible idea de que, al menos por un instante, pensó en que quería que Ventus y ese tipo se quedaran juntos para que él pudiera quedarse con Axel... ¿en verdad era un hermano tan horrible como para haber deseado eso? Al parecer, sí lo era, un horrible hermano para Ventus y un horrible amigo para Axel.</p><p>Se abrazó a sus rodillas y reposó su cabeza sobre ellas, reprochándose a sí mismo cuán egoista estaba resultando ser, no podía permitir que esas ideas se materializaran; lo mejor para Ventus era Axel, no ese tipo, no debía dejarse llevar por el anhelo de tener a Axel para él cuando ni siquiera estaba plenamente convencido de lo que sentía. No podía hacer algo tan ruin como eso.</p><p>Comparado con eso, las clases fueron aún más tranquilas para él de lo que cualquiera pudiera suponer, mas no pudo evitar sentirse culpable durante todo el día; aún y cuando veía a Ventus tan animado como siempre, parecía como si por alguna razón, esa situación con el pelinegro no lo afectara en lo más mínimo; aunque quizás sólo trataba de sobrellevarlo, puesto que no se había apartado de su lado y se comportaba más sumiso y atento con él de lo normal. Ventus seguía siendo un buen hermano, a pesar de todo.</p><p>Se dirigían escaleras abajo rumbo a la salida, cuando escuchó algunas voces no tan discretas provenir del pasillo por donde acababan de pasar.</p><p>— ¡Que te vaya bien este fin de semana!</p><p>— ¡Jaja, por supuesto que sí! ¡Gracias!</p><p>No le hubiera importado a Roxas de no ser porque pudo reconocer la voz de Axel en ese grito tan alegre, se volvió de nuevo hacia el corredor para asomarse y buscar a su amigo pelirrojo; pero antes de que pudiera entrar en la intersección, chocó bruscamente con alguien que venía en sentido contrario. Perdió el equilibrio y por poco cae desde el borde de las escaleras, si no fuera por los brazos que lo detuvieron, hubiera sufrido una horrible caída. Roxas se aferró a quien lo estaba abrazando, y el otro regresó un poco para alejarlo de ahí, sin haberlo soltado al ver que aún corría el riesgo de caer.</p><p>— Oye, ¿estás bien?</p><p>Roxas abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro al escuchar la voz de Axel, era él quien lo había salvado y ahora estaba abalanzado sobre su pecho; no pudo evitar mirarlo embelesado al sentirse en sus brazos. Aún estaba desorientado por lo que pasó, pero tan pronto como se percató de ello, lo empujó bruscamente y muy alterado para que lo soltara; a pesar de que no se habían visto en todo el día, y había sido ésta la razón por la que había querido verlo en cuanto lo escuchó. </p><p>— Ah, no... yo... lo siento.— Roxas sólo podía bajar la mirada, sintiéndose mal por todo lo que estaba pasando con él y su hermano, y ahora también se sentía culpable por comportarse de esa manera con Axel.— Gracias.</p><p>Al menos trató de agradecerle el que lo haya salvado, pero eso no bastaba para hacerlo sentir mejor.</p><p>— Tranquilo, no tienes que poner esa cara, hoy no habrá lecciones; así que al fin podrás descansar de mí.</p><p>Axel se acercó y revolvió alegremente sus cabellos en un intento por hacerlo recobrar el ánimo que tenía tan apagado, pero eso sólo lo hizo sentir peor; Roxas ni siquiera fue capaz de levantar la mirada o decir algo que lo rectificara, sólo se quedó inmóvil mientras Axel pasaba por su lado y bajaba por las escaleras para salir del edificio de una vez. Y volvió a escuchar un "buena suerte este fin de semana" y otra contestación de parte del pelirrojo para quien le estuviera hablando. Axel seguía con su vida, y Roxas sólo podía lamentarse por eso.</p><p>Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Roxas notó a Ventus muy ocupado y atareado, yendo de un lugar a otro de la casa un tanto alterado y sin descansar; esperaba que al menos esa conducta no tuviera nada que ver con ese horrible chico de ojos asesinos, si no era así, entonces estaría feliz de que su hermano estuviera haciendo tan buen uso de su tiempo. Sus padres se habían ocupado ese día, por lo que tenía que hacerse cargo de él y vigilar que no haya problemas en su casa; aún así, sospechaba que algo estaba pasando, ya que el gemelo menor llevaba todo el día recibiendo llamadas y mensajes en su celular, y eso no era nada común en él.</p><p>De un momento a otro, lo vio tomar su sudadera negra y sus llaves, dispuesto a salir con aparente normalidad; lo cual no pasó desapercibido para él.</p><p>— ¿A dónde vas?</p><p>— ... A la tienda.</p><p>Bien, no era normal que le interrogara sobre sus salidas, pero tampoco era normal que Ventus se pusiera tan nervioso, a menos que fuera mentira; razón por la que cual, Roxas se levantó rápidamente del sofá y fue tras él, portando también una sudadera a juego con la de Ventus y sus propias llaves, para perseguirlo y asegurarse de que no fuera a otro lado. Algo le decía que iba a verse con ese chico, y él definitivamente no permitiría que eso pasara.</p><p>Lo que no esperaba era que Ventus echara a correr y haya tenido que ir en su búsqueda atravesando calles que no se dio el lujo de reconocer, sólo podía pensar en que debía alcanzarlo sin importar lo que pasara; había sido relativamente fácil seguirlo a pesar de que no se había detenido por más que Roxas lo  llamara, y cuando entraron al centro comercial, se dio cuenta de que iba a ser imposible encontrarlo entre tanto gentío.<br/>Anduvo deamulando sin haber visto otra vez esos mechones rubios, por lo que se preguntaba dónde se había metido; en ello meditaba cuando escuchó un gran alboroto provenir de una tarima puesta en medio del espacio central del lugar, el cual normalmente fungía como área libre para el tránsito de los compradores. Aquella algarabía se debía a que alguna banda estaba comenzando a tocar música estridente, como la que le gustaba a su amigo pelirrojo; entre la curiosidad y el interés, terminó por sumarse a la muchedumbre que se había amontonado para escuchar la interpretación gratuita que estaban realizando.</p><p>La música le era familiar, los instrumentos también, y obviamente, esa rebelde y erizada cabellera rojiza lo era aún más: era Axel y su conjunto dando una especie de concierto en pleno centro comercial, como si de alguna celebridad se tratara. Lo vio tan alegre y divertido, tocando con tanta habilidad esa guitarra que permaneció perplejo, mirándolo fijamente sin reparar en la razón por la que había llegado ahí en primer lugar. Y, sin embargo, esa expresión en su rostro, esa melodía ejecutada entre las cuerdas de esa guitarra, no eran las mismas que había presenciado la vez pasada; ¿dónde estaba ese gesto tan entregado y esa tonada que tanto le había gustado? Aún así, podía reconocer que Axel era espléndido, tan vivaz y explosivo como una gran llamarada que atrae e hipnotiza al instante.</p><p>Axel notó su presencia entre la gente y le sonrió, apenas acabó de tocar, fue rápidamente hacia él, haciendo que se petrificara en el acto, pues incluso vestía como si fuera famoso: jeans rasgados, botas negras, playera blanca y una chaqueta negra de cuero con pelusa en el cuello. </p><p>— ¡Roxas!, qué sorpresa que hayas venido, ¿ibas a la librería?— Roxas bajó la mirada con pesar y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Axel se asombrara por ello. </p><p>— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?</p><p>Roxas miró discretamente hacia la tarima donde el resto de la banda empezaba a guardar los instrumentos.</p><p>— Bueno, porque sólo es una audición, después de esto se decidirá si nos ocupan para tocar.— Axel hablaba tan feliz y despreocupado como siempre, tratando de hacer que Roxas se animara a hablarle una vez más aunque sólo fuera para regañarlo.— ¿Y qué te pareció la presentación? Sé que no te gusta ese tipo de música, pero todas las críticas son bienvenidas.</p><p>Axel no pudo evitar sonreír con preocupación, después de todo, nunca había obligado a Roxas a escucharlo tocar. Aquellas palabras lo hicieron sentir mal de nuevo, sabía que Axel siempre lo había apoyado en todo lo que tuviera que ver con su gusto por la literatura, y ahora se daba cuenta de que él no lo había hecho con la música que tocaba su amigo; por eso no le había dicho nada, ¿verdad? Porque sabía que no le agradaba y que seguramente no habría querido ir a ese lugar a verlo tocar. Incluso podía distinguir a varios de sus compañeros apoyando al pelirrojo, menos él, quien se supone era su mejor amigo; Roxas suspiró con cansancio, tampoco tenía ánimos para seguir buscando a Ventus, todo era demasiado incómodo en ese momento.</p><p>— Oye, ¿te parece si vamos por un helado? De todos modos, ya terminé aquí.</p><p>De pronto, Roxas vio una mano extendida frente a él, como si Axel estuviera invitándolo a una cita para ir por enésima vez a comer helado, el interminable helado del que nunca se cansaban, debía añadir; pero, ¿era justo que fuera con él a pesar de que no había tenido intención de ir a ese sitio en primer lugar? Siendo a su parecer tan mal amigo, sabía que no debía aceptar y menos aún si estaba empezando a alucinar con que lo estaba invitando a salir en una cita.<br/>Axel notó su incomodidad y pensó en declinar su oferta, pero para su sorpresa, los dedos temblorosos de Roxas se colocaron sobre su mano, muy discretamente, apenas si rozándolo para que no se alejara; inmediatamente, Axel lo tomó de la muñeca y avanzó aprisa rumbo a la heladería más cercana, llevando a rastras a un Roxas sonrojado e incrédulo. Estaba bien que fuera con él sólo por ser su amigo, ¿no? Aunque sea un mal amigo para Axel, además de repetirse hasta el cansancio que no era una cita, estaba bien, ¿verdad? Porque no era una cita, ¿verdad?</p><p>Incluso empezó a correr a la par del mayor, hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba escaparse un rato con él, que le pareció increíblemente nostálgico; y por el momento, sólo quería volver a ser como antes, por más estúpido que fuera, quería pasar una tarde agradable en compañía de su amigo. Esta acción sólo animó más a Axel, haciendo que aumentara la velocidad y gritara con emoción mientras se perdían por la lejanía, hasta donde se podía vislumbrar.</p><p>Dos cabezas se asomaron detrás de una gran columna, una de tantas que adornaban el centro comercial, observando fijamente la escena anterior; Ventus estaba agachado mirando impresionado a su hermano irse con tanto entusiasmo, mientras que Vanitas estaba cruzado de brazos, recargado sobre la columna, viendo de soslayo lo mismo que el menor.</p><p>— Qué bien, se fueron juntos; tenías razón, fue buena idea traerlo hasta aquí.</p><p>Ventus estaba feliz y emocionado al ver que el plan del pelinegro había funcionado a la perfección, de pronto, Vanitas lo rodeo de los hombros con su brazo y se acercó estrechamente a él.</p><p>— Qué bien, ahora podemos irnos.— Ventus quería preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero el sentirlo tan cerca no lo dejaba pensar claramente.</p><p>Un par de horas después, Roxas volvió a su casa y, apenas abrió la puerta, encontró a Ventus sentado en la sala; se acercó a él viendo el gesto preocupado que tenía en el rostro.</p><p>— ¿A dónde fuiste?</p><p>Ventus se crispó al escucharlo y volteó a verlo con asombro, mas luego le sonrió al darse cuenta de que Roxas estaba hablando con un tono más calmado del que pensó, sí mucho más calmado.</p><p>— A la tienda.— dijo Ventus con la misma alegría de siempre, desvió un poco la vista buscando algo dentro de la bolsa que traía abrazada.— ¿Quieres uno?</p><p>Ventus le ofreció un chocolate, Roxas lo vio con un poco de curiosidad y confusión, ya que pudo ver una bolsa con botanas y dulces, y otra con pan recién hecho; no estaba seguro de que en la misma tienda vendieran todas esas cosas. Pero prefirío dejar de pensar, tomó el chocolate y se sentó a un lado de su hermano, quien se había llevado a la boca un bollo relleno de jalea; su mamá se asomó desde el pasillo saludando a Roxas, al parecer habían vuelto cuando él aún estaba afuera y Ventus les había dicho a sus padres que había tenido algún asunto qué atender.</p><p>No quería volver a pelear luego de lo que había pasado, y aunque sospechaba que aquel sujeto trataría de molestarlos en cualquier momento, no tenía evidencia real con qué reclamarle algo a su mellizo; Ventus seguía siendo un buen hermano, después de todo.</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Son idiotas.</p><p>— ¿Quién?</p><p>Ventus miró a Vanitas con curiosidad, ambos estaban sentados en la barra de la cafetería que estaba frente a la heladería donde se encontraban Axel y Roxas; Vanitas se recargó en el respaldo de la silla ubicada a su derecha, donde Ventus estaba situado, para observar cuidadosamente a los otro dos, además de ser un pretexto para acercarse más al rubio. Ventus también volteó hacia ellos y sonrió, Axel y Roxas conversaban amenamente; aquella escena era algo digno de admirar, puesto que no siempre podía presenciar una actitud tan despreocupada en su hermano mayor.</p><p>La risa burlona y profunda de Vanitas captó su atención de nuevo, haciendo que se preguntara qué era lo divertido de la situación; ya que él, personalmente, estaba muy feliz por el avance que podía ver en ellos, sin lugar a dudas se llevaban muy bien y estaba seguro de que harían una muy bonita pareja. Además, no sabía cómo era posible que Vanitas pudiera concentrarse en vigilarlos mientras soltaba esas risas extrañas, le dirigía miradas inquietantes y le susurraba al oído cosas que ni siquiera entendía, pero que lo dejaban sumamente nervioso y avergonzado; claro, esto fue hasta que notaron que el par de amigos comenzó a retirarse y Ventus tuvo que salir corriendo para llegar a casa antes que su hermano. Aún cuando no pudo prestar real atención a los comentarios de Vanitas, había podido ver algo más en la interacción de Axel y Roxas; por lo que suspiró con alivio y sonrió de alegría, sabía que de ahora en adelante todo estaría bien, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que terminaran juntos, así que no tenía porqué preocuparse... sin embargo, la situación no era tan sencilla como parecía.</p><p>No, no estaba bien, era imposible que pudiera relajarse en ese momento.</p><p>Roxas estaba en su club de literatura, y, a pesar de que era algo que normalmente esperaba con ansias toda la semana, ahora no veía la hora de salir de ahí; las horas de clase le habían parecido eternas, había tenido que soportar la mirada de preocupación y tristeza que Ventus le dirigió cuando le advirtió que debía irse directo a casa y no dejar entrar a nadie. Sabía que estaba siendo estricto con él, pero le horrorizaba la idea de volver a encontrar a ese detestable chico allanando su vivienda... y el insistente parloteo del chico sentado a su derecha hizo que se cubriera el rostro con ambas manos, sabiendo que los demás miembros de su club los estaban observando fijamente, lo cual hacía que se sintiera muy apenado por ello.</p><p>— ¿Por qué todos esos sujetos tienen nombres tan raros?</p><p>¿Y por qué a su amigo se le había ocurrido pegarse a él como chinche durante todo el día, habiendo entrando incluso a su club como si perteneciese a éste de años? Roxas se hundió en la silla con cansancio, no era que odiara la compañía de Axel, de hecho la razón del disgusto de que estuviera tan cerca de él era precisamente lo contrario; desde hace algunos días había empezado a desear cada vez más el toque del pelirrojo. Los sutiles abrazos que le daba, o los roces ocasionales de sus manos ya no eran suficientes, tampoco podía dejar de sentirse tan inusualmente feliz por haber estado con él en la heladería la vez pasada; y por si fuera poco, no lograba convencerse de que eso no fue una cita, se había sentido tan increíblemente bien, que todos sus esfuerzos por quitarse esa equivocada idea de la cabeza no estaban sirviendo en lo absoluto. Se suponía que no era una cita, pero en su interior seguía sintiendo y diciendo que había sido una cita... eso sólo lo alteraba más.</p><p>Cruzó ambos brazos, apoyándolos sobre el escritorio que estaba ocupando y escondió su rostro entre ellos por la mortificación que tenía de escuchar claramente aquella voz riendo a cada rato y hablando con demasiado entusiasmo; sabía que no debía sentir eso, ni mucho menos desearlo, no si era su hermano menor el que se sintió atraído por Axel en primer lugar y éste le correspondía, sería  horrible que hiciera algo así.<br/>
Cuando por fin terminó aquella hora, se levantó apresuradamente para salir del lugar, ya no había vuelto a darle lecciones y tampoco habían hablado al respecto, así que no había razón para quedarse con Axel ni un minuto más; desafortunadamente para Roxas, Axel se dedicó a perseguirlo, puesto que de todas formas no había empezado a correr todavía, y fue capaz de alcanzarlo apenas salieron al pasillo. </p><p>— Eres rápido, ¿has pensado en ser corredor de pista?— Roxas no respondió, sólo podía pensar que debía ser aún más veloz para que no pudiera alcanzarlo, sin embargo, Axel se colocó delante de él para frenarlo, aprovechando que el menor había reaccionado antes para no estrellarse contra él.— Oye, ¿por qué tanta prisa?, ¿pasó algo? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.</p><p>Roxas sólo podía lamentarse y estremecerse por el toque del mayor sobre sus cabellos, estaba perplejo y bajó la cabeza aún con más pesar que antes; por supuesto que no, no podía decirle lo que quería, lo que sentía ni lo que pensaba de él. Cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de que Axel le atraía más de lo había imaginado, pero no era correcto que lo dijera si sabía que Ventus y él podían resultar afectados por sus palabras.</p><p>—...-tame.</p><p>— ¿Eh?</p><p>— ¡Suéltame!, ¡no me toques!</p><p>Como si de un electroshock se tratara, Roxas arrojó la mano de Axel, lo empujó al tiempo que se apartó rápidamente de él, ambos se miraron por un instante en el que el ojiazul le mostró una expresión muy molesta, tan sólo para marcharse a su casa en una clara demostración de que no quería seguir junto a él por más tiempo. Aquello asombró a Axel, por lo que quedó paralizado y sinceramente dudó si debía seguirlo, cosa que nunca antes había hecho, ya que siempre iba tras él sin importar lo que habiese pasado. Porque le agradaba, lo estimaba y deseaba que fuera feliz, Axel no quería alejarse de él y tampoco quería que estuviera solo... pero eso había sido más hiriente de lo que hubiera sentido antes. </p><p>Bajó la cabeza, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono, había pasado todo el día buscando una buena oportunidad para declarársele a su amigo malhumorado; había pensado miles de maneras, de palabras, de obsequios que ofrecerle. Sabía que sería difícil hacer que el rubio se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él, y había pensado esperar hasta ver algún indicio de su parte, pero el mensaje que Ventus le había mandado la noche anterior lo hizo decidirse a hacerlo cuanto antes. </p><p>"Tienes que decírselo ya". En su momento no pensó que ese mensaje se debiera a algún problema o fuera una mala señal; pero después de haber visto esa reacción en Roxas, ahora verdaderamente se preguntaba si algo había pasado para que el menor haya tenido que enviarle ese texto.<br/>
No sabía cuánto tiempo había quedado inmóvil en medio del pasillo, aún seguía considerando seriamente la situación en la que se encontraba; pero sabía que a pesar de todo, lo que más deseaba era estar con él, así que levantó la vista y salió del lugar con la firme convicción de encontrar a Roxas y decirle todo de una vez.</p><p>Por su parte, Roxas seguía corriendo entre las concurridas calles de la ciudad, se sentía terriblemente mal por haber tenido que alejar a Axel y sólo quería llegar a su casa; la noche comezaba a caer y él iba atravesando el pequeño parque, cuando de pronto una oscura silueta se interpuso en su camino, haciendo que se detuviera en el acto.</p><p>— Vaya, el hermano responsable llega muy tarde.</p><p>— ¡Tú!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡¿Has venido a molestar a Ventus otra vez?!— Roxas miraba con mucho disgusto al pelinegro y la estridente risa que éste emitió casi lo hizo taparse los oídos. </p><p>— Si quisiera hacer eso, estaría con él en este preciso momento. Pero en esta ocasión, no vine por él, sino por ti.</p><p>Como si todo lo que había aguantado hasta ese momento no fue suficiente, para rematar el día ahora se le presentaba ese odioso chico; Roxas suspiró furiosamente y muy exasperado, definitivamente no tenía ánimos para lidiar con él.</p><p>— Yo no tengo nada qué ver contigo, y mi hemano tampoco; así que deja de meterte en su vida. Además, por si no lo sabías, él ya tiene a alguien mucho más calificado que tú.</p><p>Vanitas volvió a sonreír con malicia al escuchar sus palabras.</p><p>— ¿En serio? No me digas.— Vanitas no podía evitar reír con suma diversión malsana por lo que el otro decía; comenzó a rodearlo, analizándolo minuciosamente antes de proseguir.— ¿Y se puede saber quién es esa persona?</p><p>— ¡Axel!</p><p>Roxas hubiera deseado poder decirlo claro y fuerte, pero el enorme nudo que apareció en su garganta se lo impidió, por lo que habló con un gruñido forzado, haciendo que se sintiera inseguro y un tanto ridículo, casi como si fuera un niño pequeño que trataba de no mostrarse débil; ahora también estaba furioso consigo mismo, no  podía dejarse amedrentar por ese tipo tan sospechoso e impertinente. Pero la risa cruel y divertida de Vanitas no había hecho más que aumentar con su respuesta.</p><p>— Oh, Axel. Así que era él.— Roxas sólo podía irritarse cada vez más mientras oía cómo el otro se burlaba de él.</p><p>— ¡Si, él no dudará en partirte la cara si sigues molestándolo!, ¡y yo tampoco permitiré que un imbécil como tú vuelva a acercarse a él! ¡Sólo eres un demente que ni siquiera lo conoce!</p><p>Roxas sabía que con eso bastaría para dejarle en claro que debía alejarse de Ventus, lo que no sabía era porqué esa sonrisa torcida y escalofriante se ampliaba cada vez más en el rostro del pelinegro; y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Vanitas lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con mucha fuerza y sin dejar de sonreír con soberbia.</p><p>— Quien no conoce a tu hermano, eres tú. ¿Sabes lo que tiene en su bloc? ¿Sabes qué hace cuando estás perdiendo el tiempo con tu amiguito pelirrojo? No tienes idea, yo tengo a tu hermano justo donde lo quiero, puedo hacer cualquier cosa con él, y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.</p><p>— ¡Maldito!— Roxas no lo soportó más y se abalanzó contra él, tratando de golpearlo, Vanitas bloqueaba y evadía sus golpes sin dejar de reír, por fin lo tomó de la muñeca y torció el brazo de Roxas para inmovilizarlo.— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?</p><p>Roxas gruñó mientras era sometido, no esperaba que Vanitas tuviera tanta fuerza.</p><p>— ¿Crees que proteges a tu hermano con las tonterías que dices? ¿O acaso no ves lo obvio que eres?— Vanitas lo arrojó deshaciendo su agarre, sin dejar de sonreír con arrogancia.</p><p>— ¿De qué estás hablando?— dijo Roxas mientras sobaba su brazo y lo miraba con enojo y confusión.</p><p>— ¿Estás seguro de que no intentas huir con tus inútiles excusas? Qué ingenuo eres, te conozco más de lo que crees.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué puedes tú saber de mí?! ¡¡Yo jamás dejaría que un tipo tan despreciable como tú supiera nada de mí!!</p><p>Vanitas volvió a acercarse como acechándolo, se inclinó hacia el frente para mostrarse más intimidante y giró su cabeza para hablarle acusadoramente al oído.</p><p>— ¿En verdad crees que no sé nada de ti... o de tu supuesto amigo?</p><p>Roxas seguía esforzándose por no horrorizarse ni amedrentarse por lo que sea que ese chico estuviera tratando de hacer, pero cuando resonó a sus espaldas aquella voz que era tan conocida para él, rápidamente palideció y sintió cómo el alma se le iba a los pies al ver que la sonrisa del otro se había ensanchado aún más que antes. No podía ser que ese tipo supiera algo así, ¿verdad? No era posible que él supiera "eso", ¿verdad? Pero esa enorme, malévola y divertida sonrisa no le permitía pensar otra cosa, ¿él lo sabía? ¡¿Pero, cómo?! </p><p>— ¿En verdad quieres que te diga todo lo que sé?</p><p>Axel llegó junto a ellos y, aunque no le agradó a simple vista la escena que encontró y, sobre todo, al pelinegro que acechaba sospechosamente a su amigo, la misma presencia de éste lo distrajo de reprocharle alguna cosa acerca del porqué estaría molestando al rubio; esa cara se le hacía conocida, pero no podía recordar dónde la había visto. </p><p>— Hey, Roxas. ¿Qué pasa aquí? Oh, tú eres...</p><p>— No pasa nada, Axel... aún, ¿verdad, Roxas?</p><p>Vanitas miró de soslayo al rubio que seguía inmóvil a su lado, quien estaba aún más aterrado que antes por haber oído a Axel y el pelinegro hablar como si se conocieran; se sentía completamente desarmado, si dejaba que dijera lo que sabía, aún y cuando parte de su ser le decía que no debía creerle ni importarle lo que sea que creyera saber de él, sin duda metería en problemas a Axel y a Ventus. Aún cuando no fuera cierto, aún cuando sólo tratara de asustarlo, no podía arriesgarse a que le dijera nada a Axel, y menos aún si resultaba ser que ellos dos se conocían; no, tenía que protegerlos, y por más que lo odiara, debía dejar que el pelinegro ganara en esa ocasión. Roxas permaneció cabizbajo, sin responderle cosa alguna a Vanitas, y éste dio media vuelta para irse cuando se dio por satisfecho.</p><p>— Bueno, eso era todo. Nos vemos, Roxas.</p><p>Axel miró con extrañeza esa aparente despedida cordial de parte de ese chico, y más el contemplar a un estático Roxas que no parecía querer reaccionar o hablar. Sabía que aquella situación era inusual para todos, pero él ya estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de aplacar los nervios y el intenso palpitar de su acelerado corazón, lo cual no se debía a la carrera que había emprendido, sino a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Carraspeó un poco antes de hablar, y tras asegurarse de que aquel chico ya se había ido, trató de acercarse, esperando que Roxas lo notara y alzara la vista.</p><p>— Oye, Roxas... hay algo que quiero decirte.</p><p>— No, no quiero saberlo.</p><p>Roxas estaba seguro de que Axel le diría que estaba saliendo con Ventus, y eso era algo que no soportaría en ese momento, así que se apresuró para impedir que el pelirrojo siguiera hablando.</p><p>— ¿Qué? Ah, pero... es algo importante.— Axel sonrió nerviosamente, y trató de acercarse un poco a él.— Roxas...</p><p>— ¡Dije que no quiero saber! ¡Sólo déjame en paz!</p><p>Roxas se sentía mucho más alterado de lo que podía manejar, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para detener a Axel fue decir aquello, lo miró con frustración y de nuevo se echó a correr al ver que había dejado impactado a Axel; corrió hasta llegar a su casa, entró bruscamente por la puerta y se encerró en su habitación sin prestar atención al aviso que Ventus intentaba darle. No quería saber nada más, sólo quería estar solo.</p><p>Continuará...</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>Gracias por leer.<br/>Atte: Bladegaur</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ventus estaba preocupado.</p><p>Hacía varios días que Roxas estaba demasiado callado y apesadumbrado, bien era sabido que su mellizo no era precisamente la persona más alegre de todas; pero definitivamente, no era normal verlo tan decaído todo el día. Y al presenciar la manera en que evadía a Axel, lo ignoraba cuando éste lo saludaba o apuraba el paso con tal de no coincidir con él a la salida del colegio, estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que algo no muy bueno había pasado entre ellos. </p><p>Los días de exámenes habían comenzado a la par de esta situación, por lo que no había podido reunirse en privado con ninguno de los dos para tratar de resolver el conflicto que se traían entre manos; pues habían estado atareados estudiando y preparando los proyectos que iban a ser calificados. Y sinceramente, él no tenía idea de qué hacer para que ese asunto se solucionara.</p><p>— Te dije que son idiotas.</p><p>Vanitas colocó una tasa de café frente a Ventus, sobre la mesita de la sala donde estaba sentado, dentro del apartamento del pelinegro, mientras pensaba en todas las inusuales acciones de su hermano para con su mejor amigo. Vanitas se sentó pesadamente junto a él, estiró el brazo derecho sobre el respaldo del sofá, justo tras la espalda del rubio, y dio un trago a la tasa que traía en la otra mano.</p><p>— Pero quiero ayudarlos. ¿Qué puedo hacer?</p><p>Ventus tomó entre sus manos la tasa y la miró de manera ausente, sin decidirse a tomar un poco ni poder apartar su mente de ese tema; Vanitas rodó los ojos y resopló antes de hablar con sumo desagradado por tener que decirlo otra vez.</p><p>— No hay mucho que puedas hacer, tu hermano ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que ese chico hace ni le da una oportunidad para que se acerque a él; y dudo mucho que puedas convencerlos de que se sinceren.— dijo despectivamente sabiendo cuán insufrible podía ser ese tema en particular, además de haber presenciado la situación en la que Axel y Roxas se encontraban, por lo que le resultaba molesto tener esa plática con Ventus cuando sabía que no le había dicho nada a él del pequeño descubrimiento concerniente a su hermano mayor.</p><p>Ventus lo vio con tristeza mientras oía lo que decía, había pensado que todo iría bien luego de haberlos visto aquella vez en el centro comercial, a pesar de que Axel no le dijo nada de lo que había planeado para hacer que Roxas se fijara en él; estaba seguro de que había funcionado. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, había surgido ese repentino comportamiento en Roxas...</p><p>— Tu hermano se complica demasiado la vida, aunque es muy divertido burlarse de él.— Vanitas sonreía burlesco al recordar todas las veces que lo había hecho enojar.</p><p>— No es gracioso.</p><p>Ventus le dio un leve codazo en las costillas, haciendo un puchero para que lo tomara en serio, aunque sin tener verdaderos deseos de pelear; Vanitas volvió a rodar los ojos y lo abrazó un poco rodeando sus hombros, esperando que eso bastara para calmarlo.</p><p>— Debe haber algo que pueda hacer.</p><p>— Te digo que no se puede hacer nada, además tampoco es necesario, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta; deja que ellos solos lo hagan, o enséñales telepatía.— dijo Vanitas con sorna y ampliando más su sonrisa torcida.</p><p>Ventus ya sabía que la manera en que Vanitas veía el mundo era sumamente complicada y sombría, pero en ese momento estaba empezando a creer que no había sido muy buena idea haber ido con él para plantearle aquello que le aquejaba; apenas vio la oportunidad de escapar de la supervisión de Roxas, fue a  hurtadillas directamente al apartamento del pelinegro, aprovechando que su gemelo no conocía los horarios reales de su club.</p><p>Había recurrido a esa solución, puesto que en esa situación no tenía muchos conocidos con quiénes pudiera desahogarse, pero el humor cruel de Vanitas estaba haciendo que comenzara a sentirse verdaderamente mal; desvió la mirada para dejar de verlo, sólo quería resolver ese desafortunado incidente, sea lo que fuere que haya pasado.</p><p>Algunos minutos pasaron en completo silencio, hasta que la voz de Vanitas lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.</p><p>— ¿Estás consciente de lo que quieres hacer? </p><p>Ventus levantó la vista cuando lo escuchó, lo miró fijamente y por un instante pudo reconocer dentro de esos ojos letales una sombra diferente a lo que había presenciado con anterioridad; una que le incitaba a hacer cualquier cosa advertiéndole que sería arriesgado, pero no por ello era un caso perdido. Era su forma de decirle que lo apoyaría en lo que fuera que se le ocurriera, y sólo Ventus podía descifrar lo que estaba oculto tras esa mirada tan peculiar; Ventus le sonrió dulcemente y asintió en respuesta a su pregunta, y aunque no comprendió muy bien la razón por la que había ese pequeño cambio en la actitud Vanitas, agradeció el apoyo que percibió de su parte, además, todo era un riesgo a fin de cuentas, así que no había razón para seguir dando rodeos al asunto.</p><p>Los días se sentían sumamente pesados para Roxas desde que había tenido aquel encuentro con ese molesto chico, pero más difícil había sido para él tratar de alejarse indefinidamente de Axel, ya que eso era precisamente lo que nunca había querido que pasara en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo; y ahora más que nunca al darse cuenta de que le atraía en más de un sentido.</p><p>Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, lo primero que vio fue a Ventus salir rápidamente de la cocina para saludarlo tan cordial como siempre lo hacía, al menos se aliviaba de que él estuviera bien y no tuviera razones que alteraran su comportamiento habitual; Ventus lo llamó para que fuera a comer, al parecer sus padres aún no llegaban y él ya había preparado el almuerzo. Así que se dieron el lujo de acomodarse en la sala, donde estarían más cómodos que en el comedor, siendo más grande y estorboso para ser utilizado únicamente por dos personas. Ventus miraba a Roxas discretamente, se veía entristecido y sabía que tenía que ser delicado con el asunto que iba a tratar, eran hermanos después de todo, y lo único que querían era apoyarse mutuamente; Roxas no había dejado de hacerlo y él tampoco quería dejarlo solo, aún cuando no supiera todo lo que le había pasado.</p><p>— Roxas, tenemos que hablar.— la voz de Ventus sobresaltó a Roxas e hizo que volteara a mirarlo con confusión y desdén, por lo que inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho de esa manera.— Quiero decir, sé que no quieres que toque ese tema... sobre la persona que me gusta, pero hay algo que en verdad necesito decirte.</p><p>Roxas lo miró expectante, luego desvió la vista, ambos rubios sabían que a él no le agradaba mucho el tema, por lo que sería muy incómodo para ambos tener que hablar sobre ello; y Roxas no había querido tocar ese tema por la misma razón, no quería oír lo que Ventus fuera a decir, ni que le dijera más de lo que ya especulaba, sin embargo también sabía que no podría evitarlo para siempre. Y ver el gesto de preocupación y tristeza en el rostro de Ventus realmente lo hacía considerar la opción, quizás por única vez, de dejar que dijera lo que quería contarle de una vez por todas. Ventus notó esa condescendencia silenciosa en la actitud de su hermano, por lo que sabía que aquello implicaba un gran esfuerzo de su parte.</p><p>Aquel asunto se había quedado estancado y sabía que no podrían confiar entre ellos si no aclaraban el conflicto que traían encima desde que comenzó a sentirse atraído por aquel chico solitario. ¿De qué otra manera podría ayudarlo si no mostraba que podía confiar en él ni lograba hacer que Roxas expusiera un poco de los problemas que se guardaba?</p><p>— Bueno, él... él es...</p><p>— Ya lo sé, es alto, atractivo, inteligente, de ojos claros, voz profunda y es muy hábil con las manos. Lo conozco desde hace tiempo.— Roxas lo interrumpió sabiendo cabalmente lo que iba a decir de él, no soportó la idea de oírlo de labios de su propio hermano, por lo que terminó diciéndolo él mismo.</p><p>— ¿Lo conoces? </p><p>— Sí, además, los he visto juntos en más de una ocasión.</p><p>— ¿En serio? Oh, sí, lo había olvidado.— Roxas miró de soslayo a su hermano cuando escuchó su comentario, por lo que supuso que todo ese tiempo Ventus estaba enterado de que él los había visto juntos aquella vez.</p><p>Ambos suspiraron de alivio, el ambiente seguía siendo muy incómodo, pero parecía que hablar de eso sería más fácil de lo que habían imaginado; sólo faltaba oír el resto, y podrían continuar con sus vidas, y con suerte, no tendrían que volver a tocar ese tema. Roxas bajó su mirada otra vez, en verdad no quería hacerlo, pero lo único que podía hacer ahora era terminar con ese asunto lo antes posible; cerró los ojos por un momento, dándose valor de seguir con lo que quería decir.</p><p>— Sí, sé que se han visto a escondidas y, honestamente, se ven bien juntos; así que, está bien, no tienes porqué seguir ocultándolo. Ve con Axel y tráelo para que puedas presentarlo con papá y mamá. Yo te espero aquí.</p><p>Ventus estaba profundamente conmovido por las palabras de Roxas, nunca imaginó que su hermano mayor sabría todo lo que había hecho a sus espaldas, ni esperó ver tanta consideración y apoyo de su parte; a pesar de que se lo había ocultado, aún así Roxas le estaba dando su aprobación. Estaba tan feliz y agradecido de tener un hermano tan comprensivo y maduro como él, no podía pedir otro mejor, sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento; Ventus definitivamente buscaría la manera de ayuda a Roxas y apoyarlo al igual como lo estaba haciendo con él. Sí, se lo diría y luego iría a buscar a ese chico que le fascinaba, lo traería, lo presentaría a sus padres, luego saltaría a sus brazos y por fin podría besar a...</p><p>— ¿Axel?... ¡¿Axel?!</p><p>Roxas asintió con un semblante entristecido y apesadumbrado, y sin poder evitarlo, huyó de la mirada de Ventus, éste quedó boquiabierto tratando de comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>— ¡No, no... yo...!</p><p>La voz alarmada de Ventus hizo que Roxas volteara a verlo con preocupación, y cuando éste notó su mirada confusa sobre él, se petrificó sin saber cómo corregir la situación en la que se encontraban. Giró a todos lados, buscando con la vista su bloc y fue rápidamente a él en cuanto lo vio, lo hojeó y lo puso delante de Roxas, quien seguía sin comprender porqué estaba tan alterado ni qué era lo que trataba de hacer; volteó a ver el bloc que Ventus puso delante de él, y al instante, su gesto se descolocó completamente.</p><p>— É-Él es el chico que me gusta, sé que han pasado cosas extrañas y que es un poco altanero, pero... en verdad, me gusta.</p><p>— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien... como... "ÉL"?</p><p>Roxas replicó inmediatamente, plantándole en el rostro el bloc de dibujo que recién le había dejado en sus manos, y Ventus sonrió con ternura al ver el gesto molesto de su hermano; no le respondió, tomó de nuevo el bloc en sus manos y lo miró detenidamente. En la hoja había dibujado varios bosquejos del rostro de Vanitas, lo contempló con nostalgia, y rozó los trazos con sus dedos al ser cautivado de nueva cuenta por ellos; Ventus podía ver claramente la profunda tristeza que había puesto en esos ojos desolados y vacíos. Era aquella expresión que vio en él la vez que lo conoció, sabía que a Roxas no le agradaba, y Vanitas había hecho muchas cosas para ganarse el disgusto de su hermano mayor; pero, también sabía que algo en el pelinegro le atraía mucho, así como ese sutil cambio que podía percibir en él. Ventus volvió a sonreír sin dejar de mirar el dibujo. Por su parte, Roxas no daba crédito a lo que veía, los gestos de Ventus le decían que en verdad gustaba de ese sujeto.</p><p>— Pero, Ventus... ¿qué ves en él? Es maleducado, irrespetuoso, altanero y presumido, ¿o es que te tiene amenazado? ¡Agh! ¡Su manera de ser es horrible y su sonrisa también, no se parece en nada a...!— Roxas se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, en cambio, Ventus sólo lo miró con curiosidad.— Él no te conviene, tú necesitas a alguien que sea alegre y divertido, alguien como...</p><p>"¿... como Axel?" Por un momento, Ventus pensó en completar su argumento, pero estaba tan asombrado por lo que Roxas decía, que en verdad no pudo hacerlo, además sentía que tocaría un área muy importante en él si lo hacía; y aún cuando se muriera de ganas de decirle de quién estaba enamorado Axel, sabía que tampoco le correspondía hacerlo. Suspiró quedamente y luego se decidió a hablar.</p><p>— Vanitas es más que eso, Roxas. Sé que tengo poco tiempo de conocerlo, y se ha mostrado de esa manera ante ti, pero, me gusta, y me ha demostrado que yo también... le... gusto; así que... — a Roxas le era imposible creer lo que Ventus estaba diciendo, y aún así, su semblante avergonzado sólo le decía que estaba siendo sincero, tan ilusionado y torpe como cualquier otro enamorado.</p><p>Y por alguna razón, a Roxas le pareció increíblemente comprensible, pero no por ello menos preocupante, ¿en verdad estaba enamorado de ese tipo? No podía ser posible, pero desafortunadamente parecía que Ventus estaba plenamente convencido de lo que decía; se llevó la mano a la cabeza tratando de que no le estallara por la confusión y la casi paranoia que comenzaba a sentir. ¿Y qué debería hacer ahora? Ventus seguía contemplando el dibujo intensamente e incluso parecía como si quisiera besarlo, era como si la peor pesadilla de Roxas se hubiera hecho realidad.</p><p>— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? No sé cómo se debe manejar esta situación, no me agrada para nada que ese tipo esté rodando por aquí para fastidiarte. Y seguramente papá y mamá enloquecerían si se llegan a enterar de todo lo que ha hecho.</p><p>Ventus lo miró con preocupación cuando escuchó su comentario, haciendo que temiera en gran manera lo que estaba diciendo, y a su vez, trataba de pensar de qué manera podría convencerlo para que entendiera que Vanitas no era un mal partido para él.</p><p>— Me dijiste que podría pedirte cualquier cosa que necesitara, yo sólo quiero que confíes en mi palabra, Roxas; sé lo que parece, pero Vanitas lo demostrará cuando sea necesario. Por favor.</p><p>Roxas nunca antes había visto tanta determinación y entrega en el rostro de su hermano, y jamás habían discutido con él tanto tiempo por el mismo tema, teniendo puntos de vista tan opuestos y siendo tan renuentes a ceder ante la opinión del otro. Eso era algo que definitivamente Roxas no deseaba que pasara en su vida, no era posible que siendo gemelos se vieran en esa situación por culpa de ese sujeto, y si por él fuera, se aseguraría de que Ventus no volviera a ver a ese tal Vanitas nunca más. Pero también sabía que había cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance, y la vida amorosa de su hermano menor era una de ellas, además Ventus no era tonto y tenía suficiente edad como para cuidarse solo y saber elegir aquello que le convenía. </p><p>— Si encuentro cualquier intención indebida en él, o descubro que esté tratando de perjudicarte, se lo diré inmediatamente a nuestros padres, ¿está claro?</p><p>A Roxas no le quedó más opción que seguir mostrando su apoyo, aunque estuviera completamente en contra de eso, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era darle un poco de tiempo; ya luego saldría a la luz la verdadera naturaleza de ese tipo, y si resultaba ser un riesgo para Ventus, entonces no volvería a contenerse en absoluto.</p><p>— ¡Muchas gracias!— Ventus gritó entusiasmado y lleno de felicidad, se abalanzó sobre Roxas y lo abrazó efusivamente.</p><p>Roxas se desconcertó por ello y más al ver las pequeñas lagrimitas de alegría que Ventus comenzó a soltar, mas sólo pudo sonreír ante esa imagen y le devolvió el abrazo; tal vez haber hablado por fin de ese tema y llegar a un acuerdo no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¡¡Ventus!! ¡¡Abre la puerta!!</p><p>Roxas golpeaba con desesperación aquella pieza, no podía creer lo que su mellizo estaba haciendo; todo era culpa de ese chico, ¿verdad? Estaba seguro de que él le había enseñado a hacer eso, porque Ventus jamás le había jugado alguna broma, y menos una tan desagradable como esa. ¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido? Roxas se había despertado ese día con la única preocupación de saber si había aprobado todos sus exámenes; pero ahora se encontraba atrapado y abandonado dentro del salón que pertenece al club de dibujo, sin nadie más que él en muchos metros a la redonda, completamente solo... y con Axel.</p><p>Todo había estado relativamente mejor entre Roxas y Ventus luego de la plática que tuvieron, acerca de ese insufrible chico y lo mucho que éste le gustaba a Ventus; ese fue uno de los momentos más incómodos que Roxas había vivido jamás, pero las reacciones y gestos de su hermano sólo hicieron que se diera cuenta de cuánto le gustaba ese sujeto. Y sin más remedio, prometió apoyarlo para que continuara viéndolo, advirtiéndole que haría algo al respecto ante la menor evidencia de maltrato o abuso de su parte; porque eso no quería decir que lo aceptaba, no, eso jamás pasaría.</p><p>Pues bien, ambos hermanos asistieron al colegio como de costumbre, la semana de exámenes ya había terminado y ese día no tendrían clases, pero debían asistir y esperar a que los profesores dieran a conocer todas las calificaciones a sus estudiantes, de eso dependía que pudieran volver a casa o si debían pasar todo el día haciendo más trabajos para poder aprobar sus materias. Mientras alguna de estas cosas sucedía, Roxas estaba en su salón de clases muerto de aburrimiento, sentado en su escritorio y viendo por la ventana cuando de pronto, Ventus llegó pidiéndole que lo acompañara a su club, ya que quería mostrarle los trabajos que él y sus compañeros habían hecho; y él con tal de distraerse un poco aceptó su invitación, así ambos rubios se dirigieron tranquilamente hasta aquel salón tan alejado.</p><p>Ventus hablaba alegremente de muchas cosas que Roxas no se tomó la molestia de escuchar, honestamente no tenía ánimos de aparentar tener un falso interés en lo que sea que tuviera a su hermano tan emocionado; apenas abrió la puerta del salón le dio el pase para que él entrara, y lo único que pudo ver fue al pelirrojo con el mismo gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad que él dentro de la misma aula, y acto seguido, Ventus lo empujó contra el mayor y salió corriendo de ahí, dejándolos a los dos encerrados. Por fuera, con llave y seguro.</p><p>Y Roxas comenzó a golpear la puerta apenas pudo separarse del cuerpo del pelirrojo, quién quizás era el más impactado por la situación hasta ese momento. Pero ni los golpes, ni los gritos ni las patadas de Roxas pudieron hacer que su gemelo abriera la puerta; Roxas estaba molesto e indignado, no comprendía porqué su gentil y amable hermano le estaba haciendo eso. Ese comportamiento definitivamente no era normal en Ventus, así que estaba seguro que ese odioso chico era quien lo había influenciado para hacer algo así. En cuanto pudiera salir de ahí, se aseguraría de darle una buena lección para que no se atreviera a seguir molestando a su inocente hermano.</p><p>— ¡¡Déjame salir!!</p><p>Sí, en cuanto saliera de ahí le haría saber que meterse con él y su hermano fue el peor error que pudo cometer en su vida. Por el momento, sólo podía seguir insistiendo para que Ventus le abriera la condenada puerta.</p><p>— Oye, chico, ¿qué intentas hacer con esto?</p><p>La voz de Axel hizo que Roxas se paralizara al instante, ningún grito ni golpe se volvió a oír  después de eso, de modo que parecía como si el menor se hubiera desvanecido del lugar; por su parte, Roxas no había reparado en el hecho de que todo ese tiempo el pelirrojo había permanecido en la misma aula. Claro que sabía que estaba encerrado con él, pero se había concentrado tanto en exigirle a Ventus que lo dejara salir, y en pensar las muchas maneras en las que haría que ese tal Vanitas se arrepintiera de haber decidido fastidiarle la vida, que no había pensado en el numerito que estaba montando delante de él.</p><p>Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo tuvo a su lado, tantos días esforzándose por ignorar su voz llamándolo por entre los pasillos del colegio, que ahora no se atrevía a levantar el rostro para mirarlo; a pesar de que lo sentía junto a él, a menos de medio metro de distancia, plantado frente a la misma puerta, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que Ventus estaba planeando hacer con ellos. A fin de cuentas, era el mismo Axel de siempre, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, el único con el que había convivido y mantenido cerca de él por tantos años. El mismo que ahora había hecho que su corazón se acelerara drásticamente y a quien, desde hace un par de meses, literalmente ya no podía seguir viendo de la misma manera, como si ya no fueran amigos. No podía, no ahora que estaba tan confundido y desorientado, por lo mismo no había querido tocar ese tema cuando tuvo esa incómoda plática con Ventus; y a pesar de que su hermano le había asegurado que no era Axel quien le gustaba, en ese momento le era imposible comportarse con él como antes.</p><p>— Ustedes... tienen que arreglar esto.— La voz entristecida de Ventus hizo que Roxas se preocupara, desconocía por completo qué era lo que podría hacer que se sintiera tan mal como para recurrir a ese tipo de tretas. </p><p>— Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando, Ventus? Abre la puerta, no puedes dejarme aquí.</p><p>— No.</p><p>Roxas quedó anonadado y abrió los ojos con mucho asombro, ¿Ventus había dicho "no"? Aquello era inaudito, ¡Ventus nunca le había dicho que "no" a algo que le hubiera pedido! Su impacto no se desvanecía, miró intensamente aquella puerta con incredulidad; sin duda, algo sumamente extraño estaba sucediendo ahí.</p><p>— No pueden seguir de esta manera. Axel, ya es tiempo de que hagas lo que me dijiste...— el nombrado parpadeó con extrañeza en cuanto lo oyó.— ...sé que esto no es lo que acordamos, pero estoy seguro de que podrás solucionarlo y todo saldrá bien.</p><p>Roxas permaneció petrificado aún por la sorpresa de que su hermano se estuviera rebelando de esa manera, mas, al escuchar lo que Ventus estaba diciendo, no pudo evitar angustiarse cuando nuevamente cruzó por su mente el horrible pensamiento de que en verdad hubiera algo más entre ellos.</p><p>— Y Roxas, hace tiempo me dijiste que si llegaba a necesitar algo, podía pedírtelo sin importar lo que fuera, ¿recuerdas?— Roxas brincó un poco por el susto que le dio cuando escuchó la firmeza con la que Ventus estaba hablando; ¿por qué le daba la impresión de que estaba tratando de decirle otra cosa?— No es necesario que hagas tanto por mí, es tiempo de que te hagas cargo de ti, Roxas; yo estaré bien, y realmente deseo que tú también lo estés, debes ocuparte de lo que es importante para ti, habla con Axel y termina con este asunto, Roxas. Es lo único que quiero...</p><p>"¡¿Que hable con Axel?!"<br/>
Roxas no podía creer lo que Ventus estaba diciendo, él no tenía nada qué decirle a Axel, menos aún después de que le había dicho que lo dejara en paz y haber hecho tantas cosas para asegurarse de no tenerlo cerca otra vez; seguramente su hermano se había dado cuenta de ello, y por eso los había encerrado en ese lugar. ¿En qué estaba pensando Ventus al hacer algo así? De principio a fin, ese asunto era sumamente complicado y preocupante, Ventus no podía sólo decidir que ellos debían hablar tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado; Roxas se sentía cada vez más alterado, era demasiado para él, aunque también suponía que su mellizo sólo trataba de hacer que se reconciliaran, porque obviamente él no sabía nada de lo que sentía ni estaba enterado de todo lo que había pasado con Axel.</p><p>— Lo siento.</p><p>Como si las palabras de Ventus no lo tuvieran lo suficientemente impactado y acongojado, Roxas se alarmó aún más cuando escuchó claramente los pasos del rubio alejándose de ese lugar; Ventus no quería forzarlos en realidad, pero desde que había hablado con Roxas acerca de lo mucho que le gustaba Vanitas, y que éste le haya confesado que pensaba que era Axel quien le gustaba, supo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, y el que fuera el encargado de su club había sido de mucha ayuda en esa ocasión.</p><p>Roxas seguía golpeando la puerta, sacudiéndola y llamando a Ventus sin parar, esperando que algo de eso funcionara para que lo dejara salir; cuando Axel se dio cuenta de que el gemelo más pequeño se había marchado, dio media vuelta y se alejó de la puerta, dejando a Roxas pelear solo contra la pieza de madera, y se dispueso a pasear por el aula. No había más que algunos escritorios y lienzos puestos sobre su respectivo trípode. Largos minutos pasaron en los que Roxas no dejó de llamar a su hermano, hasta que se cansó, Axel había estado sentado sobre una de las mesas, mirando por la ventana, desde donde podía ver que se encontraban en el tercer piso del edificio más alejado del colegio.</p><p>Volteó a ver a Roxas por un momento, recién había dejado de pedir ayuda o intentar abrir la puerta, seguía de espaldas hacia él, lo oía jadear de cansancio y en ningún momento había tratado de hablarle o siquiera mirarlo; sabía que la intención de Ventus era buena, pero Roxas no parecía estar de acuerdo con él. Roxas tenía oculto su rostro entre sus manos, apoyando su frente contra la puerta, sintiéndose más ansioso a cada minuto que pasaba, ni siquiera el tenue dolor en sus palmas y antebrazos lograban distraerlo del estado en el que se encontraba; no sabía qué hacer, ni cuándo volvería Ventus para dejarlos salir, y aún así no se decidía a encarar a Axel.</p><p>Temía que la petición de Ventus no fuera a funcionar, por más que se quedara ahí, por más que tratara de solucionar sus problemas con Axel, realmente desconocía si eso bastaría para que todo se arreglara; hasta donde sabía, Axel no era una persona rencorosa, así que era muy probable que se dispusiera a escucharlo. Sí, quizás hablar con él era la mejor opción que tenía, pero eso sólo hacía que su pesar y vergüenza aumentaran, porque, a fin de cuentas, Axel no era el causante de todos esos errores y malentendidos, era él; apenas si estaba tratando de darse valor para dirigirse hacia el pelirrojo, cuando notó que éste se estaba moviendo, y al temer que fuera directamente hacia él, automáticamente volteó buscándolo en el espacio disponible de aquel salón.</p><p>— Bien, ahora es mi turno.</p><p>Roxas se alarmó sobremanera apenas lo hubo localizado, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras ni encontrarlo acercándose peligrosamente a una de las ventanas del lugar con un banquillo en las manos; y antes de que se diera cuenta, había ido impulsivamente hacia él para detenerlo.</p><p>— ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!</p><p>Roxas se puso delante de él, y alzó sus manos para sujetar el banquillo que el pelirrojo estaba cargando sobre su hombro. Axel se descolocó al verlo interponerse entre él y una de las ventanas que daban hacia el pasillo, por lo que tuvo que frenarse en seco para no arremeter contra el rubio.</p><p>— ¿No es obvio? Voy a romper esa ventana.— Axel sonrió ladinamente, como si estuviera orgulloso de ello y miró hacia el vidrio blanquecino que les impedía el paso.</p><p>— ¡N-No puedes hacerlo! Nos meterás en problemas si lo descubren.— Roxas no era consciente de lo mucho que se le había acercado, entre el asombro y la preocupación sólo actuaba por inercia.</p><p>— No te preocupes, no dejaré que te culpen por esto, yo me haré cargo de todo.— Axel forcejeó un poco, tratando de deshacer el agarre de Roxas para que lo dejara hacer aquello, pero éste se lo impidió.</p><p>— ¡No, es propiedad de la escuela! ¡Te pueden reportar o expulsar por hacer algo así!—Roxas se desconcertó al sentir que Axel lo apartó con suavidad mientas ampliaba más su sonrisa.</p><p>— No me preocupa que hagan eso, si me castigan, o me expulsan, nada de eso importa...</p><p>— ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar?— Roxas se sentía un tanto ridículo al estar regañando al pelirrojo de esa manera, y al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por todas las veces que había tenido que hacerlo para que no se metiera en problemas.— ¿Por qué te arriesgas al hacer algo así?</p><p>Roxas tomó el banquillo y de nuevo lo jaló para que Axel lo bajara de una vez, éste se lo permitió mientras suavizaba su sonrisa, contraria a la rebosante de entusiasmo que había mostrado segundos atrás; haciendo que Roxas se asombrara por el cambio que estaba presenciando en él, tanto en sus gestos como en su mirada.</p><p>— Tú no quieres estar aquí. Está bien, no tienes qué hacerlo, si rompo la ventana podrás salir y no tendrás qué esperar hasta que Ventus vuelva.</p><p>Roxas se había congelado en su lugar, viendo cómo Axel desviaba la vista por primera vez desde que lo había conocido; lo sabía, ¿no? Sabía que no quería hablar con él ni permanecer por más tiempo en ese lugar, después de todo estaba siendo muy obvio con sus acciones, tanto que el pelirrojo había tenido que buscar la manera de sacarlo de ahí; así es como su mejor amigo se comportaba luego de todo lo que él había hecho para mantenerlo alejado de sí. Axel no había hecho más que seguir siendo considerado y amable con él, así como entusiasta y atolondrado, tal y como siempre lo había sido, como si no tuviera nada en su contra ni hiciera falta reclamarle cosa alguna.</p><p>— ¿Harías eso sólo para que pueda salir de aquí?— Roxas bajó la cabeza sintiéndose amedrentado y culpable por lo que Axel estaba diciendo.</p><p>— Claro que sí, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que fueras feliz.</p><p>Axel ya sabía que probablemente Roxas no lo veía de esa forma, sabía que al tratar de enamorar a su mejor amigo corría el riesgo de estropear su amistad, y más lo notó al ver que el rubio había reaccionado completamente diferente a lo que tenía pensado; por lo que existía un inminente rechazo, incluso podía verlo venir. A fin de cuentas, él conocía muy bien la personalidad independiente e indómita de Roxas, y lejos de encerrarlo en una jaula, Axel quería otorgarle toda la libertad que él deseara, quería darle todo cuanto quisiera y anhelara; lo amaba tanto que quería ver por su bien aún cuando le dijera que no quería volver a verlo nunca más.<br/>
Quería que fuera feliz, a pesar de todo.</p><p>— ¿Por qué?— Roxas se mordió el labio inferior con mortificación, en verdad no entendía porqué Axel diría algo así; no parecía algo que hiciera normalmente, quería respuestas y no sabía cómo obtenerlas.</p><p>— Porque me gustas.</p><p>Roxas alzó la mirada al instante mirándolo con completa incredulidad, y cuando por fin se permitió reaccionar, se molestó al pensar que Axel lo estuviera confundiendo.</p><p>— Yo... ¡Yo no soy Ventus! Si él te gusta, ve y dícelo de una vez.</p><p>Esta vez fue Axel quien lo miró con confusión y asombro, viendo el gesto de disgusto en el rostro del menor, sonrió levemente, de alguna manera le parecía un tanto graciosa esa situación y entendía que Roxas se haya acostumbrado a escuchar esa declaración ser dirigida a su hermano, y no a él. Contuvo una suave risa y sólo lo miró con ternura.</p><p>— Ya sé que no eres Ventus, tu hermano es un buen chico y me agrada, pero no podría decir que me atrae, no siento nada más por él. Tú eres quien me gusta, Roxas.</p><p>De nuevo, Roxas lo miró con incredulidad, contemplando la intensa mirada que Axel le dirigía, y de la cual no lograba entender su significado. Axel extendió su mano deseando poder acariciar sus cabellos o su mejilla, como solía hacer cada vez que podía; pero el gesto de susto que Roxas le mostró y el que cerrara instintivamente los ojos hizo que se detuviera, y alejó su mano de él al recordar que le había dicho que no quería que lo volviera a tocar. </p><p>— No sé desde hace cuánto tiempo me siento así, pero, en verdad me gustas, Roxas.— luego de decir esto con la mayor suavidad posible, Axel se giró huyendo de su mirada, sabía lo que el rubio le diría a continuación; y ahora que todo estaba dicho y hecho, sólo tenía que esperar a que sucediera lo inevitable.</p><p>Roxas trataba de decir algo, pero le era increíble pensar que Axel estuviera hablando en serio, la impresión que sentía no le permitía hacer nada más que murmurar monosílabos y se repetía en sus adentros la misma pregunta sin parar: "¡¿no le gusta Ventus?!". ¿Qué clase de sueño era ése? Estaba soñando, ¿no? Eso no podía estar sucediendo en realidad, porque si acaso fuera verdad, entonces él tenía qué hacer algo, cualquier cosa con tal de que no se perdiera la única oportunidad que tenía para admitir lo que sentía.</p><p>— Yo... no...— Roxas se llevó ambas manos al rostro para ocultarlo, seguía cabizbajo y sabía que Axel estaba mirando a otro lado, pero no por ello dejaba de sentir la vergüenza propia de la situación.— Tú... tú también me gustas...</p><p>— Lo sé, no es necesario que te esfuerces; y no te preocupes, no volveré a molestarte más con eso...— Axel sonrió con tristeza  al creer que había sido un rechazo lo que Roxas apenas si había pronunciado en ese susurro inseguro.</p><p>— ¡¡Dije que me gustas!!</p><p>Roxas gritó con desesperación al ver que Axel había malentendido su confesión, por lo que ahora el pelirrojo lo miraba con asombro, encontrándose inmediatamente la mirada del ojiazul fija sobre él, lo cual hizo que Roxas se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, y de nuevo se tapó el rostro sintiéndose aún más abochornado; y la nula respuesta de Axel sólo hacía que se sintiera más nervioso que antes. Axel se abalanzó sobre él cuando por fin pudo reaccionar y lo abrazó fervientemente, haciendo que ambos corazones se aceleraran por la sorpresa que estaban sintiendo.</p><p>— ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad? ¡¿De verdad?!</p><p>Roxas asentía a cada pregunta de Axel hacía, estaba tan feliz que había tenido que preguntar varias veces por la desbordante emoción que sentía; Roxas asomó sus asombrados ojos por encima del hombro de Axel, quien lo estrujaba un poco más cada vez que le confirmaba lo que le había dicho. </p><p>— Roxas...</p><p>Roxas no podía hacer más que conmoverse por toda la efusividad que Axel le estaba mostrando, por la manera tan ansiosa en que lo abrazaba y el anhelo que reflejaba su voz cada vez que lo llamaba. Lo sentía temblar y no parecía tener deseos de soltarlo, pero él tampoco quería que lo hiciera, así que deslizó sus manos y rodeó la espalda del pelirrojo, devolviéndole un poco del sentimiento que compartían. ¿Acaso había estado tan deseoso como él de decirlo? </p><p>— ¿Por qué? Ventus es mucho más agradable que yo...</p><p>No podía evitar preguntarlo, después de todo, esa era la cuestión que siempre resaltaba cuando los demás los comparaban, y ahora que lo pensaba, Axel nunca le había dicho esa frase que estaba tan acostumbrado a oír; este se separó rápidamente de él y sujetó su confundido rostro entre sus manos. </p><p>— ¿Bromeas? Eres divertido, inteligente, valiente y muy apuesto, a cualquiera le gustaría tenerte como novio.— dijo Axel con una enorme sonrisa y una tierna mirada.</p><p>Roxas no podía reaccionar ante eso, y aunque estuviera tan conmovido por todo cuanto estaba pasando, era Axel quien tenía un par de lágrimas cristalinas en sus ojos a punto de ser derramadas; sabía que quería besarlo, pero ese momento era demasiado especial como para arruinarlo, y si lo hacía sería tan emotivo que no podría soportarlo. Axel juntó su frente con la de Roxas y se mantuvieron cabizbajos, tratando de sobreponerse, aún así, Roxas sintió un suave beso en su mejilla, junto a la comisura de sus labios; por lo que se aferró con más fuerza a la camisa de Axel, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría del bello sueño que estaba teniendo.</p><p>— ¿Axel? ¿Roxas? ¿Siguen ahí?</p><p>La voz de Ventus los asustó, no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban abrazados ni cuánto habían estado encerrados, aún estaban mareados por tantas emociones y más sonrojados de lo que hubieran imaginado. Axel soltó a Roxas para tomarlo de la mano y lo llevó hasta la puerta del salón para que por fin los dejara salir.</p><p>— Sí, estamos aquí, Ventus. Ya puedes abrir la puerta. ―dijo Axel con un tono suave y alegre.</p><p>— ¿En serio? ¿Ya se dijeron todo lo que querían? ¿Por qué no escucho a Roxas?</p><p>Axel volteó a verlo al oír las palabras de Ventus, era obvio que no los dejaría salir a menos que Roxas lo convenciera de que se habían declarado el uno al otro; Roxas lo miró con vergüenza, manteniéndose detrás de él a modo de protección.</p><p>— Está bien, Ventus, déjanos salir.</p><p>— No pareces convencido de lo que dices.— la voz queda de Roxas no era lo que él se había esperado escuchar, así que tenía que insistir un poco más en eso.</p><p>— Entonces, compruébalo por ti mismo.— dijo Axel con autosuficiencia.</p><p>Ventus consideró por un momento sus palabras, luego se decidió a abrir levemente la puerta y se asomó para analizar la situación, al verlos en esa posición, sonrojados y tomados de la mano, además de la indiscutible vergüenza plasmada en el rostro de Roxas, se dio por satisfecho. Abrió completamente la pieza con una enorme sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos salir, como si fuera el anfitrión de una sala de juegos que estuviera a punto de premiarlos por haber pasado la última prueba. E inmediatamente los notó nerviosos, sin saber qué hacer ni tener deseos de volver a sus salones, de nuevo sonrió y les extendió ambos brazos, en los que les ofreció sus respectivas pertenencias.</p><p>Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, le agradecieron y tomaron sus cosas, pero fue Axel quien comprendió finalmente por qué había hecho eso el gemelo menor, sin perder más tiempo, volvió a tomar a Roxas de la mano y tras despedirse de Ventus, salieron corriendo a toda velocidad. </p><p>— ¡Espera!, ¿a dónde vamos?</p><p>— A cualquier parte donde podamos pasar el rato.</p><p>— Pero, nuestras calificaciones...</p><p>— No te dejaré ir ahora que por fin te dije lo que sentía.— Axel volteó a verlo con una inmensa alegría, e hizo que Roxas volviera a sonrojarse.</p><p>¿Cómo es posible que esas simples palabras lo hicieran emocionarse de esa manera? Pero la verdad era que él tampoco quería separarse de él, así que aún con toda la vergüenza que sentía, apretó el agarre en su mano y lo siguió a dondequiera que quisiera llevarlo.</p><p>Ventus los vio alejarse y sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de haber sido el cómplice del pelirrojo, era lo que le había prometido y nada lo hacía más feliz que poder apreciar la felicidad de su hermano mayor.</p><p>Continuará...<br/>
_______________________________</p><p>Gracias por leer OwO</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— No.</p><p>— Vamos, Roxy, sólo una vez.</p><p>El rubio suspiró con cansancio apartando la vista de la lectura que estaba realizando y cerró el libro que traía en sus manos; era la hora del descanso y de nuevo se encontraba a solas con Axel dentro de su salón de clases, quien no dejaba de pedirle lo mismo desde hacía un par de días.</p><p>— No hay nadie mirando.</p><p>Roxas alzó por un momento su mirada añil con la misma actitud reacia que había estado mostrando ante su petición, sin haber cambiado un poco su manera de pensar.</p><p>— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No quiero.</p><p>— Si lo haces, dejaré de molestar.</p><p>Axel le mostró una enorme sonrisa plagada de entusiasmo, aún estaba esperanzado a que aceptara lo que hacer lo que le pedía, lo necesitaba urgentemente, lo quería como nunca antes había sucedido en toda su vida; jamás había imaginado desearlo tanto y menos que sería tan complicado tratar de convencer al ojiazul para que lo hiciera con él.</p><p>— Te prometo que me iré cuando acabes. </p><p>Roxas volvió a suspirar con pesar, es cierto que le disgustaba que Axel le pidiera eso en pleno día dentro del colegio; pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar negándose, ya que a fin de cuentas, él también deseaba hacer aquello.</p><p>— Está bien. — dijo ya derrotado al comprender que no podría librarse del pelirrojo.</p><p>De todas formas, no quería que su actual situación se viera afectada ni que eso diera lugar a algún otro malentendido entre ellos; aunque, no por ello, se sentía menos avergonzado.</p><p>— ¡Si! ¡Genial! ¡Eres el mejor! — dijo Axel excesivamente alegre mientras se levantaba de la silla y rodeaba el escritorio del menor para acercarse a él.</p><p>Axel se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de Roxas; éste no pudo evitar tensarse, ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a sentir el tacto del pelirrojo sobre su piel, pero al mayor parecía bastarle ese simple toque en su boca. Axel se despidió aún teniendo la cercanía con el menor, éste sólo asintió mirando al lado contrario, sin haber podido disminuir la vergüenza que sentía, y exhaló tratando de tranquilizarse una vez que Axel comenzó a alejarse. Sin embargo, un nuevo beso se impactó repentinamente sobre sus labios, haciendo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa, viendo que el otro se había devuelto para robarle un último beso antes de irse.</p><p>Ventus subía tranquilamente por las escaleras, rumbo a su salón de clases abrazando su bloc de dibujo para resguardarlo, cuando de pronto, al doblar por el pasillo, divisó a su cómplice pelirrojo huir despavorido de dentro del aula donde asistía, mientras algunos objetos eran arrojados como proyectiles a diestra y siniestra contra él. Se detuvo por un momento preguntándose qué habría pasado; pero al ver la enorme sonrisa de Axel y el cómo, segundos después, salía tras él un Roxas iracundo, supo que las cosas entre ellos se habían acalorado un poco y rió con suavidad. A sus ojos, era como si sólo fueran dos niños jugando.</p><p>Oyó a Roxas resoplar con molestia, tenía el ceño fruncido y hacía un puchero que le confirmaba que el pelirrojo, sea lo que sea que le haya hecho, se había salido con la suya; volteó a verlo cuando notó su presencia, e inmediatamente suavizó su mirada. Ventus lo miró curioso y le sonrió, si podía hacer eso, entonces no estaba tan molesto como parecía; apenas iba a decirle algo al respecto, cuando se escuchó la voz de Axel resonar con fuerza desde el extremo del pasillo, por donde se había ido.</p><p>— ¡Nos vemos a la salida!— dijo agitando el brazo alegremente habiéndose asomado por el pasillo, para después volver a huir del objeto volador no identificado que Roxas le arrojó, el cual traía en sus manos segundos atrás, por lo que terminó estrellándose contra la pared que limitaba el pasillo.</p><p>Roxas de nuevo resopló y Ventus rió un poco por la escena que había visto, ambos recogieron las cosas que Roxas había aventado y entraron al salón. Roxas aún estaba alterado por el repentino beso que el pelirrojo le había robado, de alguna manera todo entre ellos había vuelto a la normalidad, como si todos los malentendidos y pesares de los últimos meses no hubieran sucedido y volvieran a ser tan amigos como siempre; salvo que ahora habían comenzado a besarse y verse con una estima más íntima desde aquel día en que Ventus los había encerrado en el aula del club de dibujo.</p><p>La situación por sí sola lo tenía nervioso y desconcertado, en ningún momento pudo imaginar que algo así sucedería entre ellos, y aún así, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado por lo que ese pequeño cambio significaba en su relación; ahora había una emoción que simplemente no lograba descifrar, pues también le hacía sentirse aún más desorientado que antes; era un extraño sentir en el que conservaban su antigua amistad aunada al bochorno que los sutiles toques, besos y abrazos de Axel le provocaban.<br/>
Ese asunto lo tenía lo muy distraído, de manera que no había podido poner atención real en sus clases, la campana sonó y  como era de esperarse, ambos hermanos se dirigieron fuera del edificio, apenas se habían acercado a la salida cuando el grito vivaz de Axel se escuchó por todo el corredor, haciendo que más de uno volteara a verlo.  Ventus se despidió de Roxas al ver al pelirrojo acercándose y se apresuró a salir del lugar antes de que algo más pasara.</p><p>— ¡Espera, Ventus! ¿A dónde vas?— Ventus apenas si volteó a verlo, le sonrió sin decir nada más y se alejó agitando su mano; Roxas lo miró desconcertado, pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso, ya que de pronto sintió un peso extra sobre sí alrededor de sus hombros y la inconfundible voz del pelirrojo hablándole.</p><p>— ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Nos vamos?</p><p>Roxas giró el rostro encontrándose con el de Axel a escasos centímetros de él y abalanzado sobre su espalda en un medio abrazo a manera de camaradería, como siempre solía hacer, mas ahora hacía que el rubio se sintiera sumamente avergonzado por ello. Axel se dio cuenta de eso y se separó de él para que no se sintiera presionado por eso; ambos se encaminaron hacia afuera del plantel, Roxas andaba en silencio mientras que Axel conversaba alegre y despreocupadamente.</p><p>— Hey, Roxas, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?— la voz de Axel hizo que Roxas volteara a verlo con asombro, pero no fue capaz de hacer más que bajar la mirada con vergüenza y asentir a su pregunta.</p><p>Axel sonrió al ver su respuesta y ambos siguieron el camino que los llevaría a casa del rubio, Roxas sentía la mano de Axel rozar la suya, apenas si tocándola sutilmente son sus dedos, pero sin llegar a tomarlo realmente; lo miró de reojo, encontrándose con una intensa mirada en sus ojos y la enorme sonrisa que le regalaba. Roxas estaba abochornado, eso era lo más parecido al comportamiento normal de pareja que habían hecho hasta ahora, ya que estar siempre juntos, verse todo el día e ir a comer helado era algo que siempre hacían; y de alguna manera, eso también lo molestaba, por más incómodo que fuera, no quería que Axel lo viera como si fuera un niño pequeño y asustado.</p><p>— Bien, ya llegamos. Entonces... nos vemos.— Axel se despidió y giró para regresar por su camino dejando a Roxas asombrado, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que estaban frente a su casa.</p><p>— ¿No quieres pasar?— dijo Roxas de pronto, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño y mirarlo con un poco de molestia e incomodidad.</p><p>Axel volteó a verlo por un momento y volvió a sonreír.</p><p>— ¡Claro!</p><p>La alegre respuesta de Axel hizo que se ruborizara y de nuevo bajó la mirada, abrió la puerta del pequeño patio y avanzó hasta la entrada del lugar sabiendo que el pelirrojo lo estaba siguiendo, no era la primera vez que lo invitaba a pasar, pero hacía tiempo que no lo visitaba y no dejaba de sentirse nervioso precisamente ahora que sabía que le gustaba.</p><p>— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué película quieres ver? Acaba de estrenarse una de terror que está para morirse...— dijo Axel apresuradamente mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá de la sala para sentarse y acomodar su mochila.</p><p>Cuando por fin se giró para ver a Roxas, se dio cuenta de que éste seguía de pie y cabizbajo en el recibidor, por lo que supo que algo no andaba bien; apenas iba a decir algo al respecto cuando esos ojos azules se posaron sobre los suyos, mostrándole una mirada poco usual en ellos.</p><p>— ¿No... no sería mejor ir a mi habitación?— dijo Roxas en voz baja, frotándose levemente el brazo izquierdo con cierta timidez.</p><p>Axel lo miró con asombro y por un momento sintió un fuerte palpitar en el corazón, tampoco era la primera vez que entraba en el dormitorio de Roxas, pero lo que antes había sido normal entre ellos, ahora se sentía completamente diferente; no podía evitar sentirse ansioso y emocionado, mas volvió a sonreír como si nada estuviera pasando y de nuevo se acercó a él, viendo que Roxas ya había empezado a subir por las escaleras. Axel lo siguió y ambos llegaron a la habitación que Roxas compartía con su gemelo, caminó hacia la litera y se sentó, esperando que Axel hiciera mismo, éste recorrió el lugar con la vista tratando de distraerse y se sentó junto a Roxas, aunque un tanto alejado.</p><p>— ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?— la voz confusa de Roxas llamó su atención y volteó a verlo, encontrándolo cabizbajo de nuevo y con el mismo semblante nostálgico de siempre.</p><p>Axel sonrió al ver que seguía siendo el mismo chico introvertido y de actitud renuente con el que llevaba tantos años de amistad, quien de nuevo se torturaba pensando demás todas las cosas; razón por la que soltó una enorme carcajada, que incluso asustó un poco al rubio al ser sacado tan abruptamente de sus pensamientos.</p><p>— No tienes qué hacer nada, Roxas...— dijo sin dejar de reír y dando palmadas sobre su pierna, la situación era muy irónica y divertida como para dejar que se hundiera por el pesimismo. —... Sólo tienes que ser tú mismo.</p><p>Axel miró fijamente a Roxas luego de haber podido calmarse un poco, éste lo miró conmovido por sus palabras, pues siempre que él se encontraba en ese estado, Axel venía y le decía algo así para sacarlo de su letargo; eso era lo que siempre le había gustado del pelirrojo, y por ello sentía que absolutamente nada había cambiado, pero justo en ese momento deseaba que hubiera algo más entre ellos que sólo el apoyo incondicional que Axel siempre le había mostrado.</p><p>— ¿T-Tienes hambre? Voy por algo de comer...</p><p>— Oye, espera...</p><p>Roxas se levantó para salir del lugar, pero Axel se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano tratando de detenerlo, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo sobre el pelirrojo, giró el rostro encontrándose con la gesto asombrado de Axel y ambos quedaron paralizados; al poco tiempo, Axel lo acomodó sobre sus piernas, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y elevó una mano hasta su mentón, Roxas sabía que quería besarlo, pero aunque quisiera resistirse, no podía hacer más que mirarlo intensamente a expensas de lo que fuera a hacer.</p><p>— ¡Roxas, no creerás lo que encontré! Traje algo que te va a gusta-...— Ventus abrió alegremente la puerta del cuarto encontrándose con la imagen de ambos chicos a punto de besarse, quienes voltearon a verlo por inercia a causa de la sorpresa.— Ah, lo siento, vendré en otro momento...</p><p>Ventus cerró lentamente la puerta, tratando de no perturbarse por lo que acababa de ver, mientras que Roxas palidecía por el susto y trataba de zafarse de las manos de Axel.</p><p>— ¡Ve-Ventus, no...! ¡Espera, no es lo que estás pensando!— dijo Roxas alterado y nervioso, sentía sus manos temblar y con dificultad logró levantarse para ir hacia la puerta, pero cuando la abrió Ventus ya había desaparecido.</p><p>Roxas se cubrió el rostro con las manos, cuando invitó a Axel nunca pensó que algo tan vergonzoso como eso pasaría y menos que fuera su hermano quien los encontraría de esa manera, y al mismo tiempo en alguna parte de su ser lamentaba que los hubiera interrumpido; suponía que de no ser así, seguramente ya hubieran pasado a la siguiente fase, y eso sólo hacía que se sintiera aún más avergonzado que antes. Axel miraba la escena y se sobaba la nuca con un poco de preocupación al ver a Roxas tan afectado por lo que acababa de pasar; ambos quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio y trataban de pensar qué debían decir; Axel miró distraídamente hacia el estante donde Roxas guardaba su colección de libros, mientras que Roxas regresó a la litera y se agachó para ordenar un poco su mochila.</p><p>— Oye, ese estante está muy alto, ¿cómo alcanzas los libros de la última repisa?</p><p>— ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! ¡No soy un enano-...!— dijo Roxas exaltado y molesto, por lo que se levantó bruscamente y chocó contra la cama de Ventus.—... ¡Ouch!</p><p>— Roxas...— Axel fue aprisa hacia él al ver que se golpeado la cabeza.— ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Roxas había caído sobre su almohada, cerró los ojos por el impacto y se sobaba la cabeza haciendo gestos de dolor, Axel lo recostó sobre su cama, retiró sus manos y se posó sobre él para comprobar que no se había hecho daño; entre los masajes que hizo sobre los cabellos del menor, Axel comenzó a acariciar su rostro, por lo que Roxas por fin abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que la posición en la que estaban y cuán cerca estaba el pelirrojo de él. Cuando Axel se percató de la mirada expectante del menor, le sonrió con ternura, se acercó un poco más con intención de besarlo e incluso entrelazó la otra mano con la del rubio.</p><p>— Bueno, si lo estoy interrumpiendo nada, dime qué quieres para cena-...— la puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando al gemelo más pequeño de la casa, quien quedó perplejo al encontrarse una vez más con una escena tan comprometedora como esa.</p><p>— V-Ventus...</p><p>Los tres se miraron con asombro al tiempo que caía un incómodo silencio en la habitación, Ventus volvió a cerrar la puerta, Roxas volvió a cubrirse el rostro con las manos, y Axel se apartó de Roxas para por fin levantarse, dejando al menor recostado quien sentía la leve contusión y el bochorno que le ocasionó el ser<br/>
encontrado otra vez por su hermano menor. </p><p>— Como sea, te traje algo para que lo agregues a tu colección.— Axel se volteó y rebuscó dentro de su mochila un paquete mediano envuelto como regalo; y se lo ofreció al rubio.</p><p>Roxas miró por entre sus dedos, se sentó sobre la cama para recibir el paquete, lo destapó y abrió los ojos con asombro al reconocer el libro con cubierta gruesa y bellamente decorada, era la edición limitada de uno de sus escritores favoritos; lo miró conmocionado e incluso temía abrir la bolsa plástica para leerlo.</p><p>— Pero... ¿cómo...?</p><p>— Es el volumen que te faltaba, ¿no?— dijo Axel con una gran sonrisa, dejando a Roxas anonadado por la sorpresa.— Así podrás leerlo durante las vacaciones.</p><p>No supo qué decir, sentía que todo se había detenido hasta que las palabras de Axel resonaron en su cabeza, era cierto, faltaba poco para que el semestre de clases terminara, habían sucedido tantas cosas que no se percató del tiempo que había transcurrido; esa revelación aunada a la triste mirada que Axel tenía en sus ojos hicieron que se diera cuenta de que saldría del colegio antes al ser mayor que él... y él se quedaría solo. "Entonces, ¿es un regalo de despedida?" Se preguntó mirando con preocupación el semblante taciturno que de pronto le mostraba el pelirrojo.</p><p>— Axel, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando te gradues?— Roxas se golpeó mentalmente tras decirlo, debió haberlo preguntado hace tiempo y no en el último minuto como en ese momento.</p><p>No podía creer todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado con tantos malentendidos y que pudo haber aprovechado de otra manera, pero esperaba que le diera la suficiente información como para, por lo menos, poder disfrutar su compañía tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Axel se preocupaba por él y siempre estaba atento a cualquier cosa que necesitara, se lo había demostrado incontables veces, y ahora era su turno de hacer algo al respecto, se lo debía.</p><p>— No te preocupes por eso...</p><p>— ¡Pero...!</p><p>Roxas lo miró con pesar y luego bajó la mirada, y Axel volvió a reír con ironía al contemplar al menor ser tan sentimental como siempre, buscó nuevamente entre los papeles que traía en su mochila y le extendió un pequeño puñado de hojas al menor.</p><p>— Conseguí esto, creo que te servirá para la Universidad a la que quieres entrar.— sus palabras volvieron a hacer que Roxas volteara a verlo, eran los requisitos y aptitudes que el plantel exigía para la admisión de los nuevos estudiantes.</p><p>— ¿Cómo lo sabes? No se lo había dicho a nadie.— Roxas lo miró desconcertado, notando el extraño gesto de vergüenza en el rostro de Axel, el cual era muy inusual en él.</p><p>— Sé que no debía hacerlo, pero investigué algunas cosas que anotaste en tu libreta la otra vez, y pensé que te ayudaría a prepararte para los exámenes de ingreso.— dijo Axel mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba hacia otro lado, con una postura muy incómoda por tener qué decir eso.</p><p>— Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer tú?— Roxas se estaba desesperando al no conseguir una respuesta concreta de parte del pelirrojo, éste lo notó y volteó yendo lentamente hacia él.</p><p>— Yo tengo planes con la banda, así que me quedaré aquí, y luego podremos ir juntos a la Universidad, a donde voy a ir está cerca de la tuya, así que incluso podríamos alquilar un apartamento.— dijo Axel a escasos centímetros de él e incluso, doblando una de sus rodillas para apoyarse en ella.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías algo así?— dijo Roxas muy confundido e impresionado.</p><p>— Bueno...— Axel alzó una de sus manos y la acercó para acariciar el rostro del menor, mirándolo hacia arriba, habiendo quedado más bajo que él al estar hincado.— ...porque quiero verte.</p><p>Axel lo miró con alegría por la idea de poder convivir más tiempo con el ojiazul, pero luego bajó el rostro y desvió la mirada, sintiendo que había hablado demás.</p><p>— Si te incomoda, dejaré de hacerlo, solamente quería decírtelo; además, creo que estarías más tranquilo si no te estuviera distrayendo a cada rato, así que...</p><p>Roxas estaba tan conmovido que soltó las hojas y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazó con fuerza la cabeza del mayor contra su pecho, y ocultó el rostro entre sus rojizos mechones; Axel eataba asombrado al ver su reacción y lo miró con ternura, elevó sus manos y le correspondió el abrazo. Axel siempre estaba disponible cuando él lo requería, siempre pensaba en todo cuanto necesitara y le ayudaba en todo cuanto pudiera; por supuesto que lo sabía, así es como su mejor amigo siempre había obrado para con él. Y sin embargo, que siguiera siendo el mismo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y teniendo en cuenta que ahora se consideraban una pareja, era aún más impresionante que mantuviera ese comportamiento tan leal luego de tanto tiempo</p><p>— Eso me gustaría mucho, Axel...</p><p>— Roxas...</p><p>Se llamaron el uno al otro sintiéndose dentro de una atmósfera tan emotiva y cautivadora, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, desbordando de su interior.</p><p>— Me invitan a la boda.</p><p>El murmullo burlesco y la leve risa de Ventus se coló por la puerta entreabierta e hizo que ambos chicos dieran un respingo por el susto y la vergüenza de haber sido encontrados de esa manera una vez más.</p><p>— ¡Tú serás el padrino, y no se te olvide invitarnos a la tuya!</p><p>Axel se separó de Roxas y volteó hacia el menor medianamente resguardado tras la puerta, señalándolo acusadoramente con el índice con un tono aún más burlesco que el suyo, haciendo que Ventus enrojeciera sobremanera y saliera corriendo a toda velocidad sintiéndose aún más avergonzado que el par que seguía dentro de la recámara. Axel se enderezó y se asomó por la puerta, viendo que el gemelo menor ya había desaparecido del umbral, mientras que Roxas seguía cohibido por el vergonzoso comentario de su hermano; Ventus los llamó desde la cocina anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista y Roxas se levantó para por fin salir del lugar, llevándose al pelirrojo consigo.</p><p>Cenaron con relativa tranquilidad y Axel se dispuso a irse una vez que arribó la noche, Roxas lo acompañó hasta la entrada del pequeño patio y trataba de darse animos de pedirle aquello que había estado anhelando por mucho tiempo. Axel se despidió y estaba a punto de emprender su regreso cuando la voz de Roxas lo detuvo.</p><p>— Axel, ¿estás ocupado mañana? Es que, quería pedirte que vinieras...— dijo cabizbajo jugando ligeramente con sus dedos, Axel lo miró con asombro y se recargó sobre un pilar de piedra de la entrada, en una pose altanera.</p><p>— No sabía que me extrañarías tan pronto...— dijo acercándose a él y sonriéndole coquetamente.</p><p>—... Y trae tu guitarra.— terminó mirándolo fijamente, observando cómo la sonrisa del pelirrojo se ampliaba al escucharlo.</p><p>— Oh, ¿quieres un concierto privado interpretado por tu novio, la más famosa estrella de rock de la ciudad? Será un placer, ¿alguna otra cosa que desees?</p><p>Axel no dejaba de sonreír y mirarlo con regocijo, pero Roxas seguía mirándolo con seriedad.</p><p>— Quiero que vuelvas a tocar una canción que escuché, es lenta y armoniosa...— ahora Axel lo miraba con extrañeza y ladeó el rostro con confusión.</p><p>— ¿Lenta y armoniosa? ¿Qué clase de canción es?</p><p>— No lo sé, la escuché una vez que pasé por el salón de música del colegio... tú la estabas tocando.— dijo Roxas con un poco de pena al tener que confesarle que lo había espiado.</p><p>Axel lo miró con desconcierto un largo rato más repasando en su cabeza todas las melodías de su repertorio, todas las bandas que conocía, todos los arreglos que solía tocar; no había ninguna que encajara con la descripción que el rubio le estaba señalando, a menos que fuera... Axel abrió los ojos con mucho asombro y tuvo que cubrir su boca con una de sus manos por la impresión que sentía; no podía ser posible que se refiriera a "esa" canción, ¿o si? Roxas comenzó a preocuparse al ver el semblante tan alterado del pelirrojo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello.</p><p>— ¡Lo siento! ¡No debí haber espiado! ¡No tienes qué hacerlo si no quieres!— dijo ya sin saber en qué situación se había metido, ni por qué el pelirrojo se había alterado tanto.</p><p>— No, está bien, iba a hacerlo de todas formas; sólo que no pensé que sería tan pronto...— dijo Axel de manera ausente y avergonzado mirando el piso, por lo que no convenció mucho a Roxas.</p><p>— ¿Estás seguro?</p><p>Axel asintió y volvió a mirarlo con ternura, se acercó un poco a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a modo de despedida, y tras un "hasta mañana", desapareció por entre las calles desiertas y oscuras; Roxas suspiró quedamente y permaneció junto a la cerca de la entrada viendo que se alejaba cada vez más... hasta que el auto de sus padres arribó y tomó las compras que su madre le había dado para que las guardase en la cocina. Había olvidado por completo que sus padres volverían en cualquier momento, si hubieran llegado unos minutos antes, lo habrían encontrado besándose con Axel... y hubiera muerto de pena por ello.</p><p>Se sentó en la sala junto con Ventus, el día había sido agotador y aún así, no podía evitar sentirse sumamente feliz, a pesar de todo.</p><p>Continuará...<br/>
__________________________________</p><p>Gracias por leer OwO</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Lamento haberlos interrumpido, no sabía que estarían ocupados...</p><p>— No interrumpiste, no estábamos haciendo nada.— Ventus volteó a ver a Roxas con curiosidad al escucharlo decir eso.</p><p>— ¿Estás seguro?— preguntó una vez más, por lo que Roxas asintió mirando hacia la nada; su hermano no estaba muy convencido por su respuesta, pero decidió no meterse más en el asunto.— Ustedes hacen una bonita pareja.</p><p>El comentario de Ventus hizo que Roxas volteara a verlo con asombro, Ventus le mostraba una cálida sonrisa que reflejaba cuán feliz estaba al decir aquello.</p><p>— ¿Eso crees?— preguntó Roxas avergonzado e incómodo, pero Ventus sólo asintió y sonrió aún más.</p><p>Roxas lo miró en silencio sintiéndose conmovido por el entusiasmo que mostraba Ventus, ya que en ningún momento había mostrado estar en contra de que Axel y él estuvieran juntos; si no que, incluso los había ayudado para que se confesarab el uno al otro. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, nunca se había comportado de manera distinta con Axel, a comparación de la actitud tan extraña que adoptaba cuando veía al odioso pelinegro; por lo que, dolorosamente tenía que admitir que podía darse cuenta de que en verdad era ése sujeto quien le gustaba a su hermano menor y no el pelirrojo. Y también Axel se lo había dicho, no le gustaba Ventus sino él.</p><p>Aún le era increíble pensar que se encontraban en esa situación, nunca esperó que le gustaría a Axel, ni éste a él, y menos aún que Ventus estaría tan feliz por ello; había pasado toda la noche pensando en esa pequeña conversación que había tenido con su mellizo, y en lo que había pasado con Axel... se removió sobre la cama aún sintiéndose avergonzado, y feliz, muy feliz. Axel no hacía más que sorprenderlo con su actitud entusiasta y las muchas cosas que hacía para él, por ello ese día Roxas se había levantado muy temprano para esperar la tan anhelada visita de su ahora novio pelirrojo, de nuevo se habían ocupado sus padres y dada su asidua naturaleza, se dedicó a hacer el desayuno para él y su hermano y, tan pronto como sonó el timbre, fue corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirla con notable alegría.</p><p>Sin embargo, no vio la erizada cabellera rojiza que esperaba ver, sino los cabellos fuscos del chico a quien Ventus había invitado, haciendo que se desvaneciera por completo su sonrisa y en su lugar apareciera una mueca de profundo desprecio; esto sólo hizo que Vanitas riera con malicia y antes de que algo más pasara, Ventus apareció y lo hizo pasar. Roxas no tuvo más remedio que subir a su habitación y recostarse pesadamente tratando de ignorar la presencia del pelinegro, y por mucho que deseara haberse quedado en la sala para estorbarle en lo que sea que fuera a hacer, no quería arruinarle el día a Ventus; miraba hacia la ventana sintiéndose inquieto y taciturno, suspirando con impaciencia, no quería pensar que Axel había olvidado su cita con él, se negaba a creer que lo dejaría plantado. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, dos brazos ajenos lo rodearon haciendo que volteara a ver con sorpresa a quien se había acostado en su cama para abrazarlo de esa manera.</p><p>— ¿No crees que ya es tarde para que aún estás en la cama?— dijo Axel suavemente mientras besaba su mejilla.</p><p>— A-Axel... pero, ¿qué...? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?— dijo Roxas un tanto alterado por la inesperada acción del mayor.</p><p>— Pues... Ventus me abrió la puerta, dijo que estabas acá y que podía subir, así que... ¡aquí estoy!</p><p>Axel le mostró una enorme sonrisa haciendo que Roxas se sonrojara al ver cuán feliz se encontraba, apenas podía pensar en decirle alguna reprimenda a Ventus por sugerir tal idea, ya que él no hubiera querido que lo sorprendiera de esa manera; pero como si le hubiese leído la mente, Axel lo interrumpió.</p><p>— ¡Ah! Por cierto, él y el otro chico fueron al cine, o al menos eso dijeron.— dijo con una sonrisa extraña que a Roxas le dio muy mala espina, pero antes de que pudiera zafarse para ir en busca de esos dos, Axel se acercó y lo besó largamente hasta hacer que se olvidara de ellos.</p><p>Roxas lo miró fijamente por esta acción, observando el gesto de satisfacción que Axel tenía en su rostro, y se preguntaba cómo podía alguien estar tan feliz tan sólo por un beso; al poco tiempo notó la silueta inusual al lado de su cama, por lo que desvió la vista y vio la funda que yacía recargada sobre su cómoda, sabía que era la guitarra del pelirrojo, y cuando su mente por fin pudo atar cabos, la miró con asombro al recordar lo que le había pedido a Axel el día anterior. Axel notó su repentino entusiasmo y se separó de él para dejar que se levantara y se sentara sobre la cama, él acercó una silla y se acomodó delante de Roxas para tomar la guitarra y sacarla de la funda con intención de tocar aquella melodía que su lindo novio le había pedido; además de que él también estaba emocionado de poder interpretar dicha pieza exclusivamente para la audiencia más estimada que tenía.</p><p>Por primera vez, Roxas observó detalladamente cada aspecto en el pelirrojo, incluso se dio el lujo de apreciar la hermosa guitarra electroacústica Cort Yorktown Dark&amp;Red Violín Satin con tenues decoraciones, acercó sus dedos y rozó levemente la cubierta del instrumento, siendo ésta la única vez que había deseado hacerlo; por lo que Axel lo miró con ternura y lo dejó contemplarlo tanto como quisiera. Luego de un rato más se apartó y lo miró expectante, esperando que comenzara a tocarla, así lo hizo Axel y en cuanto Roxas escuchó los primeros acordes, se mostró sumamente conmovido; era la melodía que había oído aquella vez, los suaves tonos, y el mismo gesto entregado que había visto en él... incluso, si era posible decirlo, estaba aún más dedicado que antes.</p><p>Roxas quedó cautivado por la hermosa música que Axel interpretaba, por la expresión con que reflejaba sus emociones y la intensa mirada que le dirigía, además de que se había esmerado en arreglarse, por lo que también se veía muy atractivo; sin embargo, lo que no se esperaba era que Axel comenzara a cantar con aquella tonada, aquello lo dejó asombrado y aún más absorto al escucharlo. El rubio trataba de pensar si acaso tal melodía pertenecía a algún grupo o cantante en especial puesto que la letra también era espléndida, pero no lograba descifrar quien sería su autor; parecía sacada de alguno de los escritos poéticos que solía leer, era una bella composición que relataba el amor que una persona sentía hacia otra, además de dar una breve descripción de ella:<br/>
"Eres mi todo, el sol de mi atardecer"<br/>
"Tus cabellos de oro, que hipnotizan mi ser"<br/>
"Ojos de mar, voz celestial, risa sin par"<br/>
"Tu nombre fuerzas me da"<br/>
"Te amo, Roxas..."</p><p>Tras decir esto, la melodía terminó y Axel volteó a verlo con una mirada que el menor de nuevo no pudo comprender, ni podía hacer más que sentirse sumamente conmovido por lo que acababa de presenciar, aún estaba anonadado cuando Axel se levantó de la silla y se sentó junto a él; Roxas lo siguió con la mirada, esperando que hiciera algo que lo sacara de su letargo.</p><p>— Entonces... ¿te gustó la canción?— preguntó cabizbajo, mirándolo de reojo con un gesto de vergüenza y un leve sonrojo en el rostro; en resumen, mostrando una actitud completamente inusual en él.— Puedes decir lo que quieras, entiendo si no te gustó, así que...</p><p>Roxas lo miró con repentina indignación al escuchar eso, ¿pensaba que no le había gustado una hermosa canción que había hecho especialmente para él?</p><p>— ¡No digas tonterías!— dijo Roxas tomando las largas patillas del pelirrojo y jalando de ellas a modo de castigo, haciendo que Axel se quejara por el dolor al tiempo que reía divertido por la reacción del rubio.</p><p>Y Roxas no pudo hacer más que mirarlo con todas las emociones posibles reflejadas en sus ojos azulinos, soltó el cabello de Axel y se abalanzó sobre su cuello para abrazarlo, tratando de transmitirle las muchas sensaciones que su canción le había provocado mientras le susurró un "gracias, es hermosa" al oído. Axel se sorprendió por esto, pero al poco tiempo lo correspondió disfrutando plenamente las acciones del rubio para con él; estaba encantado de contemplarlo de esa manera, sabía que era el primero, Roxas siempre había sido muy reservado y solitario, por eso no podía evitar perderse en sus bellos azules, al sentir su piel rozando sus manos.</p><p>Axel se dedicó a besarlo puesto que sabía que en ese momento no había nadie que los molestara, pero tuvieron que parar cuando se dieron cuenta de que pronto volverían los padres de Roxas, ambos bajaron para despedir al pelirrojo y vieron a Vanitas y a Ventus sentados en la sala, quiénes ya habían vuelto del cine; Axel se fue y Roxas se quedó en el recibidor, sin poder evitar mirar la escena de la sala con desdén, ya que el ambiente estaba más tranquilo de lo que esperaba encontrar. Ventus dibujaba sobre su bloc mientras que Vanitas lo observaba con superioridad, el menor volteaba de cuando en cuando pidiéndole su opinión, y Vanitas lo criticaba como si fuera un experto en el tema, con un tono altanero que no le gustaba para nada a Roxas; pero antes de que pudiera pensar en la manera de echarlo de su casa por hablarle así a su hermano, vio cómo Vanitas se colocaba detrás de él para abrazarlo y tomar su mano, guiando el carboncillo con que Ventus dibujaba para enseñarle cómo debía hacer el trazo.</p><p>Esto sorprendió a Roxas en varios sentidos, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Vanitas notó su presencia, giró hacia él, lo miró con burla y sacó la lengua, claramente tratando de molestarlo, y aunque sus acciones habían surtido efecto, Roxas sólo lo miró con un poco de enojo y se marchó de vuelta a su habitación; no quería admitirlo, pero parecía que en verdad ambos se gustaban mucho, aún cuando fuera tan inusual e increíble suponer que un chico tan arrogante y frío llegaría a sentir una estima de ese tamaño por alguien más. </p><p>Roxas estaba más feliz de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, el tiempo en clases, las salidas y los muchos momentos que Axel se dedicaba a acompañarlo fueron más amenos cada vez, ahora podía disfrutar plenamente su compañía, sus toques y sus besos sin que hubiera malos entendidos de por medio; y cuando menos se percató de ello, ya habían cumplido un mes como pareja. Aunque no por eso dejaba de molestarse con él o regañarlo por alguna torpeza que cometiera, mas la alegre sonrisa que le mostraba era suficiente como para hacer que se olvidara de lo que lo había hecho enojar, jamás se había imaginado que ese gesto despreocupado tendría tal efecto en él ahora que convivían de esa manera tan personal.</p><p>En esa ocasión, una de las pocas que habían salido con plan de cita, se encontraban paseando por el centro comercial, y Roxas no dejaba de sorprenderse por la atención y el trato tan afable que Axel le brindaba, aún y cuando siempre lo había tenido para con él; pero que ahora lo fuera deliberadamente como su novio y lo hiciera cada vez que alguna chica los estuviera observando para coquetear con ellos... le era vergonzoso, pero también muy satisfactorio. Era increíble la manera en que habían avanzado las cosas, incluso podía decir que aún con el mismo trato de siempre, era sumamente feliz de poder convivir con Axel de esa forma; caminaban por la plazoleta del lugar cuando una risa familiar se escuchó cerca de él, giró el rostro buscando la fuente de donde provenía, y tan pronto como levantó la vista, se encontró a Ventus viniendo de frente hacia él... junto con Vanitas, por lo que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver cómo el pelinegro estrechaba a Ventus con un brazo sobre sus hombros.</p><p>— ¡Roxas!— Ventus lo llamó en cuanto lo vio y fue hacia él, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo alejó un poco de los otros dos para mostrarle lo que había comprado.— Mira lo que encontré.— dijo emocionado mientras le mostraba el artículo coleccionable de edición limitada que tanto habían estado buscando, por lo que no pudo evitar mirarlo con asombro e igualmente alegrarse por tal suceso.</p><p>Axel y Vanitas los observaban en silencio, recargados en una de las bancas del lugar, sintiéndose dichosos de poder contemplar a los chicos tan adorables con quiénes estaban saliendo.</p><p>— Mi chico es genial.— dijo Axel con regocijo, sin tener intención de guardarse su sentir.</p><p>— El mío también.— dijo Vanitas mirándolo con cierto disgusto tras haber oído su comentario, ganándose una mirada suspicaz de parte de Axel.</p><p>— ¡Chicos!— se escuchó otra voz familiar acercándose a los cuatro, por lo que voltearon a ver de quién se trataba, y se encontraron con Sora corriendo alegremente hacia ellos con Riku detrás, sin ninguna emoción aparente.— ¡Qué alegría encontrarlos aquí, íbamos a ir a su casa! ¡Ahora podremos ir todos juntos!— dijo habiendo llegado con los mellizos y agitando innecesariamente los brazos en una sobrecarga de emoción, mientras que Riku permanecía callado e impasible detrás de él.</p><p>— Bueno, hay muchos gustos y sabores, pero yo prefiero la nuez de Roxas.— dijo Axel con altanería y orgullo ante el pelinegro, retomando su comentario anterior.</p><p>— La jalea de Ventus es mejor.— dijo Vanitas aún más confiado que el pelirrojo, mirándolo de soslayo con burla; haciendo que Axel sonriera con malicia mientras comenzaban una guerra de miradas para ver qué pareja era mejor. </p><p>— ¡Oigan! ¿De qué están hablando?— Sora se acercó viéndolos con mucha curiosidad y emoción, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, Riku apareció detrás de él, lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró de regreso hacia los mellizos para alejarlos de aquellos depredadores en busca de su presa.</p><p>— Los bombones de Sora.— dijo Riku terminantemente mirando a los otros dos con superioridad, haciendo que ahora la guerra de miradas subiera de nivel entre los tres.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Roxas, Ventus y Sora los miraban sin comprender porqué esos tres se estaban peleando por sabores y postres, y que dicha discusión se estuviera prolongando tanto como para hacer que se quisieran agarrar a golpes en pleno centro comercial; incluso la gente que iba pasando se preguntaba si estaban montando un show ambulante o algo así.</p><p>— ¿Qué están haciendo?— preguntó Sora ladeando la cabeza con evidente duda, sin dejar de contemplar el gesto aguerrido en el rostro de Riku mientras discutía con los otros dos.</p><p>— Ahh... no quiero saber.— dijo Roxas con ligera molestia por el escándalo que estaban provocando.</p><p>Todo iba bien hasta que el estómago de Sora gruñó, haciendo que recordara la importantísima razón por la que había planeado ir a visitar a sus queridos primos como el excelente familiar que era.</p><p>— ¡¡Riku!! ¡¡Tengo hambre!!— Sora gritó desconsolado empuñando sus manos con ansiedad para que su novio dejara de hablar de comida y se dedicara a darle de comer a él.</p><p>Riku abandonó la pelea al instante y fue hacia donde estaba Sora con sus primos.</p><p>— Compramos algunas galletas hace rato.— dijo buscando el paquete dentro de la bolsa que estaba cargando y se la ofreció.</p><p>— ¡No quiero galletas compradas! ¡Quiero que me hagas unas con mucho chocolate!— dijo Sora como si de un niño consentido de 5 años se tratara.</p><p>— Entonces tendríamos que comprar los ingredientes e ir a casa para poder hacértelas.— dijo Riku con un poco de molestia mientras veía los gestos infantiles y exagerados del castaño.</p><p>— ¿Sólo unas galletas? Yo podría hacer algo mejor que eso.— dijo Vanitas cruzándose de brazos sin mostrar la mínima intención de dar por terminada la pelea que habían empezado.</p><p>— ¡Ja! En tus sueños, ninguno de ustedes podría igualar mis habilidades en la cocina.— no, tampoco Axel se iba a quedar atrás en esa competencia en la que estaban tan empeñados.</p><p>Y así fue como los seis se dirigieron hacia la casa de Roxas y Ventus, ya que se había decidido que ése sería el campo de batalla en el que se demostraría qué pareja era la mejor de todas... y esa era la razón por la que Roxas estaba de mal humor, no sólo por tener que soportar la sobrepoblación dentro de su propio hogar, ni por la presencia de ciertos chicos quiénes no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, sino porque en ese preciso momento, lo habían obligado a sentarse en el sofá a esperar a que aquellos tres dejaran de adueñarse de la cocina; claramente debido a que, como sus padres habían salido a atender algunos asuntos, lo habían dejado a él a cargo y no quería que destruyeran su casa con una inútil competencia de comida que no sabía porqué había comenzado.</p><p>Y por si fuera poco, Ventus estaba sentado a su mano derecha picándole las mejillas diciéndole que sonriera un poco y no se preocupara tanto por lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Sora se dio el lujo de subirse encima del sofá para alborotar y jugar con su cabello, como si fuera lo único con lo que podría distraerse, ignorando deliberadamente la televisión o las consolas de videojuego, para esperar a que su molesto novio terminara de hacer las dichosas galletas que el hiperactivo castaño tanto quería. Las cuáles esperaba no fueran a tardar tanto, no era que quisiera correr a su primo, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar su paciencia esa situación, aunque al menos habían tenido la decencia de comprar sus propios ingredientes para hacer tal tontería; se cruzó de brazos y suspiró con cansancio, dejando que Ventus y Sora siguieran con su labor de molestarlo... sólo iba a soportarlo hasta que ya no pudiera más.</p><p>Pero daba el caso que Axel, Riku y Vanitas estaban absortos viendo la adorable escena que sus adorables novios estaban montando en la sala, por lo que se habían quedado suspendidos en su lugar observando los lindos gestos de los menores, Riku cargaba un gran bowl con la mezcla para la pasta de las galletas habiendo quedado de pie frente a la entrada del lugar, Axel maniobraba los utensilios de la crepera torciéndose en una pose extraña con la que apenas lograba asomarse por la puerta para ver a su rubio ser acaparado por los otros dos y Vanitas estaba al fondo, tratando de descongelar un bote de helado mirando de soslayo las acciones de Ventus.</p><p>— ¡¿Todavía no terminan?!— preguntó Roxas con molestia, haciendo que los tres chicos en la cocina pegaran un pequeño brinco por el susto y retomaran sus quehaceres al verse descubiertos; sí, también Vanitas se había asustado al escucharlo, pero jamás dejaría que lo supiera.</p><p>Como la buena fuente de desesperación que era, Sora terminó por hartar a Roxas y éste golpeó un poco sus manos para que dejara en paz su cabello y alejarlo de él tanto como fuera posible, esto disgustó a Sora e hizo un puchero de reproche que no surtió efecto en el rubio más que para voltear el rostro al lado contrario ignorándolo deliberadamente con un gesto de insolencia, sin la menor pizca de arrepentimiento.</p><p>— ¡Axel, tu novio necesita que lo distraigas para que mejore su humor!— gritó Sora con un lloriqueo infantil que, a pesar de lo ridículo que se escuchó, alteró lo suficiente a Roxas como para hacerlo sonrojar de vergüenza por haber dicho aquello de forma tan confianzuda.— ¡¡Llévatelo y traelo hasta que se me deje jugar con él en paz!!</p><p>— Ohh, será un placer. Como digas, Sora.— dijo Axel apareciendo de la nada y haciendo una reverencia hacia Sora como si fuera su amo y tuviera que obedecer todas sus órdenes.</p><p>— ¿Pero qué...? ¡No...!— Roxas apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras cuando Axel se acercó y lo cargó estilo nupcial, llevándolo a su habitación ante la atenta mirada de los demás.— ¡Axel! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¡Bájame!!</p><p>Roxas pataleó y trató de zafarse inútilmente hasta que fue depositado en su cama y el pelirrojo se echó encima de él, apresándolo para que no se fuera.</p><p>— ¿Desde cuándo haces caso a lo que diga Sora?— dijo Roxas haciendo un puchero y mirándolo con reproche, lo cual hizo reír al pelirrojo.</p><p>— Sólo en ésta ocasión, necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros, ¿no crees?— dijo Axel sonriéndole y haciendo que Roxas se sonrojara.</p><p>Aquello no le agradaba mucho por el simple hecho de que todos habían presenciado la manera en que Axel lo había llevado a la habitación y seguramente estarían especulando al respecto y burlándose de él; y aunque quisiera regresar a la sala para seguir vigilando que nadie destruyera su casa, en verdad necesitaba alejarse de sus molestos invitados por un rato. Así que no hizo más que acercarse y abrazar al pelirrojo, se quedaron así por varios minutos y cuando por fin volvieron, todos los postres ya estaban terminados; así que se sentaron con los demás en la sala y los comieron con una inusual tranquilidad considerando que había ciertas personas con quienes no se llevaba bien.</p><p>Las galletas de chocolate, las crepas de helado con fruta, y el tiramisu estuvieron deliciosos, por lo que dolorosamente tuvo que admitir que todos eran buenos cocinando, incluyendo al molesto de Riku y el odioso de Vanitas; para suerte de Roxas, llegó la hora de que sus visitas debían marcharse, y por último había quedado ir nuevamente con Axel a una fiesta a la que los habían invitado. Así que se despidieron por un momento mientras se iban a arreglar, Ventus también había quedado salir con Vanitas, por lo que éste fue a recogerlo en su motocicleta antes de que Axel apareciera; Roxas no sabía a donde irían, pero tan pronto como vio el deportivo del pelirrojo aparcarse frente a su casa, se apresuró a subir a él, ya se encargaría de averiguar luego a dónde había ido Ventus con ese sujeto.</p><p>Llegaron al lugar indicado y se adentraron en él, era una gran casa con un bello jardín que fungía como salón de fiestas, completamente decorado y adicionado con bebidas y platillos para lo que sería una velada inolvidable; entre los muchos invitados que abarrotan el espacio disponible, alguien salió y se acercó a ambos.</p><p>— ¡Axel, Roxas, me alegra que hayan venido!— dijo la chica de cabello negro y corto mientras les sonreía dulcemente.</p><p>— Por supuesto que íbamos a venir, jamás te habríamos dejado plantada en tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad, Roxas?— dijo Axel saludando a la pelinegra y acariciándole su cabeza.</p><p>— Claro, no faltaríamos por nada del mundo, Xion.— dijo Roxas sonriéndole ampliamente, haciendo que su amiga sonriera aún más al ver que sus amigos no le habían quedado mal.</p><p>Todo era espléndido y normal hasta este punto, y pronto otra persona se acercó para ofrecerles una bebida, la cual aceptaron sin dudar, mas cuando Roxas hubo elevado la vista hacia quien les estuviera hablando, se encontró de nuevo con el molesto sujeto pelinegro de ojos ambarinos sosteniendo una bandeja con varios vasos y atendiendo a los invitados a manera de mesero; Roxas no sabía si reír o no por la escena, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue preguntar lo obvio.</p><p>— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— dijo sin poder evitar hacer una mueca por la confusión.</p><p>— Ah, le pedí a Vanitas que me ayudara con la fiesta, y él amablemente aceptó.— dijo Xion sumamente feliz por haber convencido a su primo de que hiciera aquello por ella; mientras Vanitas rodaba los ojos con molestia y tronaba la lengua por haber sido descubierto de esa manera.</p><p>— Pero, si tú estás aquí, entonces, Ventus...— apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras,  se giró a todos buscando a su hermano, y encontrándolo detrás del pelinegro, habiéndose asomado al escuchar la voz de Roxas.</p><p>— Roxas, qué casualidad haberte encontrado aquí.— dijo Ventus riendo divertido por la situación, Roxas sólo asintió y observó con incredulidad cómo Vanitas y su hermano seguían sirviendo a los demás invitados.</p><p>Roxas suspiró quedamente, después de todo, ya no necesitaba averiguar nada de lo que estuviera haciendo Ventus y ese chico, y aunque no pensaba admitirlo, se alegraba de ver que en verdad parecían llevarse mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado; giró buscando a Axel ahora que ya todo estaba controlado, dándose cuenta de que no estaba a su lado, mas al poco tiempo lo vio sacar su guitarra de la nada y se acercó a él para besarlo y hablarle al oído, puesto que había comenzado a aumentar el ruido de la fiesta.</p><p>— Tengo que ir allá, no tardaré.— le dijo mientras alistaba su instrumento junto con el resto de su banda y comenzaban a tocar en exclusiva para amenizar la fiesta de Xion.</p><p>"Así que, es por eso lo invitaron a la fiesta." Pensó mientras veía las habilidades artísticas de su novio y le sonreía con orgullo, Axel en verdad lo hacía feliz al pensar todo el tiempo en él, incluso para llevarlo a las tocadas a las que era invitado; en el transcurso de ésta, notó a cierto grupo de chicas que lo aclamaban sin parar, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto desplazado al ver con cuántos ánimos le aplaudían. Él era mucho más reservado que eso, así que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, y era normal que las chicas se emocionaran al ver a un chico tan atractivo y talentoso como lo era el pelirrojo, además del atuendo de estrella de rock que portaba y que verdaderamente le hacía ver muy bien; pero apenas hubo acabado de tocar, bajó de la pequeña tarima y atravesó al gentío de chicas que le impedían el paso para llegar hasta él, lo tomó sutilmente de la cintura y lo llevó a un lugar más tranquilo y solitario, desilusionando a todas sus fans al ver que se había marchado con Roxas y cómo lo acercaba a su cuerpo tan celosamente. </p><p>Llegaron a un amplio balcón desde donde aún podía verse la puesta de sol, y Axel no dudó en abrazarlo por detrás para poder contemplar el atardecer, además de sostener posesivamente a su pequeño novio.</p><p>— No tenías que hacer eso.— dijo Roxas sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por las acciones del pelirrojo.</p><p>— ¿Bromeas? No dejaré de presumirle a todo el mundo que eres mío ahora que por fin aceptaste ser mi novio.— dijo Axel con orgullo y excesiva felicidad mientras lo apretaba un poco más contra su cuerpo; haciendo que Roxas volviera a sonrojarse.</p><p>Suspiró con alivio a pesar de todo, eso ya lo sabía y especialmente ese día, Axel se había dedicado a demostrárselo de muchas maneras, por lo que no podía impedírselo ni reclamarle nada al respecto; así que sólo volteó y lo sujetó del rostro para besarlo, haciendo que se inclinara un poco para poder alcanzarlo.</p><p>— Entonces, está bien.— dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.</p><p>Axel se sorprendió y volvió a abrazarlo sintiendo la sobrecarga de emoción que el rubio le había provocado. Definitivamente, no dejaría que nada los separara.</p><p>— Te quiero.</p><p>— Fin —<br/>
__________________________</p><p>Es triste llegar al final de este fic, pero ha sido muy lindo escribirlo y compartirlo con aquellos que aprecian esta linda ship.</p><p>Agradezco especialmente a Zahaki por adentrarme en este bello fandom, y también se lo dedico con mucho cariño por todo su apoyo. Muchas gracias por leer y darle cariño a mi pequeño fic, y también por darle una oportunidad a ésta pseudo ficker :"3</p><p>Gracias y nos leemos en otra ocasión  :)<br/>
Atte: Bladegaur</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>